


In the Spirit of Christmas

by Niall_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Christmas, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Top Harry, Top Shawn Mendes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Styles/pseuds/Niall_Styles
Summary: Niall hates Christmas for a reason and Shawn and determined to spend the best one yet with his boyfriend.





	1. Introduction

Shawn looked out his front window, the deafening sounds of playing children assaulting his senses. It was Christmas time already and everyone was in the holiday spirit- even the man himself. The streets were blanketed with heavy layers of snow, its white complexion highlighted by hundreds of tiny Christmas lights, their colors a pattern on the street for all children, young and old to enjoy.

He stared outside with glee, a snow ball war he had initiated and he chuckled as the first victim fell to the heavy swoop of the large ball of white. It may or may not have been true that Shawn got too much pleasure from watching little children take each other down with the white, round, weapons. "Oh! Right between the eyes!" he exclaimed, turning his head to look behind himself. Niall was sitting at the table behind him, his face lacking any kind of emotion. He stalked back to the table and took a seat beside Niall, pressing a kiss to his cheek."God! I love the holidays!"

Niall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with the stupid, perverted, overly childish and spontaneous man that sat next to him but he had. He supposed it was because Shawn was the only who ever really saw the real him and not some ball of sunshine and he was thankful for that. He had moved in a couple months ago and as much as he hated to admit it, Shawn's childish antics, the little quirks the man had such as being late, or reading those dirty stories about him, Niall had learned to love him. He loved the spontaneity that his and Niall's lives had. Slowly, he brought his tea to his lips and sipped it gently. "You are such a child. You know you started that snowball fight, you're just lucky they are too daft to figure it out."

"You're so bitter, Niall," Shawn rolled his eyes, mocking the way he sipped his tea. Shawn wanted to just throw him over his shoulder and plan some serious debauchery. But, he loved Niall even if the irishman was bitter. He wouldn't have him any other way, but it wouldn't hurt for Niall to share in even the smallest bit of holiday tradition. Shawn ruffled Niall's now brown hair and chuckled.”I don’t know if I liked you better when you were blonde. I love fucking blondes during the holidays but I think I love fucking Niall Horan better.” Shawn said dreamily.

“Oh really? You love fucking blondes?” Niall said, contemplating if he should go back to blondes. He would do anything to please Shawn. He just loved him way too much. “I love you too. I love Christmas too so by default, you should love Christmas too.” What the taller man said made Niall’s eyes roll.

It was true, he'd always loved the holidays, especially now that he gets to spend it with Niall.  The dancing, the meals and the snowy Christmas morning, they all appealed to his senses and he found himself craving Christmas almost all year round. It was the perfect time to curl up in front of the fire with a fresh selection of smutty stories about Niall and sip hot chocolate until he passed out. "This is the best time of year for fun!"

Niall shrugged. "It's the best time to perform. It's the best time to make give back to our loving fans.” Niall replied as he looked down at the table. He HATED Christmas. Christmas was nothing but a bunch of lies. After all, Santa wasn't real and he found that out the hard way. After all, Santa stopped coming once his parents divorced and destroyed his family. Niall shook himself from his memory. It didn't matter. He still hated Christmas especially the stupid music that played over and over, the people bustling around to buy pointless gifts. It just didn't appeal to him. "You're lucky the tour is currently on a break.” he sighed, "Otherwise, I would be spending more time with the boys.”

Shawn gaped nosily, pulling Niall into an embrace. "Nialler, you hurt me with such talk. You know it's the time of year for couples to spend cuddling and telling each other how much they're in love. You're not mean enough to do that to me," He said in the most ridiculously dramatic voice he could muster, pulling his other hand up over his heart. "You need to lighten up. If you'd only try to have fun on Christmas, then you'd feel the same way as me." Shawn settled for hanging on to Niall for the moment. It was rare to savor the irishman in his arms, being so compliant and not complaining as much as usual. Although, Shawn knew he'd have to fix Niall's attitude about the holidays. It just wasn't right for someone to hate Christmas so much. Shawn would correct the wrong and erase the injustice in Niall's youth.

Niall sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he liked being held by Shawn like this but he just did. Everything was ok when Shawn held him close and it made his heart beat a little faster each time. Of course, he'd never say that to the man. "I don't like Christmas, Shawn." he replied as he placed his forehead on the man's shoulder, resituating slightly to be comfortable in their new position, "That won't change."

Shawn eyed the man suspiciously, allowing his eyes to scan his face for anything he could pick up on in the ways of lies or hidden meaning. He could find none. Niall seriously didn't like Christmas. Was it possible? Was it even plausible? Shawn felt his heart sink in his chest as he watched the naturally pained expression on Niall’s face. Shawn didn't dwell on it. He had to make it right for Niall. He had to have at least one good Christmas. It wasn't fair to Niall if Shawn didn't even attempt to jolly him up in the holiday season. He took Niall's tone in a challenging manner. Niall was going to have the best Christmas ever, Shawn would see to that personally. Niall would not be able to deny Christmas ever again. 

"You wanna bet?" Shawn asked, his childish tone adding to the intrigue of the situation."Niall, have you ever heard of the twelve days of Christmas? I bet I can make you fall in love with Christmas in twelve days and that it will be your favorite holiday by December twenty fifth."

Niall lifted his head from Shawn’s shoulder. "A bet? Fine, what do I get if I win?" he asked, "Besides the proof of you being a complete arse."

Shawn kissed the side of Niall's head. He'd have to make it good- something truly epic and worthwhile for his boyfriend. He knew Niall wouldn't be bribed with just the everyday generic prizes. It would have to be something he truly wanted. The question was; what did Niall want? "Well, that depends on what you want Niall. What is it that you want from your arse?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "You can't make a bet and not have a prize in mind. But, fine, I'll tell you what I want." Niall bit the inside of his cheek gently. What should demand if he wins? He knew Shawn couldn't make him like Christmas, no matter how hard he tried, so what did he want? What would Shawn normally never give him or never do...? Niall looked at Shawn and smirked. "If I win, which I will, you have to delete all those stupid smut on your phone and never read one ever again." Niall was proud of his own little idea. He knew it was stupid and childish, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of those stories. Niall hated when the man would choose to spend time reading those stupid things rather than being with him and well, if this was the only way to get him to stop then fine. Surely, Shawn could use his large sex drive in better ways than just reading.

Shawn felt his heart flutter at the thought. Not his precious collection! What would he do without the thrill of his precious collection? It was all he had while Niall was away and reading it always reminded Shawn of Niall. But he couldn't back down. No because he had made a vow to make Christmas a special time for his love and he was determined to do it. Even if he did lose his Niall smut, the man would just have to be a suitable replacement whenever he felt horny, not that he wasn't horny now, but still he'd be worked even harder. "You're on," Shawn stated pressing his lips against Niall's own pink pout."We start tomorrow, Niall," the taller lad smiled, kissing him again.

Niall kissed Shawn briefly then pulled back. Shawn tried to connect their lips again but Niall placed his hands on the man's shoulders and backed his head up slightly. "Wait, why tomorrow? Tomorrow's the 13th...that would only give you 12 days until Christmas," Niall semi-asked, semi-thought out loud, "You're going to need as much time as you can get."

Shawn laughed aloud, and pulled Niall back down to where he had been originally. The man was quite proud of the ideas he had come up with and he was sure that they would only serve to make Niall crave Christmas too and perhaps even more than Shawn did. "I said twelve days so its twelve days. I might not even need twelve days," Shawn mused, imagining Niall giving in after the first five minutes. But then the fun wouldn't be in it! He decided he would take the full twelve days so he'd just have to dumb down his talents.

Niall nuzzled his face into the crook of Shawn's neck. He knew that this whole bet would end in his favor and he felt a little bad for Shawn. Niall breathed in Shawn's scent then sighed. "You'll need more than 12 days," he replied, "But, I guess it doesn't really matter how many days you have, it won't work." Niall was confident and well. He still did feel bad for Shawn, the obvious loser in the bet. He angled his face slightly, pressing his lips into Shawn's face and neck. He kissed it lightly, waiting to see what response he would get. Being this close to Shawn, it kind of made him a little bit horny. After all, it had been over two weeks since either of them had touched one another.

"Yeah, yeah," Shawn snorted at the older lad's attempt to push down his confidence. Little did Niall know, what Shawn had planned for him will really blow his mind. He knew Niall would resist at first, but soon, he wouldn't be able to help loving Christmas. Shawn was dragged from his thoughts by the sweet sensation of Niall's lips against his throat. It had been two weeks since they'd been together. It was always difficult to be away from each for such long periods of time because both of them were touring. Besides, he and Niall were close enough to survive whatever trials or turbulence hit them. Shawn smirked triumphantly, letting the rough pads of his fingers trace Niall's jaw."You really missed me, Nialler?" Shawn asked, hefting Niall from his chair beside him, into his lap. It was easy. Shawn had always been able to lift him, he'd always been and built. Shawn could barely contain himself as Niall sat on his warm lap. He chuckled and placed his hands on Niall's hips. "Ho ho ho," he laughed, after licking his lips."I've seen you've been a naughty boy this year Niall Horan," He chuckled, "But since you're so cute, I guess I can let it slide. What does a naughty little Niall want for Christmas this year?"

It always made Niall smile, smirk even, when his boyfriend acts like this. He finds this such a huge turn on. The former blonde slowly moved his hips against Shawn's. He certainly did not have a Santa fetish but he did have a Shawn fetish and a big one at that. "Hmm, I want," Niall whispered sexily as he captured Shawn's lips in his own, thrusting his tongue in and around Shawn's. He moaned gently in their mouths and felt both his and Shawn's lengths harden. He knew the man wanted him, he always did. "You," Niall whispered as he pulled his lips back before capturing Shawn's again.

Shawn let the man slip his tongue in again, but he still managed to wave dominance over Niall's head. He thrust his tongue back into Niall's pliant mouth. It felt so good to be kissing him again. His tongue was feverishly dancing against Shawn's roping the man into his heavy lust laden fantasy. He pulled his mouth back. "Then why don't you unwrap your present, you naughty boy?"

Niall smirked and pushed his hips into Shawn's lap before pulling himself off of the man. He had wanted to stay, Shawn's hard cock sitting patiently in between his arse but this worked. He stood in front of the man and pushed his legs apart before falling to his knees and ghosting his hands over Shawn's hardening cock. "Is this," he whispered nuzzling his face against the hard heat, "My present?"

Shawn nodded breathlessly. It had been a while since he had been so consumed by a kiss of such ferocity. But it felt good to pant and to be out of breath. It meant things were still new- still special and sweet. He pushed his pelvis against Niall's face as he smirked, threading a hand through the loose locks of Niall's hair. Shawn hummed, enjoying the feel of Niall's breath between his legs."It's one of a kind, Nialler. It’s bigger than the vibrators you love to use," he chuckled, remembering the man’s personal satisfier before he arrived. They had done away with it long ago- Shawn's own cock was much more efficient. "Why don't you test it out, little Nialler?" he nearly moaned, letting his eyes slide shut.

Niall pushed himself onto his knees. He undid Shawn's pants, freeing the hard red cock. He licked it from the base to the tip, then swirled the tip in his mouth but only for a second. He pulled his lips away from the tasty treat and hummed as he pumped Shawn fluidly. "You're so hard," Niall teased as the man became even harder in his hands, "I don't know if you'll fit." Niall knew that was bullshit. And he knew Shawn knew it was bullshit. But Shawn was not going to just sit there and make Niall ride him. No way. Maybe if they hadn't been away from each other for so long, then Niall would make this a one man show, take control, but not today. He brought Shawn's cock back to his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down on the large treat.

Shawn felt a grin rise to his features; it was feral and filled with desperate mischief. It had been so long since he'd been touched or since he'd actually touched by Niall. He wanted to make it good. He let his hand drift through the locks of Niall’s hair as he made a disapproving sound at Niall's unfortunate news. "I am so sorry, Niall but you're just going to have to try. Wouldn't want me to think you didn't like your gift now would you?" He drawled, bucking his hips so they brushed against Niall's pink pouty lips. He really was too pretty to be a boy.

Niall sucked on Shawn once more, wetting him just enough to where they would hurt when Niall mounted him, but not too much. Niall stood slowly and pulled Shawn's shirt over his head. Shawn was more than half exposed and Niall was still fully dressed. Niall smirked as he leaned down and captured Shawn's lips in his own. 

Shawn snaked his hand down to his dripping arousal. He brushed his thumb over the sensitive slit, teasing Niall's eyes and his ears as he made a sensational groan. "New rule this year," Shawn chuckled, gripping his cock tighter," before you get to sit on my lap this year, naughty , you're going to have to show me all you've got hidden under those clothes. You saw your present, now show me mine," he demanded.

Niall smirked and shrugged. He slowly pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. "Since when do you make rules?" he asked as he ran his fingers down his sides and looped them underneath his pants. Niall inched his pants lower down on his hips, letting them sit just above his aching cock.

Shawn watched as the former blonde try to drive him crazy with anticipation. He smirked and lazily stroked his own cock. He decided he would let Niall have his fun, but in the end he would show the little Irishman who was boss and who had been in control the whole time. Shawn licked his tender lips, opening his legs wider as he slouched in the chair so his hand would have more room to pump. His talented fingers nudged the delicate underside of his molten cock. It pulsed with heady anticipation and lust.He wanted to see Niall ride him for all he was worth. But he wouldn't tell Niall that so he would lead him to it. "You expect to keep me turned on with your pants still on, Niall? Nervous about being so naughty now, Nialler?"

Niall scoffed and shrugged. He wanted noting more than to rip his pants off and force himself onto the man's long, thick, delicious cock. Niall couldn't believe how entranced Shawn had made him so quickly. He wished it was him going up and down the man rather than that hand. Niall felt his tongue dart out of his lips, betraying his self control, and wetting his dry pink lips. He wanted so badly to resist but his own body wanted Shawn to be inside of him. With his self control broken, Niall slid his pants off, revealing that he hadn't worn any underwear. Niall had come home really late last night from Ireland and he was kind of anticipating sex today. So what was the point in wearing underwear?

"No underwear?" Shawn asked smilingly and then stopping the movement over his cock. "You really are naughty, Niall. Miss me that much?"

Niall felt a blush cover his cheeks then walked over to Shawn, silencing the man's childish teasing with his lips. He held Shawn's face with both his hands, feeling the man's jaws move as they kissed. He really had turned into a slut. After all, he had brought his dildo to Ireland. He couldn't help it because Shawn always made Niall horny. Niall forced his tongue around Shawn's and felt his own blood heat. He'd have to remember to hide the dildo because Shawn always teased him for it.

Shawn forced Niall's tongue out of his mouth, replacing the former blonde's empty velvet chamber with a mouthful of his valiant tongue and teeth. He nipped gently at Niall's bottom lip, and then worked his tongue over the pout of pink in an attempt to lick away the damage. It was always fun picking up the pieces. Shawn placed a hand on Niall's hip, nudging the man forward to sit on his lap. Nothing would have been as good as a lap full of Niall in that moment. Shawn felt his cock twitch as he imagined Niall, his legs would be stretched over Shawn's lean thighs, head shot back with sweat pooling at his brow, their needy erections pushing and slipping against another. Yes, that was a wonderful mental image Shawn decided. His lips moved back slightly, his smile now evident. "Have a seat, naughty little boy."

Niall mounted Shawn like he'd been doing it for years. He leaned forward and grinded on the man, making sure Shawn's large cock sat between his arse. He felt Shawn strain not to thrust up into him, making him smirk. He leaned forward slightly, letting his lips brush against Shawn's ear, "You missed me, didn't you?" he whispered as he nibbled on the man's ear. He knew, as soon as Shawn entered him, that the man would figure out Niall had been using the toy which he had said he'd gotten rid of. As whore-ish as it made him, it was kind of exciting to think of Shawn's response. He knew the man wouldn't deny him sex, Niall was curious, though, as to what he would do.

He breathed against Niall's throat, nuzzling against the man's fluttering heart beat. He licked a delicate line around Niall's jaw. Shawn let his hand wander, drifting down to Niall's arse. He moved his firm calloused hand to cup it, and he squeezed tightly."How could I not miss you? You and your hot ass, Nialler?" Shawn drawled, suddenly nipping Niall's pulse. He smirked as the man’s legs shook for a moment out of surprise. "I always miss you. I've been holding out. The last time I came, I was inside you. I've wanted you for over two weeks. So, why don't you oblige me, okay?"

Niall instantly felt a wave of guilt surge through him. Shawn hadn't touched himself and here he was being all slutty. Shoving a plastic toy inside of him, pretending it was Shawn. Niall wasn't sure what was motivating him now. Guilt, sexual want, sexual need, or just love but it didn't matter. He was going to give Shawn the best damn orgasm the man ever had and hopefully, it would take his mind off of how loose Niall would be. Niall brought his lips to Shawn's kissing him again before reaching his hand back and guiding Shawn's cock to his slutty hole. He moaned as he circled it with the organ but didn't push in. He'd let Shawn do that. "So, hard," he panted as he looked into Shawn's eyes.

Shawn watched as Niall's demeanor changed. He wasn't sure why but his slutty little boyfriend had seemed to change for a moment as he felt Niall shift over his engorged cock. Niall’s touch felt so good. He had missed it. "I can't help it. It's been two weeks after all.” Shawn chuckled as the former blonde flushed from head to toe. He moved his hands up and down Niall's sides, appreciating the slim structure and tantalizing frame of his beloved. His skin was hot and delirious with the promise of the best climax he would receive for a very long time. He kissed and bit Niall's lower lip, establishing his need mood as he groaned. "Mmm- Niall- sit down," Shawn instructed, grasping his cock in place for the former blonde.

Niall wouldn't be told twice. He slowly pushed himself down on Shawn, his head throwing itself backwards at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, he was already loose, and it just felt so damn good to have Shawn's thickness buried inside of him. Shawn was so hot inside of him. He moaned as his fingers dug into Shawn's shoulder, "Baaaaaabe." He pushed himself all the way down, moaning louder once Shawn was buried to the hilt. Niall couldn't help himself as his body betrayed him, moving its hips and grinding with Shawn inside of him, forcing him to elicit sexual moans.

Shawn was completely enveloped by the way the Niall's body fit perfect against him. Considering not being prepped in anyway, the man felt kind of open but still felt so tight. Maybe it was their position? Shawn quickly stopped thinking about it and focused on the sensation swimming and pooling inside him. He moved his hips up in a slow sensual grind, making sure he was all the way inside. Now he could seek out that wonderful ball of nerves inside Niall. He wanted to strike the place that made him wild. Shawn let his hands mold into Niall's hips with force, the  former blonde knew he needed this. He surely wouldn't mind. Niall's entrance was swallowing him whole "You want it that bad too?" He hummed as he pinched Niall’s hips tightly

Niall moaned at the feeling of Shawn's hand holding his hips so tightly. Did he want this bad? Fuck yeah he did. He forced himself to look Shawn in his eyes, his mouth sill open to allow his pants out. "Yes," he moaned as Shawn moved his hips slightly. Niall had been sure Shawn couldn't get any deeper but once the man moved and semi-resituated himself, Niall felt the man move in deeper. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck, dropping his head to the man's right shoulder. God, Shawn fit so right inside of him and part of him was wishing he hadn't played with that stupid toy. If he hadn't...Shawn would have felt even better than he did now.

“Good," And with that Shawn thrust all the way inside of the now-brunette haired beauty. He watched as Niall’s body shuttered, Shawn's hot length sliding nearly all the way out before he crashed back in, hitting the sweetest spot in Niall's body with humbling ferocity. His trembling body was so responsive against Shawn's that he couldn't think coherently. Niall was still as easily excited as a virgin, but much more educated than one. He had to admit, Niall must have been one hot virgin, when he had been one. Shawn nuzzled against Niall's ear, breathing in the scent of his hair. He pulled back in and out, this time making their skin slap together in an erotic percussion that caused Shawn to groan."Fuck I missed being so deep inside you," Shawn whispered, "Never again. I won't wait this long to be inside you ever again. You're too fucking sexy to resist."

Niall moaned as Shawn's cock moved roughly inside of him. He immediately began bouncing his hips on Shawn's, making sure to drop himself down as Shawn thrusted into him. Niall felt his body shake with sexual need and frustration. God, this was so good. He moaned loudly. "S-so good...s-so big...much b-better!" Shawn felt so much better than that stupid toy. Niall felt sweat build and drip down his pretty face onto Shawn's tan skin. He never stopped the lifting and dropping of his hips, it was too hard to.

Shawn nearly froze for a moment but decided to keep going. As he pounded in and out of Niall, the question spilled from his lips. He was too curious to resist."Wh-what do you mean much better?" He asked quizzically, his voice bouncing with each and every thrust. He was confused but too needy to stop and it appeared Niall was in the same predicament.

Niall moaned. He had to open his big mouth. "Ahh! I-I used...I-I...f-fu-uhh-cked myself…with the...dildo," Niall panted Shawn's thrusts thankfully continuing. Niall moaned and dropped his head back to Shawn's shoulder. He was bouncing so quickly on Shawn's lap he never wanted it to stop. "Shawn p-please don’t stop!" he panted, his fingers digging into the curly boy's strong shoulder blades.

Shawn's eyes widened. It was a little out of shock, confusion and sexual drive. He couldn't berate the fact that Niall fucking himself on a dildo till he came would be a sexy scene, indeed. But, at the same time, Shawn remembered specifically when the man tossed the plastic toy away into the trash. Shawn gripped Niall's hips harder, unable to stop their pace as he thought. His hips jolted forward as he attempted to intelligibly ask Niall his new question. Unfortunately his voice was caught in a moan before he could ask. He swallowed and continued thrusting, panting before he found enough control to ask the man his query."I-I thought you t-tossed that bloody thing out, N-Niall-"

Niall moaned. Why were they still talking? "I did!" Niall screamed as Shawn nailed his prostate. He felt his body freeze temporarily, but then felt it slowly come back to life with Shawn's hard, deep thrusts. He realized he hadn't answered Shawn's question and through the intense dropping of his hips onto Shawn as the man pounded up into him, he moaned his answer. "I-I needed you!" he cried out his eyes squeezing shut, “Y-you fucking turned me into a cock whore!"

Shawn shut his eyes and began fucking Niall's slutty little whole with even more fervor. He wasn't mad but he was completely turned on by Niall's words. He turned Niall into a cock whore? He'd love to test that theory repeatedly on Niall, just like he was doing in that moment. His dick, molten hot with pleasure, pulsed and abused Niall's prostate- making Niall see a semblance of a milky yard of snow. Shawn growled and gripped his hips tighter."You're my cock whore, Niall," He spoke sensually, "I-I'll let you keep it," he moaned, rubbing his cheek against Niall's cheek, wanting more friction. "But you have to let me watch."

Niall cried as his stomach knotted. He couldn't take much more. The sound of their skin smacking together, the ferocity and velocity of their hips pounding against one another was begging to take over. He threw his head back and rode Shawn with everything he had left. He was trying to hold on but he started thinking about Shawn watching him as he played with himself. He could picture the man standing at the foot of the bed, giving him orders, calling him a slut or a whore. "Shawn!" Niall screamed his body completely convulsing, his eyes rolling back into his head resorting his vision to nothing but black, his arms gripping the man tightly as if he was drowning and his arse tightening around the large organ still moving rapidly in and out of him.

Shawn watched as Niall's hot cream sifted over his hard stomach. He felt his breath hitch, his hips pistoning fast now. He couldn't stop himself as he pounded the man roughly, taking advantage of the hard caress of Niall's tightened arse muscles. The moist walls suffocated his cock so expertly. He latched his mouth onto Niall's neck, marking him as he cried out against his skin. "Fuck Niall!" And then he reached his climax. His seed shooting into Niall as his dick throbbed painfully. It was so hard to not fall forward, but as he rode out his probably best orgasm yet, he pulled Niall closer into his arms to keep them from falling away from each other.

Niall moaned again as Shawn filled him. God it felt so good. His body slouched against Shawn's, almost entirely spent. "Shawn," he panted. He didn't want to be mushy but he really had been worried Shawn would be disappointed with. Maybe this was his Christmas miracle? Niall took a deep breath. He still hated Christmas but maybe Christmas with Shawn wouldn't be so bad. "I love you."

Shawn caught his breath and pulled Niall's panting face away from his shoulder. He studied the visage for a moment, taking in the beauty of his blue eyed lover. His Niall. His cheeks were painted a petal pink as his open mouth gulped in breath after breath of Christmas air. Shawn kissed the tempting lips softly. "I love you too," he whispered, wrapping his arms about Niall's waist. He smiled. If anything would go as half as well as it had tonight Shawn was sure he could get Niall to fall for Christmas as hard as he had for Shawn. He had big plans and even bigger outcomes to contemplate but he knew they would all fall into place sooner or later. "But just because you own my heart, doesn't mean you'll win the bet. I promise I'll give you some nice comfort sex when you lose, Niall. Think of it as a consolation prize."

Niall rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You can keep your consolation sex because it won't happen," Niall retorted smirking, "There is no way that you're going to win and you'll be begging me to sleep with you once you've lost all that smut."

Shawn growled and lowered his lids in annoyance before offering a smack to Niall's arse cheek."You'll be the one begging to bounce on my cock again. You said it yourself, you're a cock whore, Niall," Shawn nearly spat as he nipped Niall's ear lobe. 

"Your dildo might be named ‘Shawn’ but he will never stand up to this," he laughed, shifting his hips so Niall could feel the placid cock slipping out of the tight confines of his entrance.

Niall gasped at the movement of Shawn's hips and glared at the man. "You wish," he replied curtly, "You'll need a Christmas miracle to keep your dirty stories about me." Niall went to push himself off of Shawn.

Shawn held the man down, and chuckled as he instead hefted them both up. He smirked when he noticed his essence rolling down Niall's legs. When he was finally standing so as to throw Niall over his shoulder. He laughed aloud. His face was plastered with a happy smile as he began to walk, offering a tight smack for the now-brunette’s abused arse before he started walking, attempting to cart his squirming lover off to bed. Possibly for some more well needed debauchery."When I am done with you, you'll love Christmas more than you love my cock."

Niall tried to squirm out of Shawn's grasp and was nearly ready to kill the man when he felt Shawn's hard hand come down on his arse. Having little energy to retort, he balanced himself as best he could and sighed in semi-defeat. "Just put me down, love"

Shawn shook his head in refusal."You need sleep my naughty little cock whore. You have a big day tomorrow." Shawn chuckled, still walking as Niall pouted on his shoulder. Tomorrow would prove interesting, especially when Niall was faced with such a blatant challenge. He turned his face up, humming a familiar tune as Niall struggled. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a sexy naughty leprechaun!”


	2. On the First Day of Christmas

Niall crossed his arms and huddled them closer to his chest. It was officially 2 degrees below zero and he and Shawn had been searching for the 'perfect' Christmas tree for over two hours. Niall wouldn't have minded if Shawn hadn't lied to him about the temperature this morning. 

“Don't be such a princess, love. It's going to be quite warm today!” and like the idiot he was, Niall believed him. He'd been opting to wear a scarf and a winter coat. Damn that Shawn, if he wanted to win this bet, this was not the way to do it. "They all look the same. Hurry up so we can go back inside and pay for the damn tree" Niall sighed as he bent down to look Shawn in his eyes. The man was currently on his back underneath yet another tree, checking to make sure it's branches were 'real'. Niall shivered as a gust of winter wind wrapped around them. "This one is fine, just buy it already"

Shawn snorted and finally let Niall have his way. "There, you picked out the perfect Christmas tree Niall and you did it of your own free will," the man chuckled. He smiled and kissed Niall's cold cheek. He'd been much less resistant to the weather than Shawn had thought but it was suiting its purpose for Shawn's plan, it was kind of funny to see Niall huddled against him in a ball for warmth. "You know," Shawn stated, reaching for his wallet, "Its cold like this in the holiday, so people will huddle together and find love. Sweet of Mother Nature isn't it? I think it means no one should be alone for the holidays."

Niall rolled his eyes. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever said, and for you, that's an accomplishment," Niall retorted as the wind blew around them again. Niall felt his body shake and shiver.

Shawn shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever babe,” Shawn chuckled. Shawn threw a large snow ball at Niall that covered in small hills of fluffy white snow. "Aww, you look so cute like that. I wish I had a camera," Shawn mused. He shuffled over to Niall, trying to brush some snow off the former blonde's nose. He leaned down, and kissed Niall's lips sweetly. "Don't worry love because I'll warm you up, Nialler."

Niall was slightly pissed about the snow ball, but the kiss he received afterwards was definitely worth it. Niall grabbed Shawn and kissed him with everything he had his lips now the only warm part of his body. If Shawn was going to drag him out here, he at least owed him a good kiss.

Shawn paused, and shifted his eyes, lips still haphazardly attached to Niall's own whining mouth as he heard footsteps approaching. It was a major threat because Niall and Shawn's relationship was known only by their inner circle and each boys’ the management. Their preference were permitted but to be kept within its confines. His eyes drifted over another familiar pair, Louis and some bird he doesn’t know. He pried his lips away from Niall for a moment and waved with a free hand. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Shawn! Niall! Get a bloody room!” Louis laughed as he dragged the girl along with him, "God! do you guys ever stop making out!?"

The girl stayed quiet and just kept her arm timidly placed around Louis' bent arm. Shawn flashed his smile, silently acknowledging the girl. “So are you guys here for a Christmas tree because we already  found ours.” Shawn said as he pointed to the said tree. "Niall picked the perfect tree!"

Louis laughed, "You got the Niall to pick out a tree?! I thought you hated Christmas, mate?"

Niall rolled his eyes. He was cold and extremely uncomfortable and Louis with his ridiculousness is making it worse. "Fu---" Niall started but Shawn's hand wormed its way over his mouth. He glared at the man then ripped it from his face. He supposed 'fuck you' wasn't in the Christmas spirit.

"Aw come on mate, don't be like that!" Louis said as he looked at the two of them, "Looks like Shawn got you whipped, huh?!" Louis knew he was pissing Niall off but he couldn't help it. He was in a really good mood and what kind of friend would he be if he didn't make fun of Niall?

Shawn chuckled nervously before pulling Niall to his chest, in case he needed to save the holiday spirit from Niall's offensive, prominently, anti-Christmas language. He smiled at the two, the couple looked so happy, unlike him and Niall. But inside he knew that their relationship was just as healthy, if not more so. "Don't mind Niall, he had a long night yesterday."

Louis groaned as he covered his ears, "I don't need to know about about how Niall gets some cock.” Niall just glared. He was getting ready to throttle Louis, but felt Shawn's arms tighten around him. "Louis,"

Shawn's eyes widened as he held Niall to him. He knew what the former blonde was capable of and so he cuddled Niall into his chest. He kissed his forehead. "Louis, you might want to take a break," Shawn suggested, grinning to the feathery-haired lad. He cooed in Niall's ear. "Don't let him get to you, he's probably jealous of you," Shawn mused, warming the former blonde with his body.

The girl smiled sheepishly as she stepped in. "You should be nice during the holidays, love" he chided, "You might not get a gift from Niall if you aren't."

"Yeah right," Louis laughed, "Like he’d buy anything for anyone but himself!"

That was it! That was fucking it! Niall was going to throttle his bandmate. Fuck Christmas, he was going to kill him. Niall tried to pull himself from Shawn's grasp but the man was stronger than he thought.

Louis saw the anger flare in Niall's eyes and immediately put his hands out, "Bring it on, mate! I'll kick your arse!"

Shawn sighed and shook his head. It was really all in good fun after seeing the snow ball fight yesterday. He was also getting a little bit excited to see a good old fashioned pummelling in the snow. Ah, fond memories. Shawn chuckled and whispered in Niall's ear seductively. "If I let you go and you give him a piece of your mind, you owe me cuddling, got it?" Shawn smiled and pulled away, not yet releasing Niall.

Niall smirked happily. "Ok, deal."

"Now, Louis is that anyway to talk during the holidays. You know Christmas might just get back at you somehow," he warned chuckling, as a gust of cold air hit. Shawn made a face built on his laughter. The mock surprised look graced his peaceful features as he let his hands slip from the former blonde's waist. "Oops," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as the former blonde bounded from his arms.

Niall tackled Louis to the ground. He'd been dying to beat the shit out of this man!

Louis really didn't think Shawn would let Niall go but hey, he'd take any chance to kick the Niall's arse.

The two men rolled around in the snow as they playfully hit each other. Shawn and the girl watched the two with joy. It was such a wonderful sight to see two young people enjoying the snow like they were. It brought back found memories of great snow forts and battles among children in his hometown. Shawn's heart swelled in pride as he wiped at his dry eyes."I love the holidays!"

The girl could only chuckle and hold her hands to her face. Watching her friends play as such brought her great joy and she stepped back with Shawn to enjoy the holiday memories. “I suppose we haven’t been formally introduced. Hi, I’m Eleanor.” She said in an amused tone.

“Shawn," he smiled as he reached for her hand.

Louis pushed Niall hard, sending the former blonde haired boy towards the trunk of a tree. He stood and wiped the snow off of himself then looked at Shawn. "Ha! I am better than that wanker!"

Shawn shook his head as he watched Niall leap back and jump on Louis. He effectively managed to push Louis's face into the snow. Shawn thought he heard some semblance of 'take it back' before he chuckled, having to brace himself at the knee so he wouldn't topple over.

"Eleanor!" he cried out, "Do you have a camera?!" His voice was dancing with laughter at the scene which he one day hoped to use as a cover of his Christmas cards. It was such a beautiful memory indeed.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring one either," she laughed.

"That's okay. We'll just have to instigate them again," he chuckled, still holding himself as Niall smacked Louis on the back of the head.

Niall pushed himself off of Louis as Louis turned in the snow and laughed. "No fair, mate! You're supposed to let me win. It’s Christmas!"

Niall rolled his eyes and turned back to Shawn, "Can we go now?"

"Of course," Shawn chuckled and opened his arms to Niall readily. The former blonde walked into the embrace and Shawn brushed some snow from his hair. He kissed the Niall's temple lightly as Niall stuck his tongue out at Louis in victory, which caused Shawn to roll his eyes and drag Niall over to the tree they'd chosen. And Niall called him childish? Shawn hadn't been the one rolling around in the snow, although he would have loved to with Niall beside him. He decided to plot that out, snow and Niall seemed like a good mix. "Let's just get the tree first and then we can go home and I'll warm you up," Shawn chided.

"Wait!" Eleanor called out to them when she noticed they were about to leave. She left Louis to compose himself and she approached the two, holding out a small red envelope.”Please take this," she pushed the letter out in front of them.

Shawn smiled and clasped the small letter in his hand.

"It's an invitation," she explained. "Louis and I would like to invite you to our home in a few days for a small party," she said happily.

"We'll be there!" Shawn said excitedly. This would work with one of his plots."What do you say Niall? Want to go to a Christmas party?" he asked hugging the irishman in his arms.

Niall would have scoffed but Eleanor was a nice person she was a friend. He sighed in aggravation. He just wanted to go home. "Fine," he said in an attempt to keep his demeanor and not her the girl's feelings.

"We won't miss it, Eleanor," Shawn smiled and waved to the other couple. "Let's get Niall home," Shawn nodded to Louis and Eleanor before tugging Niall back to him closer. He would have liked to walk a little more to enjoy the weather but he knew Niall wouldn’t like it, so he instead opted for an easier route. He talked to the man in charge and arranged the tree they’ve chosen to be delivered as soon as they left. To do that, Shawn needed to add more digits to the price tag. With everything settled, they drove home safely.

Once they arrived at their home, standing in the comforting warmth of their own kitchen. He let Niall out of his arms and instructed the men who delivered the tree to place it where he wants it. "See, isn’t this nice?” Shawn said when all the other men left their home.l

Niall shuttered. He was still unbelievably cold. "Maybe for you," he huffed as he peeled his scarf off, "You didn't get pushed to a tree.”

"Still feeling cold?" Shawn turned to look at Niall shiver in his now partially wet clothing. Shawn smiled and began to take careful steps towards the former blonde. When he arrived, he pressed his warm hands to Niall’s shoulders, massaging the tender muscles.

Niall let his muscles relax into Shawn's hands. Niall pulled his wet shirt off and threw it on the floor. "I'm not putting decorations on that tree. It's a stupid tradition, to cut down a tree and decorate it with stupid gaudy decorations." Niall let out a small sigh as Shawn's hands wormed their way along his sides, “Babe, I'm being serious."

"You're grouchy because you're cold. Is that it baby?” Shawn smirked before he twisted the former blonde around, his back pressed to Shawn's chest as one of his hands travelled up Niall's naked chest, enjoying the feeling of chilled skin under his hot finger tips. Shawn gripped Niall's chin while the other hand snaked around Niall's trim midsection. He whispered hotly in the former blonde's ear before squeezing his hip firmly. 'You listen to me now Niall, we're putting up that tree together and you are going to like it. You understand me?" His voice was firm and husky with traces of falling lust in its wake. Shawn pressed his pelvis forward, amplifying his message. "Be a good boy for me, not only presents go under the Christmas tree."

Niall felt his breath hitch. Shawn felt so good against him, his words harsh and demanding. Dear God, how the hell did the man do this so easily? "If...if you think, forcing me to decorate a Christmas tree will...make me like Christmas..." Niall's words were broken by pants he was trying to hold back. "You're wrong."

Shawn growled low and deep beside Niall's ear, letting his tongue dip out to taste the sweet juncture of Niall's throat. "You'll like whatever tell you to Niall, now," he said huskily in a purr moving his hand from Niall's hip to his burning clothed bulge, giving it a tight squeeze. "I promise the results will leave you begging for more. Now, go change and get your arse back down here in five minutes before I go up there and get you," he hissed, biting the love bite he'd given Niall the night before, re-establishing who the former blonde belonged to and who he would listen to.

Niall moaned at Shawn's forwardness and the amazingly hot bite he'd just received. He couldn't believe that Shawn didn't want to fuck him. Niall had felt his cock, he had been hard. He shook his head, now he was all confused. "You want me to get dressed?" he asked slowly turning around and looking at Shawn, "Are you sure?"

Shawn chuckled and captured Niall's lips roughly, shoving the smaller man against his chest before his warm hands trailed to Niall's arse and grasped the firm mounds tightly. He pulled away from the whimpering mouth, sure to flick his tongue against the lower lip before he moved away completely. "If you want to put up the tree topless, be my guest, little Nialler"

Niall could not believe Shawn was teasing him like this. But, he was not going to show it. He cleared his throat and forced himself to sigh, not moan. "Whatever," he said his heart still thumping rapidly in his chest, his body burning sexually. He wasn't going to let on how hot and bothered he was.

Shawn shook his head and rolled his pupils about his eyes, mocking Niall's childish attempts at being in control. It was obvious that the former blonde was hot, aroused, and needy. Shawn knew it would only be a matter of time, and the amount of pressure he put on Niall before the former blonde cracked. It would be fun. "So, are you to decorate with me topless then? You know you’re sexy all exposed like that? You'll be even hotter decorating the tree like a good boy, Nialler."

Niall couldn't let Shawn know. "Yea right, I'm going to go get another shirt and a pair of pants," he said. He conveniently left out trying to think of anything he found repulsive. Niall felt his semi-hardened cock begin to soften, much to his relief. He turned and began walking away from Shawn. He could do this. He could. He wasn't sure if this was part of Shawn's scheme to get him to like Christmas or not, the man had been so cryptic about everything, but if it was, Niall didn't understand how.

As soon as the former blonde had returned, sporting a black jumper and a pair of sweats, Shawn had coerced him into decorating the tree. They'd been hanging balls and small ornaments for the better part of twenty minutes, all the while, Shawn tortured Niall with 'accidental' touches and brushes. He knew the former blonde was on to him but that made the game more fun. Shawn softly moved past Niall, brushing his hips against his firm backside as he pulled out a ball to hang on a branch directly in front of Niall. "Excuse me," he said afterwards, the grin still heard in his voice.

Niall was trying so hard to be mad, and to brood but he couldn't. Shawn kept on torturing him and he knew it! Niall could barely think straight as they hung the stupid decorations. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked down at the box full of ornaments. Well, if Shawn wanted to play, Niall bent down at the hips, making sure Shawn would see his arse. He knew that Shawn wouldn't touch him. But, Niall didn't need him to. He knew Shawn loved his arse, to look at it, to touch it, to smack it, anything and he knew the man would, if nothing else, stare at his elevated arse. "This is dumb," he said. He used to hate decorating the tree but with Shawn, it wasn't so bad.

Shawn did notice Niall's pert arse. He always noticed it. Niall's arse had its own alert system in Shawn's mind. Shawn licked his lips and gave Niall's arse and nudge with his hip as he moved, completely on accident of course. He placed another ornament on the tree, and chuckled as the former blonde stumbled. "Be careful you might trip, I wouldn't want you to skin your knees or something."

Niall semi-gasped and did in fact fall to his knees. He couldn't do this. What the fuck was he thinking? Why was he doing this? Niall took a minute to catch his ragged breath and let his head drop for a second. He had to collect himself. He couldn't let Shawn win. He just needed a moment to focus. His pants were getting tighter and his blood was boiling. Fuck! How was he supposed to win this game?

"You okay, Niall?" he asked. Shawn shook his head and laughed lightly as the former blonde stayed on his knees beneath the mighty Christmas tree. He lowered himself down slowly to Niall's level, resting his weight on his heels as he crouched in front of Niall. He grasped the firm chin, and brought Niall's painful gaze to his eyes. "You know how sexy you look under the tree, love?"

Niall should have glared. He should have pushed the arrogant man away, said something curt but, “Shawn," he panted swallowing yet another lump. He shouldn't be submitting! He should have pushed Shawn away but he couldn't. Fuck his damn body.

"You're like a little present," Shawn drawled, running a finger down Niall's chest to trace the delicate curves of his covered chest and then hummed in approval. "All that's left to do is unwrap you, open you, and see what you can do?" Shawn asked seductively, barley touching the former blonde yet driving him insane for more contact. The brown-eyed boy smirked wryly at him, laughing. "Should I open my present, Niall?"

No! No! NO! Niall should be screaming no but his throat wasn't working, which was a good thing? He couldn't say that he wanted to be unwrapped as Shawn put it, and he couldn't lie either. His heart was pounding louder now as Shawn's fingers left trails of fire along his clothed chest. He had to think. He was acting like this was their first time together like he wasn't used to Shawn's antics by now but he couldn't help it. Why was he acting like this?!

Shawn slowly pulled at the hem of Niall's top, never breaking eye contact with the catatonic former blonde. He levelled the shirt over Niall's head. Shawn pressed his lips against Niall's neck, licking and biting as the hot pulse in the slender throat where he had marked Niall. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, my dirty slut?”

Niall moaned, his eyes slipping closed at the contact. Shawn always made him weak. Niall hated that he loved it when Shawn called him such degrading names. He hated that the man knew he could and always would get away with it. But it was only the two of them so maybe acting on his feelings for once wouldn't be so bad. He pushed his arms to wrap around Shawn's neck, holding the man to his neck, ensuring he didn't leave, didn't stop. "The only one I want right now is to have you in me", he panted as his cheeks lit with a light red blush that easily spread to his chest.

Shawn smiled feeling victorious. He pushed his face forward nuzzling Niall's cheek before he licked the soft, heated flesh. "You taste awfully good for someone who is so bitter, Nialler," he whispered, a hand trailing down the now exposed stomach, making his stomach muscles quiver in exertion as he toyed with the pliant skin."I wonder how I should play with my new toy first. What do you think, Niall? You wanna play?"

Niall turned his face to force their lips to meet. He kissed Shawn hungrily and moved his hands to hold the man's face. Did he want to play? What kind of question was that? Of course he wanted to play! Niall let his mouth open more and let Shawn's skilled tongue in. He moaned into their kiss as Shawn's one hand continued to touch his stomach lightly, leaving fire in its wake.

Shawn stifled a laugh as he plundered the former blonde's wet hot cavern, raping it of every last demure molecule as he pushed Niall down on his back, beneath their sacred tree. Shawn ground his hips roughly against the former blonde's, admiring the pleasant manner in which Niall's pliant hips pushed back, his slender body arching readily. He thrusted forward hard and hummed approvingly." I see my new toy likes things hard and fast, right? Is that right my filthy little boy?"

Niall released a moan of submission as soon as he heard Shawn call him his 'filthy little boy'. His length hardened almost immediately. Rough sex was one of his favorite ways to have sex. "Yes," he panted. God, he really was a slut. His legs spread on their own accord, giving Shawn more than enough room to do only what Niall day dreamed of. "O-only yours..."

Shawn growled and yanked Niall former blonde hair. "Fucking right you're mine, I own you! My Irish slut," Shawn chuckled stealing a heated kiss from Niall's whimpering mouth. It was always a treat to have Niall so submissive. He must have really been enjoying his treatment. Shawn ripped down Niall's pants and smirked. As he slowly slid away the annoying cloth he began to hum. The beat bounced in his throat as he stared hungrily at Niall."On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me," his voice was low, deep and husky, completely and utterly sexy, "Fun out in the snow then sex rougher than the Christmas tree."

Niall moaned at the sound of Shawn's sultry sexy voice singing that stupid Christmas carol. But wait? Referencing sex in a Christmas song? He ignored it temporarily and moaned again realizing Shawn had called him a slut again, even better he called him his slut. Niall pushed his hips upwards into Shawn's and closed his eyes as his bare length rubbed against Shawn's clothed manhood. God, he was so needy. “Shawn,"

The Canadian pop star continued his insistent rhythm, forcing his hard clothed member against Niall's lower regions. He wanted Niall to beg for this. He wanted him to be committed to Christmas and this was the way to do it. He nipped again at the former blonde's open mouth, growling pleasantly to the quaking mess beneath him. "Say it Niall, what do you want? C'mon," he teased, "Sing for me.”

Fuck! What was the stupid lyric? What had Shawn sung?! Niall moaned again, Shawn's constant rubbing becoming mind numbing. He arched again and placed his arms around Shawn's shoulders. What the hell was that fucking lyric?! Niall felt Shawn move into him again. His clothing preventing the skin to skin contact he desperately needed. "I want you!" he moaned, nothing else coming to mind, "Oh fuck! Please! U-use me! Fuck me, please, anything!"

"No, not until you sing it." Shawn chuckled at the tempting pleas, but again he leaned forward and dipped his tongue into Niall's ear, biting hard at the supple droop of his ear lobe. Shawn was going to make this good. Niall would not regret this Christmas. ”Repeat after me whore," he whispered, "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me," each was accented by a hard thrust- hoping the former blonde would catch the rhythm, "Fun out in the snow then sex rougher than the Christmas tree, now fucking say it my cock slut."

Niall moaned. "O-on the-ohh-first day of-ahhh-Christmas..." he tried as Shawn relentlessly thrusted against him, "M-my t-true love gave to me..." Niall could feel himself pant as they became erratic. He had to focus or he'd cum without Shawn ever touching him, "F-fun out in-in the sn-ohhh-w and and... sex rougher than th-the-mmmm-Christmas tree!" The last part was rushed his hips thrusting upwards into Shawn's nice hard stomach. He had gotten the lyric out.

 "Fuck me!" he cried his body yearning for Shawn to be buried inside of him. Although, he briefly wondered if Shawn wouldn't abide by his request, maybe to prove that Niall wasn't in control? Niall moaned, "Hurry!"

"Good boy, I'll have you caroling in no time," he whispered pulling back to straddle Niall's hips as the former blonde lay on the floor, panting and moaning, as Shawn reached inside his own pants and drew out his impressive cock. "But right now I'm not in the mood for Christmas songs. I'm in the mood for something else loud, festive and exciting," Shawn smirked, thrusting his fingers inside Niall's gaping mouth. "I wanna hear you scream my name. I wanna hear you tell me that you loved decorating the tree with me and that you love my cock in your arse as far up as it can go," Shawn practically ordered as he pushed his fingers in and out of Niall's mouth. "Suck now before I fuck you dry and make you bleed, my little leprechaun."

Niall wrapped his lips tightly around Shawn's fingers. Oh God, the man was so hot when he was like this. Niall felt his body ache for touch and his hips thrust upwards again. God, he was so hot! “Shawn!" Niall moaned as his eyes slipped closed and his body began shaking in sexual anticipation. Would Shawn really be as rough as he promised? God, Niall hoped so. He let his tongue wrap around Shawn's intruding fingers then went back to sucking on them, tasting the only part of Shawn he was given.

Shawn smirked in a victorious smile as the former blonde submitted and sucked eagerly on his fingers. Shawn loved getting him all riled up about this. The former blonde was the hottest fuck ever when he was hot and bothered. Shawn had noted that on several occasions he would demand their love making to be rougher, harder and heavier. Shawn of course obliged and now, Niall was truly getting what he's wanted. "That's enough, slut," he said appraisingly over the former blonde as he withdrew his fingers. He trailed the dripping wet extremities down Niall's rising and falling chest, over his sensual hips, focusing the quick silver pattern of the former blonde’s hips. He finally allowed his fingers to prod against Niall's whimpering orifice. He slammed one in without warning. "So good and hot and tight as always baby."

Niall moaned as Shawn's finger moved inside of him. His hips instantly began moving, not being accustomed to such a small piece of Shawn inside of him. They wanted more. Niall wanted more. All those touches before, all the little advances, Niall had been ready for the last 25 minutes to have sex and now that they were close enough he wasn't going to waste it. "Fuck! Fuck me!" he demanded his hips still moved against Shawn's embedded finger.

Shawn smirked and withdrew his finger. "Are you so eager for my cock?” Shawn was pushing Niall's hips back down on the ground painfully hard, Niall would have a bruise. He smiled as he nuzzled the pleasure stricken face."Just as it should be, the slut wants the cock, and I gives it to the slut," he said as he thrust into Niall dry, embedding himself in the former blonde. "Is this what you want?" He asked as he pounded in to the former blonde, hitting his sweet stop in a venomous accuracy.

Niall cried out his body arching as far off the ground as it could. "Yes!" he moaned wrapping his arms tightly around Shawn's chest, eyes screwing shut, "Fuck! Yes! Oh God!" Shawn had given him no time to adjust and it was the roughest, hottest thing Niall ever experienced. Their skin was deafening as it smacked against one another and Niall couldn't stop his body from writhing. It was too fucking good to be true! "Shawn! Fuck!" he cried as Shawn's thrusts never faltered in their speed and accuracy, "More!" He knew he was asking for it but damn it, the man had wound him up so tightly that this was all he wanted.

The thrusting became harder at the sounds of Niall's keening voice in his ears. The sweet sensual smell and sound of their sex was radiating and mingling with the scent of pine. Ah, Christmas, he loved it. His hips pistoned in and out of Niall's filthy body, their rough love making had left him marred with scratches and bites, branding him in Shawn's own way."How much do you like Christmas now you little fucking slut?"

"I-I hate it!" Niall moaned as Shawn gave him exactly what he wanted. He couldn't stop moving on the floor, his fingers digging deeper into Shawn's back, his eyes still shut. Everything was so hard, so fast, Niall felt like he'd soon feel Shawn's cock all the way in his throat. He cried out his body taking everything Shawn was giving him. "I still hate it!"

Shawn stopped abruptly as the words erupted from the former blonde's throat. His hips didn't even give an aftershock as he just crouched there over the former blonde's body. His eyes narrowed. "Is that so?” Shawn asked, shaking his head. Niall had been doing so well. "Not what I wanted to hear. When you smarten up, come back to me. Don't you dare fucking touch yourself," Shawn warned as he pulled out of the quaking former blonde, rising to stand and taking a seat across the room to watch Niall lay on the ground by himself. "When you can say you like decorating the Christmas tree with me you can have my cock back, until then, you will lay there and suffer."

Niall couldn't believe that had just happened. Niall panted as his hips began moving, doing anything to get some sort of stimulation back. Niall needed Shawn, he needed him back inside so bad and if that meant he had to say he liked decorating the tree, then fine! That was exactly what he'd do. Niall forced himself to sit, his body shaking. It had been so wound up and it was so close to release that it couldn't help but tremble. Niall forced his eyes to look at Shawn, as he sat smugly on the chair. "I-I liked decorating the tree," Niall panted his words almost breaking as they left his lips, "Please. I-I liked it."

Shawn smirked and spread his legs open in a seat for Niall. He knew the former blonde was lying but this was just to break his pride, to make him get used to the fact that it wasn't always about what he wanted. It was Christmas, a time for sharing. "Very good Nialler, now sit on my big cock. It misses you," he drawled, pumping his smooth length in a teasing manner. "Come here."

Niall didn't trust his legs to hold him, but he was going to give it a shot. He pushed himself off the floor, his body still trembling with sexual need. "Babe," he panted frozen in his path. He really felt like his knees would give out the second he took a step. Niall forced his eyes to look back at Shawn, his big red cock standing proudly. God, Niall just wanted that back inside of him. He just wanted Shawn to fuck him again. That meant that he'd have to pray his knees didn't give out on him. Niall took his steps slowly, his body continually trembling. How had Shawn managed to get him so wound up? How had Shawn been able to make him so sexual frustrated that his body shook in anticipation?

Shawn smirked wryly, watching the scene unfold. "You can make it, my sexy little leprechaun. Few more steps and you can have my cock again. I'll even lift you on it if you come here like a good boy and tell me what you want for Christmas." Shawn drawled, watching the shaking steps of his careful feet. Shawn held out his arms to the boy. "Hurry up so I can make you cum hard Niall.” He groaned proudly. He didn't say anything but it had been just as painful for him as it was for Niall when he'd pulled out and left. He wanted and needed this too.

Niall pushed himself to move faster, causing his knees to buckle and him to fall to the floor, in between Shawn's splayed legs. His knees scraped again against the carpet, his hands grasped tightly onto the man's thighs. It was too much. Niall needed release so badly his body hurt. He looked up at Shawn trying his damnedest to keep a strong facade, even though it was already too late.

Shawn felt a little sorry for the ache in the former blonde's eyes and so he hefted him up off the floor and sat him on his own lap but not yet on his cock. Shawn hid his sympathy as he rubbed Niall's thighs. "You ready for my cock again, Niall?" he asked, mouth dangerously close to Niall's ear. Again, he wanted to make Niall see. The former blonde needed to say please, this was all in the name of the Christmas spirit after all.

Niall moved his hips back as much as he could. "Yes," Niall whispered. It felt good to be this close to Shawn again, to have the one thing he wanted most so close to him. Niall didn't know what to do. His brain was no longer functioning logically so he turned his face towards Shawn's instantly pressing his lips anywhere they could go. He slowly began rocking against Shawn's rock hard chest and his similarly hard cock."God! Please!"

"As you wish, babe," Shawn said lifting Niall's pelvis until it breached over his dripping cock. He let the former blonde slide down slowly- making and letting him enjoy every agonizing second of the penetration. "Do you like this?" Shawn whispered pressing wet opened mouth kisses to Niall's throat, licking decadently at his collar bone and jaw. It would be rough again soon so he savored the moment.

Niall moaned as Shawn reclaimed his rightful place inside of him. "Yes! Shawn! Yes!" he cried as Shawn slowly buried himself deeply inside of him. God, Shawn really did turn him into a slut. "Y-you're big, so big and hard!" He wasn’t even talking dirty this time. Shawn is just so big for his body to handle. Niall panted as he brought his face to Shawn's. He let his forehead rest against Shawn's, his eyes embedding in Shawn's. Niall had never loved anyone like he did Shawn.

The younger lad smiled and began panting again as the former blonde slid down his long heated appendage. His cock was aching inside of Niall, begging for movement but he held off, only giving into small jumps in his hips. He kissed Niall's ear, then his cheek and eventually, his throat. He smirked and worked his hands over Niall's thighs and hips, eliciting the most beautiful wondrous noises he'd ever heard." How hard do you want it, Niall?" He asked in a low meaningful voice, traces of lust sewn into his words thoroughly. "Like this?" he asked making a slow gyration of his hips. "Or like this?" he asked before slamming himself in, closing his eyes as he let out a noise of appreciation.

Niall moaned and arched. He needed it he wasn’t sure how. He was glad to have control again though. He clutched Shawn tightly and dropped his head to the man's shoulder. "Hard," he panted that stupid lyric running around his head. 'Rougher than the Christmas Tree', wasn't that what Shawn promised? He supposed he didn't care, as long as Shawn helped him release. As long as Shawn kept him close.

"That's what I thought," he whispered sensually. Shawn smiled and began to oblige his pliant lover. With a quick shift in their position, Shawn's legs spread wider and Niall balancing precariously on his lover’s prized endowment. Shawn's started his hard and passionate rhythm. He raised Niall's hips with his hands as he pushed roughly in and out of his little Christmas devil. "You want more?"

Niall cried out at Shawn's movement and rhythm. He clutched the man tightly as his body was lifted and dropped and pounded into. Niall moaned into the older man's shoulder, "S-so...fucking...good!" Niall was so relieved that the man wasn't holding back from him anymore. His body couldn't take it. Then his brain reminded him of Shawn's question. Did he want more? Niall wanted whatever Shawn could give him. His body was on fire and Shawn was the only one that could help him.

Shawn heard the whimpering words that rushed from beyond Niall's mouth. He took a firmer hold on Niall's hips, twisting them as he forced Niall down on his cock repeatedly. Shawn couldn't help but feel a rising tightness in his groin but he would hold out. Niall would cum first and Shawn was sure he'd enjoy it much better that way. The man smirked to himself as he hummed against Niall's ear in joyous stimulation. Shawn was so happy he'd found someone as special as Niall to give his heart to, especially during Christmas. Their fucking and love making, their jesting and jabs might have been rough and sometimes a little shocking, but Shawn loved him for it. It made Niall who he was and that's all he wanted. But he couldn't let the former blonde live without finding love during the Christmas season. He was going to make this the best Christmas for Niall ever. The holidays weren't for the lonely and Shawn was finally glad to share it with someone. He moaned in utter bliss. "You’re so hot and tight."

Niall moaned, his cock begging for release, he just wanted another moment. He wanted to hold onto this for a little longer. But, his body still didn't seem to want to listen to his brain. Niall cried out and felt his inner walls crash down on Shawn. "Shawn!" he cried his back arching, forcing his stomach against Shawn's and his cum to spurt and rub into their connected skin. He shook as he cum then dropped his face to rest against Shawn's, his vision still blurring.

Shawn growled low and deep in his throat, feeling the man’s seed hit his stomach and Niall's hole strangle his length as he pushed in with a few more hard thrusts. He wanted Niall to ride out his orgasm. When he was sure Niall had stopped cumming, the man threw his head back and screamed out as he finally succumbed to Niall's tightness. "Fuck Niall!" that was it. They were left in a panting mess again, covered in cum and sweat. Shawn gathered Niall to him and kissed his temple."See, this is how I decorate Christmas trees." Shawn panted, milking himself for the words as he felt his cum dripping from around his cock still inside of Niall."Do you like it?"

Niall couldn't help but laugh. "If we have to do this every year, just to decorate the Christmas tree," he said trying his best to keep the smile from his face, "Then maybe, I could learn to like it. But that does not mean I like Christmas, because I still don't."

Shawn snorted. "I have eleven days to make you see how stupid you are, Niall," Shawn chuckled and rubbed Niall's back."I can guarantee you'll be more pleasantly surprised as to how pleasurable Christmas activities can be." He smirked and kissed Niall's forehead. He looked down at their connected bodies and realized how filthy and sweaty they really were. Niall looked completely trashed, his skin was marred and he could barely keep his eyes open. Shawn smiled and kissed him again. "How about we get in the tub and clean off, decorating trees is a dirty job, Niall."

Niall let another smile come across his face and dropped his head onto Shawn's strong shoulder and burying his face into his neck. That invitation sounded good. Shawn was the best thing that had ever happened to Niall. He let his eyes close temporarily. He didn't want to admit it but Shawn was slowly changing his mind about Christmas. "Yea," he whispered against Shawn's neck, "A bath sounds good."


	3. On the Second Day of Christmas

Shawn had never remembered the shopping centre being as crowded as it was considering they were international pop stars, it made more people look at them and follow them around. Shawn had decided that morning he and Niall would go out to finish their Christmas shopping. Shawn had managed to convince Niall to enjoy the Christmas spirit, opting to dress the former blonde in a red jumper with a white jacket and gray shorts that perfectly showed off his bum and milky legs. He also made him wear matching scarf and ear muffs. Shawn had completely agreed with his eyes that Niall was adorable, but Niall was decidedly unimpressed with his apparel. After about three hours of walking around buying and hiding gifts while being trampled by other shoppers and some fans, Shawn was convinced by Niall's whining and begging that is was time to leave. Shawn dragged him through the crowd, people fighting over decorative gift boxes with presents inside, yelling and screaming, and the constant blare of Christmas music. Shawn could tell Niall was not feeling the holiday spirit. He looked down at the former blonde and watched as his face dropped and sagged in exhaustion, his smaller hand gripping Shawn's in fear and annoyance. He didn’t care if other people saw them while they were holding hands. Shawn secretly kissed Niall's knuckles and tried to lead him through the people. "Don't worry love. We'll be out of here soon and we can relax when we get back home," Shawn reassured.

Two men almost rammed into Niall, making him falter and walk behind Shawn. He was so over this! How could people be so enthralled by all of this? He clutched Shawn's hand tighter. He didn't want to be forcefully separated from Shawn."I don't know why you dragged me out here in the first place," Niall said as a woman tackled a little old lady for a cute sweater. Niall brought his attention back to Shawn's back, "You didn't even buy the gifts you wanted. We still don't have a gift for Louis, even though that wanker doesn't deserve one or for the other lads. So, why'd you drag me out here?" There were so many people that it was getting a little difficult to breathe. An old woman was accidentally pushed into Niall and Shawn's joined arms, temporarily separating them and spilling her hot cocoa down Niall's white jacket.

"Ooops," she said, smiling, her eyes curving, "I’m really sorry! I’ll just buy you a new jacket, there's a great sale going on over there!" Niall was going to glare at her but decided otherwise "Just relax I'm taking you home, love.” Shawn sighed and gripped Niall by the waist, making sure the former blonde was out of harm's way for the duration of their travel. He didn’t acknowledge the old woman’s kind offer and just smiled sweetly. They finally reached the door and stepped outside. He wasn't sure if Niall was relieved to be out or pissed off more at the cold. Shawn sighed and made his way down the street, holding Niall by his waist.

Niall pulled himself away from Shawn's grasp. "I don't want to go anywhere with you," he hissed, "It's your fault I'm out here, that I had to wear these stupid earmuffs and scarf." Niall ripped both articles from him and threw them at Shawn. "It's your fault my my dad's jacket is ruined!" Niall was so upset about this jacket. He'd never washed it, he'd only found it when he went sifting through his old home. The coat had still smelled like his old man until this morning, now, now it smelled like hot chocolate. He felt his fists clench tightly. "I fucking hate Christmas and I hate you."

Shawn smiled softly and moved to hold the former blonde again, this time taking a firmer hold on his waist. He knew the former blonde's words were mainly drawn out because of his tired state and so he didn't take the jabs seriously. Shawn sighed before he turned down to kiss Niall's head."Yeah. Sure. I love you too."

Niall wanted so badly to deck Shawn for this. This really was all his fault but he just couldn't. He let the man hold him for a moment before he pulled away again and started walking back to their apartment, his face was downcast. Christmas sucked, it just sucked. And he couldn't wait until this bet was over. “Let’s just go before a pap catches us being cuddly and stupid.”

After arriving back home things were relatively quiet. Niall had gone to the bedroom to sulk and Shawn let him to, opting to stay down stairs to work out the stain in Niall's coat. He had felt bad about Niall's morning. Things happen, some bad and some good. Shawn was going to work at making Niall's Christmas the best it had ever been. But that meant he had a lot of work in front of him. Shawn was careful with the jacket, only cleaning at the stain with a light rag, a dab of salt in the fabric to draw out the stain without leaving a smell and deodorizing the other. He sighed. Niall would come out when he was ready. He just wished he would sooner rather than later. How else was he going to get him to go with day two?

Niall pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes. He hated Christmas, hated it. And there was no way Shawn could change that. He nuzzled his face into the soft pillows and closed his eyes. It was all just so stupid. But Shawn wasn't stupid. At least not all the time and Niall had yet to bother to get him anything. He was being selfish to Shawn and he knew it. Not to mention that if Shawn lost this bet. Niall was forcing him to give up all his smut. What kind of boyfriend was he? All he did was taking things from Shawn. What had he ever given him? Niall opened his eyes and pushed himself out of their comfortable bed, slowly, making his way to Shawn. He stood in the doorway, Shawn's back to him, frozen. He knew he was supposed to be apologizing, but the words wouldn't come out.

Shawn was rubbing out the stain carefully, all if his concentration focusing on getting out the smell and sight of the hot chocolate. He hadn't been sure why Niall was so dependant of this particular article of clothing, but he decided it didn't matter why. He would try to make it as best as he could for Niall. He knew this wasn't helping his view of Christmas. "Stupid hot chocolate, ever wants to come out easy!" he spat, not yet realizing Niall was watching him. As soon as he noticed another presence was staring at him, Shawn turned to look at the former blonde, offering a smile. "Hungry yet, Niall?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to forget about that mornings events.

"It was Bobby’s," Niall said as he walked into the room and stood next to Shawn, "It's old, so that lady was probably right. I should just get a new one." Niall knew that was not an apology, but it was the only thing he could get out. He sighed, "Don't worry about the stain. I'll just throw it out. You'll just have to take me shopping tomorrow so I can get another one." Niall bit the inside of his bottom lip. He would buy a new jacket but that wasn't the real reason he wanted to go shopping. He had to get something for Shawn for Christmas.

Shawn smiled up at him and patted a seat beside him, halting in his ministrations on Bobby's old jacket as he looked up expectantly at Niall to sit down beside him. Shawn sighed and felt a little relief. "I will, we'll wait for later hours though when there are less people. I should have known better today."

It was apparent the man felt bad for what happened. Niall took a deep breath, reminding himself that it was just Shawn, and placed his head gently on the man's shoulder. This was the best apology he could come up with, at least for now.

Shawn placed a kiss on Niall's temple. "Are you hungry, love? I was thinking about ordering in. Maybe we can just relax tonight. You owe me cuddling too, remember?"

Niall smirked. A relaxing night sounded good, especially after the disaster that was this morning. "Yea," he said his eyes slipping shut, "I remember." Niall briefly wondered if Shawn's plan to get him to love Christmas was that wretched shopping trip. Well, if it was, Niall was definitely ahead in the game.

Shawn smiled and hugged Niall into his chest, getting closer as things gradually got more comfortable. He kissed Niall's hair and thought that this night was going to be good, nice and relaxing. It would be a wonderful holiday night and this would definitely be something that got Niall to even consider liking Christmas. "Well, I was going to ask you what you were hungry for. Let me make this your night, Niall."

Niall shrugged. He was always hungry and he didn't much care what Shawn ordered but Niall just wanted to cuddle at the moment. "I'm not hungry," he replied as Shawn's warmth started to invade his body, warming him from the inside out. He really enjoyed being this close to Shawn. It was relaxing. He liked the feeling of security being so close to someone brought. 

Shawn smiled and sifted his fingers through Niall's hair, sighing softly at their warm contact. This was nice, even Shawn was going to enjoy the evening. Shawn nuzzled his face into Niall's hair, smelling the remaining remnants of Niall's vanilla shampoo from the night before. "Maybe some Italian then?"

Niall lifted his head from Shawn's shoulder and leaned in, pressing his lips to Shawn's. His lips were slightly chilly but Niall knew he could warm them quickly. He bit Shawn's bottom lip gently, and then kissed it once more before pulling back. Shawn always tasted better than any food Niall could have eaten. He brought his lips back to Shawn's, kissing him again but stopping before things got heated. As he pulled away, he dropped his eyes to his hands. "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't hate you."

“Kiss me like that again and all is forgiven," he chuckled jokingly, leaning back into Niall to brush their lips together for a moment."I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have dragged you out there so early."

Niall smirked and pressed his lips to Shawn's again, trying his best to mimic their previous kiss. He wanted to show Shawn what he felt because more times than not, Niall couldn't express it. Slowly, His arms found their place around Shawn's neck and his eyes slipped shut as Shawn's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Tonight was going to be good, nice and relaxing. Niall wasn't sure Shawn could want to cuddle without it leading to sex.

Shawn smirked around his tongue and pulled away to catch his breath. He cuddled Niall to his side and kissed his firmly on the cheek before he ushered them both to stand up. He smiled as he looked down at the shorter male. "Why don't you get comfortable and find something on TV and I'll order some dinner okay? I'll make sure I get you something."

Niall mourned the loss of Shawn's mouth but didn't mind going to the couch either. He turned away from Shawn and walked into the living room, dropping on the couch and turning the TV on. He doubted that there would be anything interesting on, just a bunch of stupid Christmas movies but it didn't hurt to check.

Shawn watched as Niall went to the couch. He was surprisingly agreeable tonight. He called to order their dinner. When he'd finished ordering their dinner, he slipped quietly into the living room and onto the sofa next to Niall. He'd seemed to have found something of interest."What's on?" he asked, pulling the former blonde to him.

Niall smiled and resituated himself to lean against Shawn. "A bunch of Christmas movies," he said as Shawn's arms held him tightly, "All of which are pointless so I put on the Godfather." Niall liked this movie. A bunch of Italian mobsters back in the 1940s shooting at each other sounded perfect. What could be better during Christmas?

Shawn chuckled, and pulled the former blonde into his lap. The Godfather was definitely not a Christmas movie. Shawn smiled and sunk into the firm material of the couch. "Isn't that a pretty violent movie for Christmas time? You like this stuff during Christmas Niall?" he asked in a nervous chuckle.

Niall shrugged. "I haven't celebrated Christmas since I was 10, Shawn," he said softly placing his head on Shawn's shoulder, his forehead against Shawn's neck, "Why watch Christmas movies about stupid unrealistic things like happiness and Santa Clause when I can watch something like this?"

Shawn rolled his eyes and let the former blonde keep his hold on the remote. They should have been watching Rudolph or Frosty the snowman? Not watching Italian mobsters kill each other with the biggest guns Shawn had ever seen a man hold without tipping over. "This is kind of unrealistic too, you know?" Shawn chuckled, kissing Niall's hair. "But it's your night so I'll let it slide, for now."

Niall shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the TV. "At least movies like this didn't make you believe in fantasies, hopes that won't ever come true," Niall whispered as the TV roared with gunshot. He was pretty sure Shawn hadn't heard him and that was ok. Just because he hated Christmas, hated the false promises, the propaganda that everyone loves everyone at this time, didn't mean he had to ruin it for his boyfriend.

Shawn sighed and rested his head against Niall's, wrapping his arms about the former blonde's slim waist. He knew Niall hated Christmas but he was starting to doubt the former blonde would ever fully love the season as much as Shawn did. He would give up all his written porn just for Niall to have a good Christmas and he didn't even have to like it. "Well I guess it's still a good movie but not sure if it's relaxing though," he chuckled.

Niall smirked. "I guess it's not but it's a good movie," he replied his eyes slipping shut again as he basked in the heat that Shawn was giving him. "Besides, you seem relaxed," Niall ran his hand up Shawn's chest.

Shawn smiled. He wasn't stressed because Niall was beside him. He was relaxed knowing he'd already gotten everything he'd wanted for Christmas already. He smiled at the petting. It wasn't arousing but just sweet. Shawn felt so at peace, he almost wanted to purr and fall asleep. But then he wouldn't be able to keep seeing Niall like this, which was what he really wanted. "That's because you're relaxing with me."

Niall giggled and pulled his hand away from Shawn's stomach. He lifted his head from the warm comforting spot on Shawn's neck and connected his forehead with Shawn's. "I can seduce you while we’re relaxing though," he whispered his lips brushing against Shawn's.

Shawn's eyes flickered open as he raised a brow at Niall's advances. Is the former blonde horny again? Then again, little minx that Niall was, it was hard to imagine he wasn't using his seduction skills twenty four hours a day. Niall was so beautiful, fluffy hair and deep blue eyes. He was too pretty for his own good sometimes but that was fine with Shawn. He whispered back against the lips."Oh, really, Niall?" he asked sweetly.

Niall smiled and kissed Shawn intently, nipping at the man's bottom lip. "Do you want me to?" he whispered as he looked Shawn in his eyes, his lips still touching Shawn's. Niall rolled his hips once, pressing his ass against Shawn's groin.

Shawn watched, completely enveloped in the sight. Of course Shawn wanted him to- there was no question about that. He just wanted Niall to have his cuddling and if he was about to pull the seduction card on Shawn, it would be Niall's fault when Shawn couldn't take it anymore and he pounced in him. "What do you think, my little Nialler?" Shawn asked, trying to keep his voice in check.

Niall smirked and pressed his lips against Shawn's again. He let his tongue wrap around Shawn's before the man forced it back into submission. Niall slowly began rotating his hips, torturing Shawn's large member into an awakened state. He felt Shawn hold him tighter then pulled his lips away. "Do you want me, Master?" he asked as he emphasized 'master' with another grind from his hips.

Shawn's breath hitched as the former blonde began his verbal and physical assault on his body. This type of seduction should have been illegal in every nation around the world. Beauty like Niall's could drive a man insane but Shawn settled for crazy. Shawn moved his hands a long Niall's sides, allowing himself the pleasurable contact. "Is there a time I don't want my favorite pet?"

Niall smiled and instantly reclaimed Shawn's mouth. He held the top part of Shawn's neck as he moved his hips on top of Shawn's hardening cock. Niall felt Shawn's hand move up his shirt causing him to moan slightly in their kiss. This would be their third night in a row having sex and he knew Shawn would have sex every night if Niall allowed it and for now, Niall wasn't going to stop it. Shawn's one hand moved up the front of his shirt to his nipple, teasing it with feathery light touches and sexually needy pinches. Niall pulled his mouth from Shawn's, panting slightly. "You want me," he panted his eyes glimmering in more love then lust.

Shawn slid inside Niall's shirt while beginning to molest the pale chest with his tongue, teeth and lips. The former blonde tasted so good. Shawn couldn't get enough and decided to lap at one of Niall's pink nipples. He brutally punished the nub before he pulled his head up, smirking sardonically at the former blonde. "I want you so bad. I want you every day."

Niall felt his breath hitch slightly. Shawn felt so good against his skin. Niall lifted his arms up and pulled his shirt off, giving Shawn all the skin and space he needed. Niall looked at Shawn, his eyes embedding in his, "Say...Say it again," he whispered. He knew he was being pathetic, clingy, but he couldn't help it. It warmed every part of him to hear Shawn wanted him.

Shawn smiled around Niall's skin, removing his mouth with a slight pop. He moved his brown eyes as he watched Niall’s hand replace his mouth on his nipples. Niall moaned as he played with his nubs and pressed his lips to Shawn's.

Niall kissed Shawn with everything he had, wrapping his arms tightly around Shawn's neck, holding the man to him. Niall slowly pulled his lips from Shawn's his hips continually moving, "I-I need you..." he panted his voice broken and heavy with lust and emotion. How did Shawn do this to him? He could feel his member hardening in his pants making them too tight for him.

"You have me," Shawn said, mesmerized by the twitching and jumping of Niall's hip and ass. He must have really gotten him worked up. "What do you need me to do?" Shawn asked, breathing and panting wistfully in Niall's ear, ruffling his hair with his hot breath. Shawn would do absolutely anything for Niall. If Niall wanted to have sex, they would. If he wanted to cuddle, they would. Niall owned him, but he dared not to share that with Niall yet.

Niall pressed his mouth against Shawn's again. What did he want? He let Shawn dominate his mouth before pulling back. "I-I..." he stumbled. He didn't know what to say. HIs body was hot and it wanted sex so who was he to deny it? "You...I need you...to..." Niall couldn't finish. If he said he wanted Shawn to fuck him that would make him so unbelievably slutty but Shawn was turned on wasn't he? Didn't he want this too? "Fuck me Shawn," he panted his eyes closing in semi-shame.

Shawn`s body was screaming at him to take the former blonde just like the he had asked him to. Niall's body, his heat, his eyes, they all begged Shawn all at once and it was too hard to take in doses. He wanted to swallow Niall up in himself; he wanted to be one again. And after all of this sex and pounding, he'd have an excuse to get the former blonde in the tub. "No, I want to make love to you."

Niall opened his eyes and looked Shawn back in the eyes. They hadn't made love in a long time. "Shawn, are you sure?" he whispered, his heart pounding. Why was the thought of making love made him so nervous and yet so hot?

Shawn smiled and cupped Niall’s face in his hands, drawing the sweetness of his delicate features nearer. It felt so much better when Niall was close, when he was in his arms, and his- his alone. Shawn silently pressed his lips to Niall's in a simple chaste kiss. He pulled away and sighed contently. "I have never been so sure in my life"

Niall pushed his lips against Shawn's, kissing the man intently. He slowly ran his hands under Shawn's shirt, lifting and peeling it from the man's body. Niall pressed his lips to Shawn's neck then trailed them down his toned chest.

Shawn was feverishly sliding his hands up Niall's sides, eagerly licking and kissing anywhere he could get his lips on the former blonde. He was snapped away from his position when he heard the door bell ring. 

"Shit," he exclaimed, halting Niall's work. "Stay here. It's just the food," he warned, standing up although he didn't want to. He kissed Niall's cheek and then went straight to the front door. He answered it hurriedly, especially when he saw the confused look on the delivery boy's face. Shawn was sure he'd given the man a ridiculously large tip after he'd paid and shut the door. He was so feverish and excited he couldn't think straight. When Shawn got back to the couch, he set the bag down and took a seat, panting. "Food’s here."

Niall wasn't hungry. Well he was hungry but not food. He pushed himself against Shawn again, taking the man's lips in his own, and kissing him with everything he had. "The food can wait," he panted, "I-I can't."

Shawn allowed the former blonde to fumble onto his lap. Niall's skin was so hot and firm. Touching the former blonde was a lesson in tactile eroticism. Shawn watched as the former blonde pushed forward trying to gain contact with Shawn's thin lips. He'd promised tonight would be strictly cuddling, but now it looked like Niall wanted something else. Then he noticed how dangerously close the bag of food was."Niall-"

Niall felt the bag topple onto the couch, spilling their contents. One of them smashed and broke into his knee, the sauce smearing onto his pants. He ignored it and pressed his lips against Shawn's. If the man was hungry, he could lick it off of him. "Shawn," Niall panted into their kiss.

Shawn couldn’t help but let his breath hitch as Niall pushed the bag from the couch, he watched with predatory eyes as the former blonde crawled across him, pushing his now filthy body and clothing against him. The tender murmur of his name made him snap, his eyes glowing in pure need. Shawn leapt forward, grabbing each of Niall's wrists, and pinned him to the couch."You look good enough to eat," Shawn chuckled, leaning down to test the distinct flavor of his skin and jaw.

Niall felt the spilled food seep onto his back as Shawn pushed him back on the couch. He smiled then pressed his lips hungrily against Shawn's. He felt Shawn's knee move between his legs causing him to moan. "Dinner's already on me," he panted, "H-help yourself!"

Shawn couldn`t help but let out an appreciative purr as he quickly accepted Niall`s offer. Just because they were making love didn`t mean they couldn`t have fun. Shawn situated his hips against the former blonde’s pelvis, shifting so Niall could feel how utterly aroused his tortured boyfriend was. Shawn sat forward to work the hem of Niall`s shirt. The more skin the better."Don't mind if I do," he jest.

Niall could feel Shawn's extremely aroused organ as it pressed into the space between his cock and his ass. Man, he really did turn Shawn on. "Shawn...you're," Niall gasped as Shawn pulled his shirt off completely and his skin was covered with their dinner. "Hot," he finished as he ran his hands up Shawn's already bare chest. Shawn's skin was hot against his fingertips and it was so erotic.

Shawn moaned at the cool finger tips, like icicles melting in his hand. Niall had said he was hot. "I know a place where I am even hotter. Why don't you take it out and see for yourself how hot you make me?" Shawn panted in Niall's ear, nipping at the saliva slick lobe.

Niall smirked and ran his hands down to Shawn's pants, undoing them and pulling out the large member. Niall moaned and stroked the man's cock. He couldn't believe how something so big, as big as Shawn, could fit inside of him. He credited to whatever God created him, obviously he created him for Shawn and he was thankful for it. Niall pushed Shawn's pants down to his knees then ran his hands back up Shawn's sides. “Shawn,"

Shawn moaned in light of the newly exposed skin. Niall's pliant skilled hands were all over him. Shawn felt like he was about to be eaten by the former blonde, completely devoured by his eyes and whispering mouth. Shawn nudged his hips forward, pressing himself full against Niall. He panted, "Go on now- go get it, Nialler.” he begged. He needed Niall to touch him, to make themselves one again, and fast.

Niall gently pushed Shawn backwards and nestled himself in between the man's legs. Now not only was his back covered in their dinner but now his stomach was. He nuzzled Shawn's length with his cheek, Shawn's precum smearing across his cheek. "Mmm, I'm glad we ordered out," Niall whispered as he put the head of Shawn's cock between his lips. He slowly let the man's thickness enter his mouth, "So good."

Shawn's breathing rushed to a heavy pant. He could no longer control his urge to have the former blonde. He wanted him. He wanted to be a part of him before Shawn fell apart himself. He pushed up into the warm cheek, begging in his sensual rubs and bucking. Shawn couldn't resist him, he never could but tonight was bad. "Niall, please touch me. I need to feel you. I need to feel your touch. I need to be inside."

Niall ran his hand up Shawn's cock, rolling the man's balls in his hand. He lowered his head over Shawn's cock, taking the man in fully, sucking on it and licking it, before pulling up and releasing the hardened member. “What do you mean by inside?" he asked as he looked at Shawn, his lips now teasing Shawn's organ. Every word he spoke, drag his lips along the large head of Shawn's pulsing red cock. "In my mouth, babe?" he asked licking the shaft, his eyes still maintaining contact with Shawn's, "Or in my bum?"

Shawn's head thrashed against the sofa, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so bloody needy. All he knew was that he needed to be inside of Niall and he needed to be inside now. He couldn't take Niall's teasing touches; instead he bit at his lip for a moment in frustration. He didn't know what he wanted. "Please Niall! Just do something!" he shouted, not angry, only purely stretched to his limits. He couldn't take it anymore.

Niall smirked. Shawn hadn't given him an answer, and that wasn't what he had asked for. He remembered what the man had done to him yesterday and was now determined to make Shawn feel the same way. He pulled his hands and lips away from his tasty treat and sat back on his calves. He looked at Shawn in the best confused/aroused look he could give the man. It was good to have power again. "That wasn't an answer," he whispered trying to mimic what Shawn had said to him. "I'll let you writhe alone if you don't give me one." Niall knew he knew damn well that Shawn could easily grab his head and force him down onto his cock, then thrust relentlessly into his mouth. But, he was willing to risk it. He wanted Shawn to give him an answer. Just to be honest, teasing Shawn was just too much fun.

Shawn thrust his head up, looking down at the former blonde groaning as he restrained himself. If he made Niall go down on his now he'd probably hurt Niall and that wasn't the point to any of this. They were supposed to be making love weren't they? Shawn decided the former blonde was probably trying to re-establish his control. Shawn smiled, "Take me in your mouth. Make me feel good."

"That's better," Niall whispered as he leaned back over Shawn's groin dropping his mouth over his cock. Niall almost choked, forcing a little too much of Shawn in at once but, now that the man was inside of his mouth, Niall felt whole. He wrapped his tongue around every inch he could and slowly began bobbing his head up and down. He moaned as he rolled Shawn's balls and blew him furiously. Shawn was too damn tasty and Niall could never get enough. He pulled his mouth back slowly, his hand continuing to pump his curly haired lover. "You taste so good," he whispered licking the tiny bit of precum off his lips, "Too good." Niall didn't give Shawn time to reply, instantly wrapping his lips around him.

Shawn realized in that moment how cruel his sweet lover could be. The gentle curve of his lips was torturing every inch of his raging hard on. It was killing him how warm and good Niall's mouth could feel in that single moment. Shawn bucked his hips."Oh fuck," He loosed, moving his hands down to slide a hand into Niall's hair, gripping without his own usual caution.

Niall felt Shawn hold him in place, making him smirk around the man's cock. He quickly began moving his mouth up and down Shawn's cock, at least as far up as Shawn would let him, and closed his eyes. He felt the man's hand push him down a little more each time and Niall felt his groin burn. This was so erotic. He placed both of his hands on the base of Shawn's cock and began pumping him when his mouth moved up. Shawn would be coming soon. Niall just knew it.

Shawn moaned aloud, his eyes snapping open and closed in Niall's ruthless pawing and sucking on his cock. When he managed to glance at the former blonde he couldn't help but think about how much he looked like a kitten, suckling and drinking in hot delicious milk. "God, your mouth is so fucking hot," Shawn admitted timidly. This was definitely not in his nature.

Niall moaned again on Shawn's cock, his voice sending additional stimulus to it. He couldn't pull away, Shawn's hand was still holding him down, but he didn't mind. Every breath he took was tainted with Shawn's musk and it was the best kind of air Niall had ever had. He never stopped, only sped up his hands and his tongue. He wanted to taste Shawn but he just couldn't tell him that. Niall hummed as Shawn's hand forced him down more bringing Shawn's cock to the back of his throat. Niall revelled in the feeling of Shawn being so deep inside of him and made sure to do everything he could to reward the man.

Shawn didn't want to cum yet. No not yet, he had to be inside Niall first. Reluctantly Shawn pulled Niall's mouth away from his saliva drenched appendage with a loud pop, pressing a single finger against Niall's lips. He whispered softly. "Niall, I need to be inside you, right now. Please!" He begged.

Niall was a little shocked at first because Shawn rarely begged for anything but it didn't mean he wouldn't oblige. He hadn't stretched himself yet, but Shawn was obviously uncomfortably hard. He crawled up his lover's body and kissed him briefly before lowering himself on the man. Niall panted and squeezed his eyes shut as Shawn's cock stretched him, border lining on painful. He placed his hands on Shawn's chest, holding himself, and forced his body down completely feeling the familiar burn of the stretch.

Shawn's eyes burst open as soon as Niall’s walls were completely engulfing him with heat. He groaned out in pleasure, hands instantly reaching for Niall's hips. He held them tightly and thrust the blond down on his smoldering hot member. Niall felt so good. Shawn felt like they were made for each other, they fit together like a lock and key. "Niall!  Fuck! How do you stay so damn tight?!"

Niall panted and slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea how he stayed this way. He and Shawn had sex almost every day they were together and Niall couldn't seem to go a week without masturbating. That stupid dildo shoved deep inside of him. "I-ahh-don't know," he panted as Shawn held his hips tightly, "I-I...I was just...I'm-fuck-made for you!"

"Oh fuck! Baby," he cried. Shawn tried to retain some self control as he angled his hips slightly, moving to the left, making sure his cock hammered directly into Niall's overly abused sweet spot. A radiant pressure and slapping sound surrounded them. Shawn could smell the unmistakable scent of Niall's sex, and he focused his eyes on Niall's bouncing pink erection. Shawn noticed how selfless the former blonde was being, offering Shawn all the pleasure in their rhythm. Shawn removed a hand from Niall's hip and brought it to Niall's weeping length, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Niall cried out as Shawn's hand wrapped around his erection, causing him to drop his head to Shawn's shoulder. "Shawn! Please don't!" he moaned as his back arched forcing their skin closer, "I'll cum!" Niall hadn't realized how turned on he had been until he'd begun riding Shawn and as he was being pumped. But he wouldn't be able to help Shawn cum if he came so early, "No, please!"

"No," Shawn ignored the words and kept pumping Niall. Shawn felt the former blonde tremble and then spill his load in a keening cry. Shawn smiled, after realizing Niall was still rocking his hips against Shawn's cock which was still hard and buried deep in his ass. Shawn hefted Niall up, the panting mess in his arms struggled until Shawn planted him on all fours, coming up behind the former blonde." Like this is okay, Niall? Do you want it?"

Niall was still a little hazy from his natural high but Shawn hadn't cum yet. Niall forced his shaky knees to push him backwards onto Shawn's cock. "I-I want you," he panted his eyes looking down at the dirty couch, "D-do what you want. J-Just hurry. Y-You make me hot and bothered." Niall wasn't lying. He had just cum, literally 2 minutes ago, and now his cock was hardening again.

Shawn wasn't sure how he'd been able to hold out on his orgasm this long, but he knew having the former blonde bent over the arm of the couch would allow him to hit all the right places. Shawn slammed his over stimulated cock the rest of the way inside. He pushed Niall back into an arch and smiled. "Put your ass up, and hold on to the arm of the sofa. I promise I'll hit all the good places," he said, instructing the former blonde for his own personal desire. He knew that in this way, Niall would get the best feeling. The best experience he could possibly achieve. Shawn wanted Niall to feel every twitch of movement, every slow, erotic pulse of his cock inside his tight channel.

Niall forced his body to do as Shawn asked, pushing his ass into the air, his arms holding him up. Niall moaned as he felt Shawn's cock pulse inside of him. He moaned as his own cock started coming back to life. Shawn felt so deep inside of him and Niall was struggling to focus on anything but the large mass inside of him. "L-Like this, Shawn?"

Shawn's eyes rolled into the back of his head with pleasure. Shawn couldn't help but ram his hips up more before responding to the former blonde's question breathlessly."Oh, yeah, Nialler! Just like that, fuck! Can you feel how far I'm in?" Shawn was feverish as he slowly started rocking his hips. He let his cock brush against Niall's prostate with ease, watching the delicate muscle frame in Niall's back twitch. "This is so hot."

Niall moaned his hands gripping the arm of the chair. Could he feel how deep Shawn was? Of course he could. Niall felt as if Shawn's cock would come out his mouth. "S-so-fucking-deep!" he cried as Shawn nailed his prostate. "Fuck! Shawn!" Niall couldn't believe how good this position felt. How good Shawn was moving in and out of him. It almost made the man's cock feel larger. Niall arched again and threw his head back. "God, Shawn!"

"Fuck yeah," Shawn moaned, shifting his hips before he held Niall's pelvis with his eager fingers, still in utter shock about why this position felt so good. Shawn watched as Niall arched in pleasure. Did that mean it was okay to move? He hoped so, he couldn't hold back any longer. If he did, he was sure he'd explode."I-I'm gonna move faster now, okay Niall?" he muttered softly, Niall's ass stealing away most of his attention as it swallowed his large cock.

Niall wanted him to move. He was not fragile! "Fuck yes, Shawn, move!" he panted surprised at how easily and fluidly that sentenced had spilled from his mouth. Niall felt Shawn begin to move quicker and immediately fell victim to the sensation. Shawn always felt good when he was buried deep inside, but this was indescribable. Niall moaned and mewled like a sex-depraved whore, his ass and hips moving and writhing anyway they could to get more stimulation.

Shawn felt all of the air exit his lungs as his mercy was dispelled and he plunged into Niall's ass with a feral intent. He was pounding so hard inside he thought that he might rip Niall in half with his thrusts as he eagerly searched for a way to get inside deeper. "Fuck, fuck! Fuck!" he repeated, slamming up his hips in desperation. "That story was right! Fuck Niall! You feel so good!" Shawn wailed, his cock desperately seeking release with its blatant over stimulation.

Niall's fingers dug into the couch, semi-ripping it. Shawn was fucking him so hard that Niall was sure he'd have a bruise. But Shawn was using something he read in those dirty books to fuck him? Niall couldn't seem to get his thoughts out. Shawn was moving so amazingly that he was struggling to have his brain communicate one coherent thought.

Shawn didn't stop his erratic movements. Niall might not have liked the idea that one of Shawn's 'dirty videos' was responsible for giving him one of the best sessions of sexual intercourse he'd ever had, but Shawn was thankful for his very helpful source material as the delicious sensations ran rampant around his cock, "Oh yeah! You like this, Nialler?" Shawn nudged forward, his body slapping against Niall's as he groaned and smiled appreciatively at the view."You're even pretty from behind, baby."

Niall felt his hips slam into the couch, his eyes closing tightly. The sounds of their skin beating into one another was almost deafening as Niall began meeting Shawn's thrusts. Every time the man would thrust into him, Niall would push his hips roughly to meet the man, creating a larger more erotic sensation. “Shawn," he moaned his head dropping slightly.

Shawn smirked and picked up his already violent pace. He felt something pull in his muscles, but it didn't stop him. Both he and Niall needed to cum so badly that he blocked out all semblance in the world. They only two things he wanted now were to fill Niall with his boiling seed, and for Niall to eternally christen the sofa with his own seed. "Are you almost there? Or do you need more?!" Shawn asked shakily as he slipped one hand around Niall's waist, searching for his member.

Niall moaned. He'd show Shawn... "I-I fuck! I want...want everything you can give! More!" he cried. He knew it was going to be harder for Shawn to give him more than he was giving him now, but he wanted to make sure Shawn knew that he could and would handle every and anything the man could give him. He moaned as Shawn's hand found his weeping cock and began pumping it. Maybe he was being too pretentious. Maybe he couldn't handle more. "Baaaaabe!!!" he cried his hips bouncing between the man's hard cock and his equally hard hand, "Fuck!"

Shawn kept the rhythm going perfectly, stroking Niall's pre-cum slick cock with ease as he counted the beats of their love making to stroke him just right. Shawn moaned against him, his stamina on the brink even after just as short time, "Baby- t-tell me how i-it feels? Y-you feel the p-pressure?"

Niall moaned and arched. Gods, he could feel anything and everything. "You’re s-so d-deep!" Niall cried his stomach coiling. He would cum much sooner than he thought. He arched and moved his hips side to side. Niall panted his fingers tearing into the arm of the chair. "Y-You're so...so fucking hard! S-So f-fucking deep in me! It feels so bloody good!"

Shawn watched Niall's nails dig into his precious sofa. He knew that Niall was feeling it too. It wouldn't be much longer before their cocks couldn't take it anymore and they would cum, probably the hardest they ever had. Shawn gripped tightly at Niall's length. He could feel the heated steel pulsing- it was a beautiful piece of work. "I feel it too! You're almost there, baby!"

Niall wasn't almost there, he was there. "Shawn" he cried and arched again, this time his back straightening slightly, forcing itself closer to Shawn. His seed shot from his member, hitting not only the arm of the chair but Shawn's hand as well. His body convulsed as globs of cum shot from him, then relaxed into the abyss of release. He felt himself fall forward slightly, his arms bending as soon as they reached the arm of the couch, causing his face to semi-lie in his own cum.

Shawn felt his whole body go rigid, all his muscles froze in place as he tossed his head back in a relentless howl. "Niall! Fuck!" He screamed out, his pleasure shooting in Niall's hot, greedy little ass as Shawn felt the former blonde's own cum sliding down his fingers as he panted and rode out his orgasm still thrusting before he fell to the side of Niall. His body was completely wasted. He was drunk on Niall's heat and cries, on the former blonde's body. Everything.

As soon as Shawn pulled out of him, Niall collapsed onto the couch, his face smearing in his own cum. His body was yelling at him to rest, that he had cum twice in the last hour but he didn't want to. He turned his face towards Shawn, his other cheek landing in his cum.

"So much for making love, huh?" he teased, his eyelids fluttering and fighting to keep open. Was this day two? He had to admit that he was grateful that Shawn hadn't sung that stupid song. Maybe he'd given up and just resorted to good old holiday fucking?

Shawn purred letting the tips of his fingers run down the steep curve of Niall's side admiring the beauty of his form. Shawn tilted Niall's chin towards him and started to slowly lap away at the former blonde's cum, relishing in the taste. Shawn smiled his tongue returning to his mouth and hummed in approval." You taste good," he chuckled. "Don't worry, we kind of made love. Didn't we?" Shawn inquired.

Niall smirked and pulled Shawn into a smoldering hot kiss. He could taste himself on Shawn's tongue but realized he preferred the taste of Shawn over the taste of himself. He slowly pulled back, resting his face back down on the arm of the couch. "We fucked, Shawn," he whispered his body reminding him that he had now had sex three times in the last two days. That cuddling was sounding very inviting to him now.

Shawn rolled his eyes, kissing the former blonde's forehead. He was so blunt about things. Even if they had fucked- there was still a variation of love in the act it's self. Shawn smiled, nestling next to the boy to relax for a few minutes. "Oh, but Niall you know what they say," he chuckled, offering a sweet gaze with his brown eyes."Baby, when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun," he drawled.

Niall let out a small snort. "Love" he whispered as he buried his face in the crook of Shawn's neck. He loves Shawn and he knew Shawn loves him but that hadn't been about love. It had been about need and lust. "More like lust," he added his body slowing becoming catatonic. Rough sex was taking more out of him than he realized. How was Shawn staying awake? Did the man really have more stamina than he did? “And when did you become a Lady Gaga fan?”

Shawn smirked and pulled the softened former blonde into his arms, he needed to be close. It felt so right. That meant now was the perfect time for phase two. Shawn smothered his temple in kisses for a moment before speaking. “Well so much for that, I’d say now is the perfect time to reveal day two of my song," Shawn laughed lightly.

Niall would have rolled his eyes, but since his face was practically buried in Shawn's neck, he figured it would be useless. "You're still trying to win?" he asked his arms wrapping around Shawn's waist, "It's futile and in 10 days, those stories will be in the deleted."

Shawn chuckled, drawing Niall back to him before he nuzzled into the former blonde's neck, rubbing gentle caresses over his soft dirty skin. "But Niall, don't you realize?" Shawn asked, a mock surprised voice accompanying his sarcastic grin. “Smut is responsible for that mind blowing orgasm you just had." Shawn kissed Niall's cheek tenderly."I bet it was the best you've ever had too."

Niall scoffed. "It wasn't the story that did it, you moron," he replied. His slight attempt to be romantic was probably floundering and Shawn probably hadn't picked up on it but it still caused him to blush. He was glad his face was buried, especially now.

Shawn chuckled, rolling his eyes as he sat up, pressing his fingers into the small of Niall's back, trying to manage the tension he knew would be there. He watched Niall relaxed, at least the former blonde wasn't being an ass again or Shawn would have been tempted to kick him off the couch in the playful jest. Instead he felt like getting to day two's plans. "We could use a bath, we're filthy."

Niall turned on his back and looked up at the man. He knew they were dirty. Niall had their dinner on his back and stomach, Shawn's cum dripping down his thighs, and his own cum on his face. Not to mention, he was sweaty. "Are we going to bathe?" he teased as he wiped the spaghetti sauce from his skin, "Or, being the pervert you are, are we going to have sex again?" Niall smirked and placed his hands under his head. He liked the ability to be able to tease and prod Shawn in one second then be able to say sweet loving things. Even if he kind of sucked at it, it still kind of made him blush.

"You really are a tease, aren't you?" He laughed. Shawn shook his head and opened his mouth to whisper in a sweet sing song voice as he leaned down. "We are going to have a nice bath and then we're going to cuddle, you still owe me," he chided, flicking Niall's nose as he rose from the soft, albeit filthy, comfort of the sofa. He reached a hand down to Niall, offering his signature Shawn smile."I'll give you a massage again?" Shawn offered.

Niall grasped Shawn's hand, allowing the older man to pull him from the couch. A massage sounded good, really good. His muscles were tired. He and Shawn had really gone at it but, Niall wouldn't have had it any other way. Slowly, he passed Shawn, a slight limp in his stride, and made his way to the bathroom. He hoped Shawn would run it for them, he just really didn't feel like doing anything. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was looking forward to cuddling.

Shawn followed behind silently, his surprise laying in wait. Unbeknownst to the former blonde, he had set up the bathroom before the food came. Candles, bath salts and oils added to atmosphere at the water, all smelling of sweet vanilla fragrance. He couldn't wait for Niall to see how a mundane bath tub could be transformed into something this sensual, romantic even. He knew that this aspect of Christmas relaxation and leisure would definitely win over Niall's lazy side and he knew it was there. He stopped at the door, waiting for Niall to step inside. "Go on, let's get in there so you can get your massage now," Shawn chuckled.

Niall walked into the bathroom and felt his mouth drop. All over the bathroom were dimly lit candles, casting a sensual glow over everything. Niall's eyes drifted over to their normally boring tub. The white tub was filled with very hot water a while ago but now it’s just warm, bubbles, and scattered rose petals. When had Shawn done this? Niall turned to look at Shawn. "The bathroom wasn't like this before we-" Niall was shushed by Shawn’s lips 

Niall felt another blush decorate his cheeks. He turned his back to Shawn and looked at the bathroom. He did like it. Niall felt himself smile. He was so happy. "I guess it's alright," he lied. He couldn't believe Shawn had taken the time to do this for him. Now, more than ever, he really wanted to do something nice for Shawn. Maybe even fake liking Christmas so the man could keep those damned videos he liked so much.

Shawn smiled and wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, nuzzling his head into the crook of Niall's neck and hair. "Glad you're so enthralled by all of this," Shawn mumbled, laughter bouncing in his throat and chest. He slowly began coaxing Niall to the tub."I hope you like Vanilla. I noticed it was the scent of you shampoo and I thought you'd like it," Shawn explained.

"I like it, Shawn, really do." Shawn turned the former blonde around in his arms, kissing the sensitive space just bellow his ear lobe. "The water is still nice and hot," he said, "Want to get in?"

"Yeah,” He climbed into the tub slowly, letting the warm water caress each of his muscles into relaxation. He moved himself to one end and allowed Shawn to come in. He waited until the man was sitting before he pushed himself to rest against the man's chest. He situated himself to sit between the man's legs, and rested the back of his head on Shawn's upper chest. The water was so soothing around them and it was just a nice way to end the night. He was relieved Shawn hadn't broken out into that stupid Christmas carol yet and let his eyes close. "This is nice, thank you.” He whispered before he could stop himself.

Shawn let the former blonde let himself go against him. The warm water was washing away everything. Even the cum and sauce was disappearing only to be replaced by the smell of Vanilla. Shawn sighed contently, moving his hands to rub small circles on Niall's shoulders. He knew the former blonde needed it. "You're so tense, Babe. "

Niall let his eyes slip shut. His muscles were instantly relaxing to Shawn's hands. The curly haired boy continued to work the muscles in the former blonde's back, letting Niall slip further into the warmth of the tub and its gentle waters. "I think you're losing."

Niall snorted. "I'm not losing. I still haven't changed my mind about Christmas," he whispered his body relaxing further. This was nice. "All you did yesterday was fuck me which in my book is not new," he added as he angled his face towards Shawn's, "We fuck more than prostitutes."

Shawn rolled his eyes and kissed Niall's cheek. "You know," he started, "I'm not just fucking you when we have sex. I'm showing you how much I want you, how much I care for you." The man stated, still massaging the shoulders. "Every time we're together I feel something new. I don't know if you can but I do. It's not just sex to me."

Niall bit his bottom lip. Did he feel that? Hell, the only time Niall felt alive was when Shawn was by his side. Niall died a little bit every time fans shipped Shawn someone else together. Niall always spent the entire time worrying, even if Shawn reassures his feelings for him. But how could he say that? 

Shawn sensed the hesitance in Niall. He knew this was a time for relaxing and not for prying or arguments so he let go of what he had wanted to say and instead worked at the knots in his lover's aching shoulders. "So," Shawn began, wondering what to say, "How would you like to celebrate Christmas day this year? Did you want to stay in or go to whoever is having a big party?"

Niall closed his eyes. He only wanted to spend time with Shawn. Sure, Louis and the others were his friends but Shawn, his boyfriend, his best friend, and his one and only. There was no one Niall wanted to spend the horrible holiday with other than Shawn. "I don't want to go to a party. It's too busy and last year, Harry tried to get me to sleep with him again. Don't you remember?"

Shawn vaguely remembered a screaming Niall as the drunk Harry tried to slide his hand down the front of his pants. Yeah, he remembered. "Well then, just me and you?" Shawn smiled, hoping he'd picked the correct answer this time around.

Niall pulled Shawn's hands from his shoulders and draped them over his shoulders and down his chest, holding them loosely. "Yea, at least we can still have sex, so Christmas won't be a complete waste." Niall closed his eyes and placed his right cheek against Shawn's right forearm. This was just what he needed. How did Shawn always seem to know what he needed and what he wanted?

Shawn internally scoffed at the former blonde's bluntness. It was unbelievable that Niall would just say such a thing. It was blatantly hilarious, but the former blonde was missing the point of Christmas yet again. Shawn was still thinking of his plot for Christmas day. Now it would have to be good. Shawn chuckled and let the former blonde sink into him. "I'm starting to think you're more of a sex fiend than I am, Niall," The man chuckled, playing with a lose strand of Niall's damp hair.

Niall smirked and shrugged. "It's your fault. You know that," he whispered, a small laugh hinting in his voice, "You corrupted me.” He slowly turned and faced his younger boyfriend.

Niall placed his chin on Shawn's chest and looked up at him. "You aren't seriously proposing sex again, are you?” Shawn said as he laughed. Niall had to admit that he wouldn't fight Shawn, if the man was not joking about havingsex. But dear lord, he'd cum twice in the last hour in a half, could his body handle more? He supposed it didn't matter. He'd push his body as far as he could to please Shawn.

Shawn shook his head and kissed Niall's temple. Sex? Again? Shawn was only joking because he didn't think he could manage that. He was thinking along the lines of cuddling Niall to death for tonight and then planning a special night to make up the loss of his virginity to such an unfortunate feeling. Shawn smiled. "No, just let me make you feel good. Is there something you want me to do? Foot rub? Wash your hair?"

Niall shook his head. He didn't like to be pampered. Just lying in the tub was enough. The warm water was washing all of their worries. "You don't have to do anything, love.”

Shawn smiled and nodded graciously, as Niall turned his back to Shawn sank back into him and the warm scented waters. Shawn sighed as he felt it rise up his back a little more. He was glad he had opted for the apartment with the old deep tub. He knew Niall was happy about it now too. "If you insist, Niall," Shawn said through his smile. He began to hum gently over Niall's head, alerting the former blonde about their Christmas song.

Niall rolled his eyes. "You aren't serious?" he laughed pressing his cheek back to Shawn's semi-wet chest. He was, however, a little intrigued as to what Shawn's lyric would turn out to be.

Shawn let his voice bellow as he hugged Niall close, his strong voice belting out the words and notes with feverish excitement. "On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two hours in the tub and sex rougher that the Christmas tree!" He shouted, both males hoping the neighbors hadn't heard anything too suspicious. "And now I get cuddling!"

Niall rolled his eyes and pushed himself up on the man, grabbing his face and silencing his overly childish lover with his lips. Did that mean Shawn was going to sing this stupid song everyday for the next 10 days? Niall made sure to keep his lips pressed firmly against Shawn's, his tongue moving in and around their hot caverns.

Shawn was effectively silenced by the kiss. He offered his own tongue to the sport, pushing against Niall in a battle for domination, his precious Christmas song completely forgotten as Niall's hips wiggled against him, causing someone else to sing a little song of its own. When Niall moved back, Shawn felt the pressure and chuckled nervously. "You silenced me, but woke up something else, Niall," Shawn smirked.

Niall pulled back slowly and instantly noticed the 'something' Shawn was referring to. He smirked and wrapped his hand gently around the man's hardened and water covered cock, pumping him almost immediately. Niall slowly brought his eyes back to Shawn and let his tongue dart out to wet his lips. "I'll take care of that for you," he whispered before taking a breath of air and dunking his head under the water. He opened his eyes and mouth in the sudsy water than took Shawn into his mouth completely. He began bobbing his head up and down the man's shaft while his one hand pumped it and the other rolled Shawn's balls. He knew he could make Shawn cum long before he needed air. He could go 3 minutes under water. Besides, Niall wanted to spice up their love making too.

"Niall!" he gasped, instantly wanting to pull Niall off his cock. Shawn's over sensitive cock pulsed and throbbed inside the warm wet cavern. If there was an expert on making Shawn’s large member feels the best it ever could, it was Niall’s mouth. Shawn put his head back, mouth gasping for air as the succulent shock of surprise slowly wore away and he eased into the feeling. He knew he shouldn't have been so greedy, but all caution was thrown to the wind as one hand twined in the hair of Niall's submerged head, urging him to pick up speed. "Yeah Niall," He moaned. He was a little worried about Niall's air supply but decided to help with what the former blonde was doing.

Niall felt Shawn's hand grasp his head and move it at the pace he wanted. Niall didn't care. He sucked Shawn in and forced his head all the way down Shawn's shaft before the man pulled him by the hair and pulled him up. Niall loved the feeling of the man's hot organ moving in and out of his mouth. He liked feeling the hardness and especially the twitching it did. It just made Shawn seem closer.

Shawn felt himself stifle a moan. He was gladly going to let the former blonde overpower him. To do whatever he wanted, he just wanted the both of them to feel good. He wondered what he could do when it was Niall's turn. He decided he would let Niall demand what he wanted, on his own, in his own time. "Fuck Niall!"

Niall could vaguely hear the man through the water but paid no attention. He forced his eyes closed, letting Shawn move him at the speed and pace he desired. He trusted Shawn not to let him drown and he made sure to suck the man with everything he had. His hands still worked the man's shaft and balls relentlessly, hoping he would come soon. He moaned around Shawn's cock, air slipping from his nostrils and floating to the surface.

Pressing his eyes shut he heard Niall's air bubbles soar to the top of the water, Shawn gasped. Out of instinct and for the fact that he felt as if he were about to finish, he raised Niall's face from the water. He watched at water droplets sexily collected on his eye lashes and down his smooth pale cheeks and throat. Shawn moaned at the sight. "You okay Niall? I'm about to lose it," he whimpered.

Niall panted slightly, "Then why'd you pull me out?" Niall wasn't angry, just slightly confused. He took another deep breath then brought himself back under the water, claiming Shawn's cock again. He sucked him with everything his semi-depleted lungs could give as his hands found their way back to the shaft moving rapidly.

Shawn had been about to mention the fact that swallowing under water was not an easy task, but Niall obviously had other motives he wished to pursue. As Niall's talented mouth danced over his length for a few rougher mouth-stroking, Shawn felt the pressure build and release in the coils of his stomach. He let his head fall back as he sighed out his pleasure, "Niall!"

Niall felt Shawn cum in his mouth. He would have pulled away but Shawn, out of pure ecstacy, held him in place. He let it fill his mouth and as soon as Shawn released him, he pulled himself out of the water. Breathing through his nose, Niall swallowed everything Shawn had filled his mouth with then looked at the man. Taking a couple breaths, Niall moved back up Shawn, resting against his chest again. "Better?" he asked.

Shawn hummed in approval, the former blonde in his arms again as he moved to wrap his arms around the former blonde's waist. He hadn't realized it before, but as his arm brushed against Niall's lower stomach, the former blonde's own member had risen up to play. ”But you're not," Shawn chuckled as he slowly coaxed the length to harden, his fingers tips ghosting over the sensitive head beneath the milky water.

Niall felt his eyes slip shut. "Shawn, no." Niall whispered as the man's strong hand wrapped around him, "Please don’t" He didn't want Shawn to jack him off...he...he was aroused, yes, but he didn't know how he wanted to cum.

"What do you mean no?" Shawn whispered huskily in Niall's ear, his breath tickling over the sensitive area as he stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace. Surely, Niall didn't plan to escape without getting himself off too.

"I don't want to be jerked off," Niall panted, "Shawn, no!” Niall was being dumb, and he really didn't know what he wanted, he just knew this wasn't it. Shawn's hand was slowly stroking him and Niall couldn't help the heat that engulfed him. "Please," he whimpered, his body turning into mush. Shawn was making him so hot.

Shawn smiled to himself, a plot unfolding in his devious mind. Shawn kept stroking, chuckling in Niall's ear as another hand trailed down between his legs. This time, his hand opted for a place of further intimacy. "Then what do you want?" Shawn asked, his finger circling Niall’s hole under the warm waters of their 'romantic bath'. "Like this?"

Niall gasped, feeling Shawn's finger circle his hole. "Oh, Shawn," he panted. Could he handle more sex? Niall didn't care what his body said, it was what he wanted. He let his legs spread, "Yes! Shawn, yes like that." God, he was such a slut, an insatiable slut.

Shawn was amazed at how readily the former blonde opened himself up for him. It made teasing and torture much easier than it would have been had Niall struggled with him on the choice of stimulation. Shawn smirked as he inserted one finger into the throbbing orifice, loving the way Niall's wanton hole took his digit. "You're ready to fuck again already? I'm surprised."

Niall moaned slightly. Shawn felt so good inside of him... "Shawn," he whispered, his legs spreading again. So much for those two hours, he mused. Niall angled his face towards Shawn's. The curly-haired man knew he was a slut and Niall wasn't sure if that turned him on more or made him feel horrible about himself. He let his hips roll and twitch around Shawn's finger, it just wasn't enough. "More please," he whispered, shame writing itself all over his flushed cheeks.

Shawn nuzzled himself against Niall's face, gently allowing comfort to the former blonde as he slid another finger up inside of him, scissoring and moving as both long fingers searched for his sweet spot."Is this your idea of romantic?" Shawn asked softly, grinding his pelvis up into the former blonde, so that his newly formed erection could be felt. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Niall whispered, his ego finally taking the back seat. He wasn't sure how he wanted Shawn to take him, roughly, slowly, or lovingly. He just wanted him to do it. His toes curled as Shawn's skillful fingers scissored him, preparing him for the one thing Niall felt incomplete without. "I-I want you," he moaned as Shawn moved his fingers rapidly, "Hurry!"

Shawn shifted the small body, the fluidity of the water allowing him to manipulate Niall's position so the man to get full access to his sexy backside. He moaned as Niall's hips brushed back against him. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed his own hard cock yet again. He used the head to tease the pucker, making no move to put it inside as he swirled it around the pulsing hole. Shawn smirked and leaned into Niall again. "Do you want that? Do you want me to make you feel good with my cock, love?"

Niall could feel the man's large, hard, cock making him release a small moan. "Yes please! Only your cock, only you make me feel good. Shawn oh God, please!" he begged, his sluttyness reaching a whole new level. It was amazing how easily Shawn could turn him into a pile of mush, a very slutty pile of mush. “Shawn, please.”

"I suppose since you're asking so nicely," Shawn smiled inwardly at the words as he slowly worked his cock head into the tight heat for the second time that night. Shawn's breath caught in his throat for a moment as he was engulfed by all the heat of Niall's willing body. Oh, God, it must have been the water offering him this sick satisfaction. He just hoped Niall felt the same way.

Niall gasped as Shawn filled him. This was new, having sex in the tub and briefly Niall wondered if Shawn was going to make love to him, or fuck him like a two-bit whore. Niall let his hands drop heavily into the water, creating a loud splash on both sides of them. "Fuck!" he cried as Shawn buried himself completely in. He couldn't believe how quickly his body had begged for Shawn again but he didn't care. He needed Shawn to move.

Shawn moaned as he slid forward a bit to get control on the position. Niall was atop his lap, the water offering no restraint of their position or movements. "Oh baby, you feel so good," Shawn whispered into his ear, raising his hips to encourage Niall to work his pelvis down. Shawn held his hip lightly, showing him the proper way to move in this situation. The water was a blessing.

Niall moved his hips down to meet Shawn's thrusts, causing him to moan and close his eyes. God, he reacted so severely to Shawn. The way the man talked, the way he kissed, the way he touched, the way he fucked, and made love. Niall couldn't get enough nor could he help everything he felt. Slowly, he began moving his hips faster, hinting for Shawn to do the same. "You're so deep," Niall panted, his eyes fluttering open to look into Shawn's brown ones, "You...you feel," Right..?Good..? Or hot? There were so many words that described how Shawn felt and Niall's brain fought to choose between them. His body however asked for more, like it always did.

"Oh, Niall," The man breathed against his ear hotly, shifting his hips to start rocking in and out in an erotic rhythm. Shawn could hear the water ripple against the sides of the tub as he and Niall began to move together inside the large porcelain container, the water still hot with their passion as its heater. "Do you," he panted," need more, yet?"

"Y-Yes, fuck! Yes Shawn," Niall panted as he pressed his lips against Shawn's, silencing him temporarily. Niall tried to keep the kiss long and passionate but Shawn's thrusts distracted him, causing him to pull back and drop his head slightly. "Fuck!" he cried as he pressed his lips onto Shawn's neck. His hips were moving quicker now, in his only other way to reassure his lover how much he wanted it, how much more he could take.

Shawn couldn't believe how well Niall was receiving everything. It was as if the former blonde would die without the movement, the desperate feeling of want and resounding joy at their union. Shawn couldn't help but Kiss Niall's temple reassuring him as he slammed his hips up and down faster trying to give Niall the best Sensations he could, "Oh yeah!" Shawn growled as Niall rocked his body forward again.

Niall arched with the increase in Shawn's thrusts. He hugged him tightly as the sound of their skin smacking against each other became deafening. Niall couldn't help but move his hips to the sensation, making sure to drop his hips every time Shawn thrusted into him. God, he was such a, "Slut," Niall cried, his last thought fleeing his mouth instead of just his brain. Niall couldn't help what he'd become. It truly was all Shawn's fault. His fingers dug their way into Shawn's shoulders, causing him to feel even closer to the man. Their chests were in constant contact, their groins always connected and now, Niall felt, as if his hands were keeping them closer together.

The fingers digging into his flesh didn't cause him any trouble, they merely proved to spear him on, urging him to go faster and give Niall what he wanted, what he needed. The friction of their heated skin and the sudden rapture of the water's song was enough to melt the thickest of snow falls and was sure to the carol of choice for any of Shawn's holiday seasons."Niall, you're so hot."

So Shawn found this a turn on, if Niall's brain was using half the blood his cock was he would have remembered. "Shawn!" Niall moaned his cock bouncing between his and Shawn's bodies. He was so close to cumming, so close. "Fuck, fuck! Shawn!" he moaned as Shawn's cock nailed his prostate continuously and roughly.

Shawn couldn't help but shutter at such a sight. His beautiful Niall, bouncing and screaming and moaning his name while riding his straining hard cock. God, it was more than he should have been able to take. This kind of pleasure had to be illegal somewhere. Shawn couldn't help but hold Niall's pliant hips tighter, slamming him down roughly. "I'm so close,"

Niall felt his eyes roll back into his head. Shawn had never hit his prostate so many times, so roughly that Niall was surprised his body had lasted this long. Niall felt Shawn's fingers dig into his hips as he bit into Shawn's neck, hard enough to break skin. Shawn's blood trickled into his mouth as Niall's body stiffened, Shawn nailing his prostate once more, sending him completely over the edge.

Shawn swallowed thickly as Niall's teeth assaulted his throat and his arse. Everything clamping down at once was driving him insane. This had to be wrong somewhere down the line. This feeling had to be a sin but he didn't care. His member twitched painfully inside of Niall as the hot velvet walls suffocated his burning erection. He came with a loud grunt, Niall's name spilling from his lips. "Oh God! Niall, fuck!"

Niall felt Shawn explode inside of him as he pulled his mouth away from the man's collar bone. He dropped his forehead to Shawn's shoulder. "Shawn," he panted as the man was still buried inside of him.

"Niall," Shawn let his legs twitch freely in the water as his orgasm shot through his spine sending tingles of pleasant electricity through his over stimulated flesh. He'd really been pushing himself with all the sex he and Niall had been having. As the climax started to fall, Shawn raised his panting face to look at Niall. "Was it bad?" he panted.

Niall pressed his lips against Shawn's. The kiss wasn't sensual, or erotic, it was just meant to show Shawn a little of what he was feeling. He pulled his face back slowly then ran his fingers over the bleeding bite mark he left. "Sorry," he whispered his eyes transfixed on the broken red skin. He leaned down and kissed it, Shawn's blood wetting his lips.

Shawn smiled at the sweet gesture, raising his dripping hand from the water to sooth the back of Niall's head with gentle caresses as he lapped at a wound Shawn had barely noticed he'd made. Shawn twisted up to kiss Niall's wet hair and pulled the former blonde back. "Don't be sorry," the younger man chided," You could have done worse. Besides, now there's proof you own me."

Niall smirked. "Not really, you'll have to hide it from the public" he said wiping Shawn's blood from his lips. He moved his hips slightly, "So much for your little song, right? You haven't done much to convince me to like Christmas. Only 10 days left."

Shawn rolled his eyes and flicked Niall's nose in defense of his lovely Christmas tune. "Oh you just wait, my talent in writing lyrics only gets better, and longer, and hotter." The man chuckled moving his mouth closer to Niall's. "You'll be too overwhelmed not to like Christmas."

Niall smirked and dropped his head to Shawn's shoulder. "Hotter? You plan on making me like Christmas by having sex with me for 12 days." Niall let out a small scoff, "We have sex every time you're home. I hate to burst your bubble but in 10 days you will lose all your written porn."

Shawn shook his head. "But there is so much for Master to teach you, little Nialler."

 


	4. On the Third Day of Christmas

Shawn had decided that since day two's plans had ended up coming into play rather late, he should get a head start on the action first thing in the morning. He already had all the materials prepared, those seen and unseen, and he’s ready to make Niall's holiday a lot more crowded than it already was. Shawn sat at the table, hastily organizing ingredients so that everything would be in the correct place when Niall was finally finished getting dressed. Shawn smirked wryly at his plan, he was such a genius. Since Niall seemed to like having such items around the house he knew day three's plot and plan would only serve to lead the man to beg for more, and Shawn was ready for it. "Are you ready to start baking our cookies yet, Niall?" Shawn shouted, hoping he's been heard.

Niall walked out to the kitchen. "Baking cookies? Shawn, do you even know how to bake cookies?” Niall laughed as he walked over to the tea pot and poured himself some tea. It was much too cold in their apartment. They would have to fix that. "And why is it so cold in here?" he huffed as he walked back over and sat down next to Shawn, "Don't you pay the heating bill?"

"I'm baking. We don't need heat if the oven is on. That costs money you know." Shawn smiled to himself, it was about to get much hotter. Shawn raised a bag of flour and waved it, showing Niall its weight and worth as he set it back down again. "We have another bag that is completely full in the pantry; I figured we should try to use it up. What better way to spend time during Christmas than by making sweet things, Niall?" Shawn asked, watching the man with careful eyes as he sipped at his tea.

Niall rolled his eyes. "I’m not in the mood for sweets Shawn. If I did, I would have bought it, not make it." Shawn shook his head and moved over to the side a little, offering Niall's unguarded cheek a kiss before he pulled away. "Just get your butt over here and bake with me. We need something to bring to El and Louis' place for their little get together," Shawn explained, filling a measuring cup full of the dusty substance. "Besides its ginger bread cookies, it's not sweet."

Niall took another sip then turned to Shawn, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "So why don't we bring them beer or something? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" he asked as he watched Shawn begin to add the ingredients to the bowl. Niall watched in some sort of morbid fascination. He had never baked and he'd only seen his mother do it once so this was a new experience and it was fascinating. He watched as Shawn broke eggs and dropped them in, the yellow of the yolk mixing with the white of the powder. He should have not been as entranced as he was but he couldn't help it.

Shawn sighed, adding some nutmeg to the mixture, trying to keep everything in check as Niall watching from beside him. "Because," Shawn stated happily, "home made things always taste better. Besides, beer in so unoriginal, at least cookies are Christmas-y,” Shawn chuckled before picking up an apron to his left and offering it to Niall. "Put it on," he instructed lightly.

Niall scoffed at the apron. He was not wearing that. "Yeah right," he said, "You wear it."

Shawn rolled his eyes." I am, I have two of them, Niall. So, unless you want to get stuff on your clothes, put it on. They stain, by the way," Shawn added, shoving the apron in Niall's face again. He smiled at the man, trying to encourage him to take the indicated smock. "Come on, it's not like anyone will see you. Are you that afraid of not expressing your manliness?" Shawn laughed.

Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed the apron then draped it over the chair, "I am not wearing it. You can look like a bloody fool but I won't. And as for the 'no one will see you' we both know that's shit because you'll end up taking an embarrassing photo of me then showing it to the boys. Don't think I don't know about the picture you took on Halloween when you made me dress like a nurse. You did take a picture and you showed Justin which was why he tried to get me to sleep with him. No way, I'm not falling for that again."

Shawn smirked and stepped forward. As he approached, the former blonde sank back into the chair, obviously wondering what was going on. Shawn kneeled in front of him and leaned up to brush his lips against Niall’s. "Still sore about that, are you?" Shawn chuckled sliding his hands behind Niall's back to bring him closer. His lips tangled against Niall's eagerly in a sweet kiss.

Niall was a little surprised by Shawn's lips but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy them. He let his eyes slip close, and let Shawn dominate his mouth as they kissed with such fever and passion. Niall moved himself closer to his boyfriend, his body instantly grateful for the close contact. They could fight about the ugly apron in a minute, for now, Niall was going to make out with Shawn.

Shawn smiled proudly into the kiss, his hands working Niall's back expertly as he held Niall's attention with his pliant lips and make out skills. Shawn slipped a hand into his hair and pulled him closer, the other held the chair. Unbeknownst to Niall, Shawn's left hand managed to clutch the gaudy apron in one hand and work it around his waist, tying a simple knot, before he dragged the neck string up to try and get the apron on completely. He was stopped when Niall tried to pull out of the kiss, but Shawn would have none of it until he worked the strings on the top so that the apron now rested firmly against Niall's body. "Not so bad see? I promise I won't take pictures. I just don't want you to ruin your clothes," Shawn whispered, rising to put on his own apron.

Niall looked down at the horrendous atrocity that was attached to his body. "Pink?” Why did Shawn have this? He looked at the man who put on a plain white apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" in bold red letters. Niall rolled his eyes. This was really quite ridiculous.

Shawn smiled and moved away after pressing a wet kiss to the annoyed male's cheek. "I got that for you when we were shopping the other day, when I was buying you some other cute things. Has anyone ever told you pink is your color, Nialler? It brings out the blue in your eyes.” He smirked, returning to his batter.

Niall blushed and crossed his arms. “What do you mean you were buying me cute things? I thought we weren't exchanging gifts this year?"

Shawn let go of the man for a moment, before pulling him back with him to the bowl of brown batter. "You'll just have to see, they aren't necessarily gifts. I need them too."

Niall looked down at the batter. When had it turned brown? Niall felt his eyebrows furrow slightly. Wasn't brown a bad thing to have during baking? "Is it supposed to be brown?" he asked naively before he could stop himself. Now Shawn probably thought he was naïve which even though he was, he liked to pretend otherwise. He felt his cheeks redden again. This was dumb. 

Shawn laughed, stirring the mixture."It's just the nutmeg, it takes some time to set in I guess. Are you interested in baking?" Shawn stated, using his own common sense in the world of sweets and Niall. Even if Niall did he wouldn't admit it. Shawn moved back and pushed Niall forward, trying to slide the spoon into Niall's hand. "Do you want to stir it?" Shawn asked sweetly.

Niall supposed stirring wouldn't hurt. He grabbed the wooden spoon lightly and began mimicking the movements Shawn had been doing. The batter molded around the spoon and stuck to the sides of the bowl. And even though Niall did not want to admit it, the batter smelled almost good. He glanced behind at Shawn. He didn't say anything, just glanced back. Shawn seemed perfectly content just standing there, just being with him and it was nice. Niall looked back at the batter. "How long should I stir it for? It still looks like shit."

Shawn shook his head and stepped behind the former blonde, he obviously was new to the whole cooking idea. He took the hand in which Niall was holding the wooden spoon delicately, cradling it in his own, and began making a smooth sweeping motion. "See, you have to fold the batter, Nialler. If you don't get the bubbles, not all the batter will cook properly."

He let Shawn's hand guide his, mentally taking notes on how the way he had done it and the way Shawn was helping him do it differently. Niall also couldn't help but notice how close Shawn was, his body radiating heat to Niall's cold body. He knew he was being dumb. And whore-ish but it was kind of turning him on. As he watched and memorized everything Shawn was saying, another part of him kept thinking about all the possible 'things' that could happen in the kitchen, with the batter, on the table.

Shawn smiled at this tender moment. It wasn't everyday that Niall was up for doing something like this. He watched as Niall's hand became more independent, smiling softly. But he dared not remove his hand. If he could spend just a few more moments being this close he'd take them gladly. "You're a natural at this, Nialler" Shawn stated cheerfully.

Niall smirked and shrugged. "I'm a fast learner," he retorted glanced back at Shawn. Shawn’s smile went to a smirk as the man gazed at him. Niall suddenly realized he was enjoying himself too much. Feeling immediately stupid, he turned back to the batter, slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to tell Shawn he actually liked baking with him. He bit his bottom lip and stayed quiet. There was no redeeming himself now.

Shawn smiled and stilled his hand over Niall's own, which had begun mixing eagerly to compensate for the man's embarrassment. "Oh, Niall," he purred, trying to lull the man from his feelings of inadequacy. He smiled, dipping his finger into the batter and bringing it to his lips. "You know," he murmured against his fingers, "It only tastes right if you mix it correctly." With that Shawn's fingers disappeared between his lips. He moaned quietly around them for a moment, tongue edging between them licking and sucking away every molecule. With a loud pop they reappeared. "Perfect."

Niall looked back at Shawn, his eyes entranced with Shawn's mouth. He swallowed and turned back to the batter. His blood beginning to boil and his heart fluttering, what the hell was Shawn trying to do? He dropped the spoon in the bowl and closed his eyes as he tried to drown out the myriad of dirty thoughts that erupted in his brain. "What now?" he asked his voice low and semi-shaky. He needed to snap out of it. Shawn wasn't being sexual. He just tasted the batter to make sure it was good.

Shawn smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Niall's neck. He chuckled and laughed like a small child. He happily chided to Niall. "You have to taste it too so you'll know if it's right.” Shawn stated in a matter-of-fact tone, dipping his fingers into the bowl. He raised them to Niall's mouth, tracing his pouty lips. "Say 'ah', Nialler."

Niall opened his mouth slowly, letting Shawn's fingers to enter his mouth. He licked and sucked Shawn's fingers enthusiastically. He let his eyes slip closed and with Shawn’s wet fingers, they could do something exciting. Niall semi-moaned, no, no he had to keep his mind out of the gutter. Shawn wasn't going to because they were baking. This was normal and nonsexual.

Shawn mentally chuckled in victory as the man sucked his fingers free of the mixture. He snuggles into Niall's neck more, his warm breath drifting up and over Niall's throat as he smiled, watching the eager lips wrapped around his fingers almost desperately. It was almost funny. Shawn smiled, whispering. "My fingers are all clean now but you're still sucking? Do I taste that good?"

Niall pulled back immediately. God! Of course Shawn would notice. He felt his blush creep back. "Yeah right, you wish." he stuttered incoherently, his member slowly coming to life. He had to change the subject. "What do I do now?"

"I wonder if you taste that good with gingerbread dough." Shawn chuckled at the flustered former blonde. It was true that Niall had been blushing and stumbling like a virgin. He was too cute for his own good. Slowly, Shawn took Niall's hand in his own and dipped the former blonde's pale fingers into the batter and immediately raised the digits to his own mouth, slipping them in eagerly. Slowly he sucked the warm fingers and mixture clean, his tongue begging for more.  Shawn hummed in approval, "I must say, out of all the sweet things I just tasted, you must be the sweetest, Nialler."

Niall swallowed again before turning back to Shawn. He had to put up a convincing façade. He slowly pulled his hand from Shawn's. He was not going to be tempted by the man. He wasn't a slut or at least he thought he wasn't. "Stop being a wanker," he whispered, his voice not holding the authority he wanted it to, "Let's just bake these stupid cookies."

"You don't sound so sure, Niall," he chuckled. Before the former blonde could turn around, Shawn seized the opportunity to pin the man's lower back against the side of the table, effectively pinning him there with his own hips and abdomen. Shawn raised his eyes up to look at the former blonde amusedly, his pupils dancing with excited surprise. He smirked wryly and snaked a hand down to Niall's groin, cupping the heated flesh between Niall's legs. He laughed again. "Sounds to me like something else is cooking right now," the younger man gleefully pointed out, massaging his package as he leaned down to lick at Niall's jaw and throat. "Did I get you excited, Niall? Did the act of me sucking that sweet dough off your fingers make you want it to be your cock? You're such a dirty boy, Niall.”

Niall felt his eyes closed. So Shawn had been sexual the whole time, “Y-You bloody tease!" Niall choked his body burning. His ego wanted him to push the man away, but his body was begging for something else. No, Niall had to be in control, at least a little bit. He placed his hands on Shawn's shoulders, shoving him back slightly. "D-Don't you have an off switch?" he panted his body burning with sexual desire.

Shawn moved forward again, massaging his pants still, and quite thoroughly. He hummed as he kissed his ear lobe," I should ask you the same question now shouldn't I?" Shawn asked, emphasizing his point by cupping Niall's arousal tightly. Shawn smirked and then offered the man a look. One that said: 'Don't deny yourself Niall, indulge a little.'

Niall let his eyelids slip shut. Shawn was winning again. Well, Shawn was his boyfriend and was it so bad to want him as much as he did? Niall let his legs open wider. He forced himself to look at Shawn, in his eyes. "What was the point of making me put on the apron, if you were just planning on taking it off?" he asked forcing his eyes to give Shawn the sexiest look he possibly could.

"I wasn't planning to," Shawn said devilishly, his tongue rimming the side of Niall's ear as his hand went to work, slipping under his apron, and unfastening the man's pants carefully, undoing the button as sexily as possible as he leaned in to lick at Niall's lips, getting the former blonde to chase him with his mouth. When he finally drew close to Niall's boxers he smiled. "So hard already, I love how responsive you are, my little doll."

Niall wasn't going to stand for Shawn's games anymore. The last two days had been full of them. He pushed his hips into Shawn's hand and pulled the man's lips into a heated kiss. He thrust his tongue in and out of Shawn's mouth before letting him dominate. Niall pulled away breathlessly, his hands still tightly holding Shawn's face. "You do this to me," he panted, "You're the only one that makes me react like this. Show me I'm appreciated."

Shawn smirked. So he had finally got the man to the end of his leash? Good. Now it was time to tug. "I think in a few seconds it will be you showing me I am appreciated, NIall.” Shawn sniggered, pulling out Niall's sweet pink cock. Shawn's hand worked the organ as he grinded against Niall's pelvis. His legs open giving Shawn ample room. "It's my cock that gives you so much pleasure, don’t ever forget that. Let me show you how to make someone feel good," Shawn smirked, licking his lips before tugging Niall's pants off his hips. ”I’m going to give you so much pleasure you won't even be able to enjoy it."

Niall moaned and stepped out of his pants, his legs spreading again, giving Shawn whatever room he desired. Niall arched his back, pushing his cock into Shawn's hardened erection. "What are you waiting for?" he asked capturing Shawn's lips and kissing them roughly. He pulled back the instant Shawn tried to intensify the kiss. "Please show me, daddy." his voice challenging the man. Niall suddenly froze because of the words he uttered. 

Shawn moaned at the way Niall called him ‘daddy’. He didn’t know Niall had a daddy kink. “I didn’t you know you had a daddy kink, Niall” Niall blushed crimson red as he tried to avoid Shawn’s gaze. Shawn smirked and kissed Niall.

"Let daddy give you a hands on lesson." Shawn rolled his hips once more before hefting the former blonde up onto the table and pouring himself up and over the pale shaking body. Niall felt relieved that Shawn didn’t freak out with him calling him ‘daddy’. Shawn’s eyes were gleaming with predatory delight as he licked his lips, still tasting the ginger on them. His eyes perked up, speaking of ginger. Shawn reached for the full bowl. Upon his retrieval, he proceeded to spoon the brown tasty mix over Niall's erect cock, the muscles so Niall's lower half quivering at the new sensation. "This is the only way I'll ever eat sweets again. I'll only eat them off you babe. You're simply too delicious to pass up," Shawn giggled, dipping his fingers through the mix at the base and tip- spreading it about in neat spiral forms as his wrist worked it up and down over the shaft.

Niall moaned. He wasn't too sure how this was pleasuring someone else but he didn't care. He also was glad Shawn hadn't noticed his lack of underwear making Niall smirk slightly. So, Shawn really was blinded by his sexual desire. Niall arched into the man’s fingers. Was the man going to give him a blow job? Part of Niall wanted that but there was always the larger part that wanted to, "Fuck!" he moaned as Shawn's fingers continued to play with his cock. God, no more games! Niall couldn't handle it!

"It gives me so much pleasure watching you squirm under me like this. Look at you move babe," Shawn moaned, his hand up speed over Niall's dripping member. The mixture wouldn't last long like this and so he knew it was time to have a sexy little Irish snack. Shawn dipped himself low, coming face to face with the member. "Such a pretty cock, just for me," and with that, Shawn took the first swipe of his tongue through the batter.

Again Niall moaned. Why was Shawn doing this? He felt the man go back to touching him lightly, making his whole body quiver and writhe. He couldn't help but arch his back off of the table, his arms jerked rapidly at his sides. He felt his one hand knock over the brown sugar, sending the powder onto half his face and neck. He couldn't do this. These games, they were too much.

Shawn smirked as the former blonde's hips bucked, a look of pure anguish and desperation displayed across his pretty features. Shawn felt as if he could just consume the adorable scene unfolding before him. The former blonde was so open and vulnerable, shivering as Shawn licked about the base of his tasty treat. The leaking cookie-creamed cock bounced in anticipation as Shawn stroked the length, and sucked gently on the engorged head, licking away the delectable mixture of precum and ginger dough. He brought his eyes to look directly into Niall's. He let his tongue slide into the sensitive slit suggestively as the Canadian continued to stare.  He hummed, "This is quite a treat indeed, Niall. Do you like it when we play together like this?"

Niall arched and moaned. Damn Shawn, damn him! "Just fucking do something!" Niall ordered as his hands were clutched tightly into fists, "No more games!" Niall really couldn't handle any more games. Shawn had pushed him so far the last two days that he struggled to hold on and play back today. He felt Shawn like his slit again, making him moan. "Please daddy."

Shawn chuckled, still toying around with the sensitive head, licking at it randomly with a flat tongue. "Then what do you want?" Shawn drawled as sexily as he could which was pretty damn sexily. He let one hand stroke the inside of Niall's thigh, causing the former blonde to spread his legs wider, giving Shawn a lovely view of his slutty wanton hole. "Tell me, baby boy," he purred.

Niall moaned. "Anything," he panted as Shawn's hands made his thighs burn, "Everything!" Niall closed his eyes. Why was his body so out of control? Why was he aching so badly for Shawn? They had had sex last night, less than 24 hours ago, and yet here Niall was shaking and pleading, demanding sex like he'd hadn't seen Shawn in years.

Shawn chuckled, "Would you like me to fuck you baby?" he asked nuzzling the smooth thigh, tongue snaking out to draw a sexy trail of saliva along the delicate surface. Shawn wanted to draw this out for just a little while longer. He wanted to see how far he could get Niall to go. He wanted Niall begging to play with the new friends Shawn had bought him. 

Niall moaned and arched. God, he was aching so badly, "Please! Daddy! Oh, please!" Niall spread his legs wider in an attempt to emphasis his point. He could feel his ass clench in anticipation. God, how did Shawn do this? How did he make him feel so much so rapidly?

Shawn smirked between the boys legs. He had him exactly where he wanted him, begging and pleading for attention. Niall looked completely edible with his legs spread and head resting against the kitchen table. So sweet and sexy in the gaudy apron, Shawn would have pounced on the former blonde if he hadn't known what other pleasurable things could happen. "Do you want me to spice things up, my little Nialler?"

Niall let his eyes flutter open. He wanted everything and anything. "Yes," he panted looking down at Shawn through his spread legs, “Shawn, do something!" Niall felt his cock harden and his pucker spread then clench. "Fuck," he panted his eyes fluttering closed. Shawn had to have slipped something into that batter. There was just no way that Niall's body and Niall for that matter could need Shawn so much and so quickly.

Shawn smirked. "Stay here like a good little boy then," and with that Shawn picked himself off and darted into the hallway, rounding the corner to slide into their bedroom. Shawn raised the mattress a little ways off the frame, reaching underneath with a hand searching for something more. When his hand found the pouch he smirked in victory and ran back out into the kitchen. "Miss me babe?"

Niall panted. "Where did you go?" he asked as he pushed himself up on his forearms. Niall felt his skin blushing feverishly, his muscles burning and aching with desire. "What's behind your back?"

Shawn smiled, coming to settle down between the man's legs again. He moved both hands, placed on Niall's ankles, up and over the smooth curves of his legs, stopping at his hips as he kissed into the side of a bare thigh. "Something you'll like. I bought you three new friends. Would you care to guess what they are, baby?" Shawn asked giggling, the mischief rising in his throat.

Niall felt his brows furrow, 3 friends? "Just tell me," Niall whispered. He was over the game. He just wanted Shawn to fuck him.

Shawn smiled. "Oh yes, and they're all eager to meet you," Shawn smiled to himself, pulling the bag up on the table. "Would you like to meet them babe? They're very nice friends. I'm sure you'll absolutely love them." Shawn slid up the pliant body, making sure his stomach was flush against Niall's aching need, spreading around the dough. "What do you say, baby?"

"Stop teasing me Shawn!" Niall moaned as his burning body arched into the man above him. "Fuck, Shawn, please!" Niall knew he was pushing along the lines of pathetic right now, but he hurt so much sexually.

Shawn nodded, closing his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes." Shawn pulled the bag open and slipped the contents on to the table nonchalantly, chucking the bag over his shoulder as he turned his attention back to Niall. "Go on now, its rude not to say hello," Shawn drawled, his eyes motioning to the disposed items.

Niall tried to pull away. Oh, no. They were not doing that. There was no way in hell. "Get off of me," he growled his body still burning with sexual need and desire, "I'm not a whore. No fucking way." Niall used his hands to grasp the top of the table and tried to pull out from underneath Shawn, but the man wouldn't let go.

"Settle down, Niall," Shawn growled sexily, laughing a little at the struggle. "Or do I have to get out the handcuffs and paddle too?" Shawn didn't see what Niall's problem was. The former blonde already had several friends like them. "I am fucking your ass with that dildo and you're going to like it, Niall."

"You can fuck yourself," Niall hissed. No, you fucked yourself with a dildo when your lover was gone, when you were alone and you needed comfort. Not when your boyfriend was laying above you, his own cock more than ready to give you what you needed. Niall glared at Shawn, even though his cock rubbing against Shawn's stomach was sending dirty messages to his brain.

Shawn leaned down against the former blonde's lips. "So does this mean you want the handcuffs Niall?” Shawn smirked, grabbing Niall's ass. He let his fingers wander, sliding against pliant flesh before he slipped his index finger inside of Niall's body. He neglected to prepare the former blonde because it was always more fun that way.

Niall felt his eyes slip close. "Shawn!" he moaned. He had wanted to give more of a fight but that finger, that lone finger was making it hard to think about anything but Shawn fucking him into the table. "Please don’t daddy." he panted his body instantly milking Shawn's finger for all it could give him.

"Just a finger and it already feels that good, yeah?" Shawn whispered next to his ear. "Do you want something bigger?" Shawn drawled, grabbing the neon pink vibrator off the table and waving it in Niall's face. "I bet you'd look so fucking hot with this in your tight little arse Niall.” Shawn teased, licking at Niall's lips as he moved his finger in and out.

Niall moaned. He couldn't let Shawn see what a whore he was. He captured Shawn's lips in his own, kissing the man, hoping to convince the man to forget the dildo. He slowly felt his hips begin to move down on Shawn's finger and his arms wrapping loosely around his neck. "Babe," he moaned into the man's mouth. Maybe if he was sexy enough Shawn would put himself inside of Niall, making him feel slightly less slutty?

Shawn smiled. "I even got some nice lube for you so it slides in and out nice and fast for you, water melon flavor. Maybe I'll give you a rim while I fuck you. Would you like that?" Shawn asked, flicking the on and off switch on the vibrator teasingly." Oh, I bet you would. Let’s try it out shall we?" Shawn let himself slip down again, rubbing the pink cock against Niall's skin.

Niall felt his legs spread wider for Shawn as the pink dildo moved and vibrated against his skin. Dear God, whoever had made these he would have to kill them. "Shawn!" he panted. Fuck, he supposed there was no stopping himself. Besides, Shawn seemed to get a rise out of him being slutty. "Oh, Daddy," Niall whispered. The man wanted to play? Fine, Niall would play. He'd get to cum and Shawn would have to stay hard. He could jack himself off. Niall pushed his hips down on Shawn's finger then up into the man's muscular body.

Shawn smiled as the man warmed up to him. He was really going to enjoy this. Shawn nudged the tiny hole with the head before pulling back from the quivering orifice. "I almost forgot about the special lube I got for you," Shawn drawled, opting to pick up the tube and flipped open the lid. As soon as the cap was removed the scent drifted up into his nostrils, creating a pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. " I'll bet it tastes good too. Why don't you be the judge of that baby?" Shawn asked sweetly, squeezing some of the pleasant syrup onto his fingers- pressing them against the man's lips.

Niall opened his mouth. Shawn was just as turned on as he was. Now, he was going to make it worse. Niall wrapped his hands around Shawn's wrist, holding it in place as he sucked on the man's fingers and covered every inch of them with his tongue. He moaned the melon taste exploded in his mouth. He didn't really like the sweetness of it, but once it was gone, Shawn's fingers tasted better than he thought they would.

Shawn felt his groin jump, rocking his fingers in and out of Niall's mouth. "I love to see you in so much pleasure. It's what I live for," he smiled leaning down to reach just above Niall's mouth, and nuzzled his cheek, pulling his fingers away. "Can I have a taste?"

Niall turned his face to Shawn's connecting their lips in a hot passionate kiss. He let his eyes slowly shut. Maybe he shouldn't have ulterior motives. Shawn seemed so sincere when he said that he lived to see Niall in pleasure and Niall loved that he was the only one who could turn Shawn into the sexual deviant he was when they were alone. Would it be so bad to just let the man take over? Let him be in charge? Why did everything have to be a struggle of power? Niall felt Shawn moan in his mouth, making his heart jump and his blood turn molten. Their relationship didn't have to be about power. He trusted Shawn and the only way he could think to show him that was to go along with the rest of this day's events. Shawn wouldn't hurt him, he was sure of that.

Shawn smiled before pulling out of the kiss, flicking his tongue against Niall's bottom lip before he moved away completely. He marveled at the blush on Niall's cheeks, the very beauty of his disheveled manner blew Shawn away. "You are so goddamn beautiful did you know that? You're making it hard for me not to fuck you myself but I really want you to feel how good this is first," Shawn explained, rubbing the fake pink organ against his hole, not yet pushing in without the lube. "I promise you'll like it so be a good boy for me, ok baby?"

Niall felt the plastic rub at his entrance, causing him to moan again. "Daddy," he panted his eyes never leaving his lover's face. How was Shawn going to get any pleasure from this? Niall pushed his hips down on the plastic forcing it to press against him. "What about you?"

Shawn smiled as he kneeled between Niall’s legs. He dipped his fingers through the lube, spreading it over the head of the vibrator before he allowed it to plunge in without warning. He knew Niall would be surprised and it would only add to his pleasure at the shock of being entered so quickly. When Shawn had the toy about half way in, he began licking Niall's thigh. "Do you want the highest setting babe?"

Niall felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and his back arch from the table. "Oh!" He shifted his hips from side to side as Shawn's lips met with his thigh. "Fuck! Daddy," he panted as the toy moved around inside of him. God, that damned vibrator, it felt so good. His brain slowly reminded him of the question Shawn had posed. And he wasn't quite sure what it was. But, he trusted the man so his only answer could be "Yes!"

Shawn was appalled by Niall's answer. He knew the man liked it hard but he was sure he would have taken a little more time getting used to this level of pleasure. But, Shawn knew Niall could handle it, so, with a smile he twisted the rim to the highest level and let the vibrator hammer in and out of Niall as he moved it with his hand. "You're so fucking sexy," he purred, his tongue flicking against Niall's ass.

Niall screwed his eyes shut. Fuck, he hadn't been ready for that! He cried out and clenched his fists tightly. He moaned. Shawn could have given him warning but it didn't take him long for his immense pain to turn to pleasure. He felt his body writhe and move against the fast paced vibrator as it practically ripped him in half.

Shawn felt himself harden at the sight. Niall had been just too perfect. He responded so readily to the toy it was like he'd been doing it his entire life. Shawn groaned as his tongue lapped around the vibrator. "Such a good boy, you're so hot. How'd I get so lucky?" Shawn allowed the vibrator to twist and pivot on its own, as he sped up its movements, his tongue loving excess vibrations.

Niall arched his back further from the table, his moans and pants filling the room. He couldn't stop his body's movement and it felt so good to have the pink toy moving inside of him and being thrust so brutally. Niall felt the toy nail his prostate, causing white to encompass his vision. "Daddy!" he cried as his body began to move faster against the toy. Fuck, he couldn't believe how quickly he was turned on.

Shawn was fascinated by the way Niall's lithe body moved and rocked against the toy and his tongue. He was getting too hot for this and as soon as Niall came he'd have to move the party to the bedroom so Niall could have his fun. God, the thought of that was enough and in a moment he was off his knees with his mouth planted against Niall's, vibrator still moving inside him.

Niall was surprised by Shawn's lips but he kissed the man with everything he could. He could taste the watermelon lube on Shawn's lips. He moaned as Shawn's tongue swept his entire mouth, wrapping and mingling with his tongue. His body was still reacting to the vibrator, his hips thrusting themselves down on it and rolling to have it touch every part inside of him it could.

Shawn let his tongue simmer in Niall's mouth while his hand kept working on his pleasure down below. Shawn really wanted for Niall to cum and to cum hard. He had to give the former blonde something more. Shawn pulled his mouth away for a second. "Hold on. I'm gonna make it feel really nice," and with that Shawn wrapped his free hand around Niall's cock and began pumping. "There baby?"

Niall gasped and closed his eyes immediately, "Daddy!" Niall panted, his body convulsing against the plastic toy. Shawn's hand was driving him insane, and slowly bringing him closer to the edge. He turned his head away from Shawn then back towards the man. The pleasure was too much, "Daddy I’m gonna cum!"

Shawn moaned at the sight. "Then cum for your daddy, cum hard," and with that Shawn pressed his mouth back down against Niall's own in a hard passionate kiss. He swallowed Niall's screams as he moved the toy even faster, hammering his prostate. The sweet bundle of nerves would never be the same again. Shawn felt Niall's stomach dip as he swiped their tongues together. He was close.

Niall screamed, his lips breaking apart from Shawn's. His inner walls came crashing down against the still moving toy which made him cry out again. His cum spurted from his cock wildly, spreading his essence all over Shawn's hand and his stomach. Niall's eyes scrunched as he held the man as close as he could. He knew Shawn could feel his body shake and convulse but it didn't faze him.

Shawn pulled the toy out as soon as Niall's shaking had ceased. He resorted to pressing wet kisses all over the man's face, praising how perfect he was. Shawn managed to pull away for a moment, just looking down at the man's flushed state. God he was gorgeous when he was riding out an orgasm. Shawn wished he could take a picture. "Was that good baby?" Shawn asked sweetly.

Niall opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding and his breath from hitching. He brought his hand to Shawn's face, grabbing the man by his hair and pulling him into a kiss. It wasn't as intense as he had intended it to be but he was still coming off of his natural high. He released Shawn and let his eyes slowly close. "Yea, Shawn"

Shawn purred as he nuzzled Niall's face, kissing his cheek. "You did so well, Niall. You were so fucking sexy with the toy inside of you. I almost came just watching," Shawn admitted, his breath ruffling Niall's disheveled hair, "Now, it s your turn. Let's go to the bedroom okay? I have another surprise."

Niall turned his face to Shawn's. "Another surprise?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

Shawn smiled and helped Niall to his feet, wondering if the former blonde could walk after what he'd just experienced. At least he wouldn't have cum dripping down his thighs yet, that was a bonus. "Yes, Niall, it’s a surprise. You're going to love it. Probably more than you did the vibrator," Shawn explained, kissing the top of the man's head. "Can you get to the bedroom on your own legs babe?"

Niall felt his legs wobble slightly but he wasn't going to let Shawn see that. He made his way to the bedroom, slightly unsure if his body could take more. After all, Shawn's surprise was obviously of the sexual sort. Niall peeled the horrendous apron from his body and threw it down in the hallway. "So much for your cookies," he teased as he stopped walking and turned back to Shawn.

Shawn smirked, leading the man by the arm back to the bedroom. Niall's slender legs were twitching and Shawn noticed, but he let Niall walk not wanting to get the former blonde embarrassed after things were just starting to get good. Shawn pressed his back to the door of their bedroom and shut it slowly, turning his eyes up to meet the man's gaze. "We can always make more," he laughed, moving closer to Niall.

Niall arched his eyebrow. "What are you hiding?" he asked pushing himself against Shawn, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, slowly untying the apron.

Shawn let Niall's nimble fingers work the ties to his apron. The expert way Niall folded himself into Shawn's form was an exquisite expression of sensuality. Shawn nearly emptied his load at the sight. Before Shawn started falling away with himself in memories and fantasies he shook his head and focused on Niall again. "I'm not hiding anything, just a little surprise babe."

Niall eased the apron off of Shawn, letting it fall to the floor. He leaned up and kissed Shawn gently. "So if you're not hiding it, then why don't you let me in?" he asked, his lips rubbing against Shawn's, "Or did you want something in return?"

Shawn smirked, moving both of them back until the back of Niall's knees hit the bed's side and he was forced to sit down. Shawn kneeled between the man's legs for a moment. "This is for your pleasure, Niall. I'm doing this for you.” Shawn said sweetly, reaching under the bed with one hand to draw something out. He smiled as he stood and took both of Niall's hands into his own. He pressed a solid kiss against his lips before sliding something small into Niall's hands. "I'm doing this because you let me have my fun. You can do whatever you want to me, Niall. Play with me?" The man drawled in an uncharacteristic fashion.

Niall felt his eyes widen as he glanced down at the small thing Shawn placed in his hands. "A cock ring?" he asked before his brain could stop him. He looked at Shawn. There was nothing more he wanted to do other than play with Shawn but a cock ring? Did that mean he wanted him to put it on himself? "Shawn," He was confused.

Shawn smiled and crawled up onto the bed, laying on his back and turning to look at the man enticingly. He smiled, eyes focusing on the confused man before him. "I wanted you to know I'd do anything for you, even be tortured by your fucking sexy body without being able to cum. I know that last time I used it on you, it wasn't your favorite. Now you get to do the same Niall."

Niall smirked. He hated the cock ring. Shawn could do almost anything to him but the cock ring. That was the worst. He crawled over to Shawn straddling the man's hips, the silver ring resting in his left hand. He looked at Shawn and leaned down. He was kissing the man with everything he could give him. He let Shawn dominate their kiss momentarily then pulled his lips back. "You're still dressed," he whispered as he placed his one hand under Shawn's shirt, his fingers gently rubbing the man's lower stomach. "Will you strip for me?"

Shawn smiled and nodded, rising from the bed to stand before Niall. Before he moved to take off his shirt, Shawn pressed a quick kiss to Niall's cheek and winked. Shawn let both of his hands slide down his chest sensually, his deft fingers halting at the hem. He hooked his fingers into the cloth and slowly pulled it up over his messy head. He let the material slip from his fingers without a care as he cast a heated glance at Niall. "Do I have to do it all by myself baby?" Shawn asked sweetly, toying with the buttons on his pants.

Niall licked his bottom lip, casting the silver ring to the side. He crawled down the bed and forced himself to stand. "No," he whispered as he sauntered sexily over to his half naked boyfriend. He looped his fingers into the man's pants and smiled. "Do you need help with your pants?"

Shawn nodded innocently, playing coy with the man as his fingers pulled against his jeans." I think you should help me, they're so tight, Niall," the man pleaded and begged. He casts him a sexy smile, feigning innocence. "Please?"

Niall ran his fingers slowly to Shawn's stomach, letting his thumbs run up Shawn's buttons. He could feel the man's cock as it pushed hardily against his pants. "I really turn you on, don't I?" he whispered as he slowly unbuttoned Shawn's pants. He knew the man had to have been turned on a little by what happened in the kitchen but he was obviously more than just turned on. Niall was surprised the man hadn't cum yet.

Shawn panted as his cock was given more room. The man had no idea how close he was, he'd have to get the cock ring on fast if he was going to hang in for Niall. Shawn couldn't help it as his hips bucked forwards. "You have no idea what you do to me. Please, get that thing on me quick before I cum and spoil your fun," Shawn panted as he explained to the man- his cock hadn't even been released yet.

Niall looked at Shawn and pulled away. Was the man really that close to cumming? He walked back to the bed and grabbed the silver cock ring, unsnapping it before walking back to his extremely turned on lover. He pulled Shawn's pants and boxers off before falling to his knees and snapping it around the base of Shawn's cock.

It was agonizing painful. But now, at least Niall could have his fun. Shawn sighed with a frozen look of pain for a moment before he melted back down to his normal self. He groaned as he stepped out of his pants, allowing the man to see him completely naked. He watched as Niall stared, his eyes tracing every line of his body. "Like what you see, Niall?" Shawn whispered sexily.

Niall nodded and stood, allowing his body to rub up Shawn's as he did so. "You're going to hate me after this," Niall whispered pressing his body completely against Shawn's, allowing the man's raging hard-on to pulse against him. Niall wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck and pulled him into a kiss, allowing their tongues to mingle and thrust against each other. He let his hips rub agonizingly slow and sexily against Shawn, forcing them both to moan in ecstasy.

Shawn shut his eyes tightly, the sting of arousal felt so good and yet hurt so terribly at the same time. Shawn decided he would hold off, he could do this for Niall. Especially since the former blonde seemed to enjoy it so much. Shawn pulled his lips away for a moment, cussing out at the contact. "Fuck, Niall! Let's go to the bed," he panted, licking his lips, looking down at the former blonde.

Niall pulled Shawn's hands and wrapped them around his waist. He didn't particularly like seeing Shawn in sexual torture but the man wanted him to play with him, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He slowly walked backwards to the bed, Shawn's body never losing contact with his own. "Oh, Shawn," he whispered as his legs bumped into the foot of the bed. Shawn's body rubbing against his as they walked had almost instantly brought his own erection to life. But, he was being slightly overdramatic. He wanted Shawn to be painfully hard. It's not like the curly haired lad would let him do this again, so Niall was going to take it for everything it was worth. “I want you inside me."

Shawn's head was spinning with the sexual torture Niall's words were rubbing into his skin. The man simply just couldn't take more teasing. Shawn purred suggestively as he laid them both slowly on the bed. Shawn took to his back, giving Niall room to play.

Niall looked at Shawn predatorily as he placed himself between the man's legs, his hands running up each of Shawn's legs. Niall nuzzled his face into Shawn's cock, causing the man to moan hard. He, never breaking eye contact, took Shawn in his mouth. He didn't do it slow, he knew neither of them would appreciate going slow at this point, burying his nose into the man's groin. He hummed and slurped around Shawn, his tongue rubbing every part of Shawn it could.

"Niall!" Shawn nearly screamed at the hot wet mouth that engulfed him. It was too pleasurable, far too sexy and sensual as Niall's mouth ran down over his cock and the silver metallic ring. God- he hoped Niall was having fun. "Oh shit! Niall, your m-mouth is too hot!" he cried out, his hips moving and bouncing on their own accord. Yes, he had better be having fun. "Fuck! You're killing me."

Niall almost choked on the man, as his hips moved and pushed themselves further into his mouth. He sucked Shawn a couple more seconds while making sure to get him really wet then released him. He straddled Shawn's hips, his cock sitting right between Niall's cheeks. He leaned forward, pressing his own cock in between their lower stomachs making him mewl slightly. After catching his hitched breath, he ran one hand up Shawn's body ending at his cheek. He cupped a part of Shawn's face, and then pressed his lips hungrily against his. Shawn took to his mouth instantly, making Niall truly realize how tight his lover was. He pulled his lips away slowly, his fingers now gently tracing the man's jaw. 

Shawn writhed beneath the man. His sexual power and energy bowing down to the dominance Niall was washing across his naked skin. The beauty of the act was terribly delicious and hot and Shawn wasn't sure if he could handle anymore. He wondered when his dry orgasm would hit, if he was lucky, it wouldn't, "Niall! It hurts so good."

Niall smirked and let his eyes run over Shawn's body. The man was gorgeous and Niall couldn't help but stare at every part of him. His fingers ran from Shawn's face to his body, circling each of Shawn's nipples before making their way to Shawn's screamingly hard cock. He let his eyes run back up Shawn's body to his eyes and smirked. "You're hot. Do you know that?" he asked his ass delicately pressing against the man's cock. "I mean look at you." Niall kissed Shawn gently then placed both his hands back his nipples. He leaned up once more and whispered against Shawn's lips, "I'm glad you chose me." He didn't give Shawn any time to respond before he grabbed the man's cock and impaled himself with it.

Shawn's eyes widened as he was surrounded by the tight heat. He couldn't scream, even if he had wanted to. The pleasure-pain was just too much, too heavy against him as he loosed a silent scream to match his cum-less orgasm. He knew he'd had it. even his legs were still twitching as he thrust upwards, regaining his voice. "Oh, shit shit shit! Niall! Oh God. Please!"

Niall could feel the man twitch below him, his cock thrusting upwards inside of him. He was unprepared for Shawn to begin thrusting inside of him. He felt Shawn's dry orgasm and knew the man was in severe pleasure/pain. Shawn had used the cock ring on him a couple times. He used his hands to steady himself on Shawn's thrashing hips. “Babe!"

Shawn couldn't stop thrusting. He knew that this was for Niall's pleasure but it was just too difficult not to fuck Niall's ass into oblivion as he cried out and arched his back to get Niall to move faster and harder. "Oh fuck baby! C'mon please! Ride me harder!" Shawn demanded in sheer lust as he grabbed the sheets, his knuckles turning white with exertion and grip."Shit! You're too tight."

Niall moaned and began lifting and dropping his hips, riding Shawn with everything he could. He closed his eyes as his fingers dug into Shawn's chest. He made sure to drop his hips every time Shawn thrusted into him, intensifying their love making.

Shawn couldn't take it. He couldn't even focus enough to try to hit Niall's prostate. All he could do was thrust blindly into the tight heated orifice trying to get off while knowing that it was impossible. Niall had to cum first because this was about him. Shawn growled, grabbing the man's slim hips and pushing him down hard on his raging erection. "Come on baby ride it like you own it!"

Niall moaned and quickened his pace. He let Shawn's hands hold him tightly making his eyes cloud over with lust. "Bloody hell, Shawn!" he cried his head shaking back and forth. There was so much going on. The sound of Shawn moaning and writhing beneath him, the feeling of the man pounding into him was like heaven. It wouldn't be long till he reached his climax. "God, Shawn!"

Shawn matched Niall in his ferocity, pounding into Niall without remorse as he tried to work his own orgasm out helplessly. He couldn't feel his hips anymore. Everything was numb from all the hard rocking in and out of Niall's tight passage. He needed Niall to cum and he needed it right away. He finally found the strength to aim and brush directly into Niall's sweet spot, "Cum for me Niall! Fuck!"

Niall felt his body still, his heart pound louder, and a mangled cry burst from his lips. “Daddy!" he cried as the man continued to thrust in him. His cum splattered up Shawn's chest and Niall fell forward, smearing it on his chest as well. 

Shawn slowed his pace, panting and writhing beneath the climaxed man. Now that Niall had come Shawn needed to get the man to ease his 'minor' issue. Hopefully Niall was feeling generous. Shawn panted and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "I need to cum bad." he whined.

Niall forced himself to sit, his breath still coming out raggedly. He lifted his ass slightly, working his left hand to unsnap the cock ring from Shawn. He couldn't breathe but he had to let Shawn cum. Niall lifted his ass again, pain searing through him, and dropped it slowly regaining the rider status. "Shawn!" he moaned and panted due to oversensitivity. He hoping the slow movement of his hips would be enough for the man to cum.

"Niall! "Shawn screamed as soon as Niall's ass slammed back down on his now free cock. He came harder than he had ever cum before, his hot seed shooting out from him deep inside of Niall. It was like a fire was being lit and being doused consecutively as his orgasm raped through his body. It was too pleasurable. "Oh- fuck! I've never cum  so hard." Shawn said breathlessly

Niall let his movements stop and collapse back down on the man's chest. That had been too much fun and too good to be true, even though it was short lived. He angled his face towards Shawn, a small smile decorating his lips. "Thank you," he whispered his body relaxing and melting into Shawn's.

Shawn watched as Niall nuzzled his face into his chest. "Merry Christmas baby," Shawn purred, pulling the sticky man into his arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle that torture for a long time but he would eventually give it to Niall again when he was able to. "On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me 3 Christmas friends, two hours in the tub and sex rougher than the Christmas tree."

Niall smirked and let his eyes slip closed. He would have put up a fight over the stupid perverted lyric but his body was semi-tired. "Your true love, huh?" he whispered, his lips rubbing against Shawn's sweaty chest, "I must be one good fuck to be promoted to that title."

"You're more than a fuck, Niall," Shawn sighed, and snuggled closer, kissing the top of Niall's drenched hair. "Baby, you have no idea what you do to me." Shawn admitted, wondering if Niall would catch his drift. He'd loved the man for some time and it had always been hard to admit. "I love you and I'm going to prove it," He whispered before he felt his eyes slip shut, and he drifted away.

Niall smiled at Shawn's admission. He loved him? Niall couldn't help the warmth that engulfed him as he let his eyes close. Could he say it too? Niall felt exhaustion overtake him, his body surrendering to it before he could say a thing.


	5. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty similar to my other work "Wrap Me Up" haha sorry

Take this shit off of me!" Niall yelled, his voice laced with aggravation, "I can't fucking see!"

 

Shawn shook his head in annoyance. "You said you wanted to do it! So I'm holding you to it. Just shut up and enjoy it!"

 

"I didn't agree to anything!" Niall growled, "Untie me now!"

 

Shawn snorted and turned his head away. "No I don't think I will. Its time you learned your manners and this is the perfect way to do it so don't be a little bitch about it."

 

"Untie me, Shawn! I mean it!"

 

"No!" The man spat back immediately, placing his hand on Niall's cock, toying with the red satin ribbon."You wanted to learn how to tie up presents right? Well I'm going to teach you, slut.”

 

Niall arched into Shawn's hands a small moan exploding from his lips. "I-I wanted to know h-how to wrap presents,” Niall couldn't help how hot he felt when Shawn called him a slut. “But not like this!"

 

Shawn chuckled, finally pulling a wanted response. ”Well, you should have been more clear about what you wanted, baby. You should have not been so quick to assume what present I was speaking of," Shawn teased, squeezing the former blonde's cock. The adorned ribbon slipping loosely as precum stained its pretty red glow.

 

Niall laid there, tied to the bed with pretty red ribbons. His thrashing for pulled at the neatly tied bows on each of his wrists. But, the piece of resistance was definitely his cock. The pretty pink length had been tied up with the softest of satin bows, red of course, in honor of the Christmas season and to accentuate the beauty of the Irishman's pale, baby soft skin.

 

Niall bit his bottom lip stopping the moan in its track. “Untie me please"

 

"No," Shawn said firmly."Sluts don't make the rules in this game, Niall. Now shut up before I put a ribbon over that pretty mouth of yours."

 

God, Shawn was so hot when he was like this. Niall pulled at his arms but both were tied to the headboard. He couldn't tell where Shawn was, the man had blindfolded him. "I can't see," he replied, “Fucking hell!"

 

Shawn laughed just above Niall's face, drawing in the former blonde's sweet breath.”No, you're so fucking sexy when you're out of control. So why would I change that, slut?” Shawn drawled, licking at the former blonde's mouth teasingly.

 

Niall tried to bite Shawn's tongue but the man pulled away too quickly. He could feel his presence, smell his scent, but he couldn't see him or touch him. Why the hell was Shawn doing this? Not that Niall wasn't turned on by it, because he was but he was confused. He didn't want to submit right away. He liked it when Shawn called him such names. "I'm no slut, you wanker.”

 

"Feisty are we, little kitten?" Shawn chuckled next to Niall's ear, nipping at the lobe."That's why you spread you leg's exactly like one when I do this?" Shawn teased, sliding his hand up and down Niall's shaft, feeling the legs open hesitantly as Niall's mouth fell open. “So pretty. You will enjoy this."

 

Niall couldn't control his body as he felt Shawn's hand wrap around him and pump him. He could feel his legs spread on their own will and his hips thrust into Shawn's hand. "D-don't t-touch me," Niall said his voice very unconvincing.

 

Shawn leaned down against his lips. "Why? You seem to be liking it kitten.” he drawled, fingers still toying with Niall's cock as he pumped him up and down. He could see the former blonde strain. The muscles and perfect sinews stretching and tensing under his touch. He felt powerful. "Be good- and we'll see if maybe I'll let you go later."

 

"Later?" Niall panted, "Let me go n-now, you Christian Grey wannabe." Niall's heart was racing. He had never had sex blindfolded and tied up before. It was new and he liked it. It was nice to be completely out of control, something he never let himself be. “Untie me.”

 

Shawn shook his head, small tresses of hair tickling Niall's face. "I said No," he stated firmly, speeding up the rhythm on Niall's aching bound cock. "I promise that bondage will be your thing, slut. Give me all the fucking control and let me blow your mind," he chuckled, drawling down the length of Niall's body. He halted when he got to his prize, and gave the head a reverent lick.

 

Niall gasped and arched his hips up. Give Shawn full control? Shawn wouldn't hurt him so why not? "F-fine," he panted, "But you b-better make this fucking great, otherwise I-I'll castrate you."

 

The man breathed over the length. “If you thought yesterday was pleasurable. I think I'm about to kill you today Niall." And with that Shawn deep throated the former blonde, his cock all the way in the back of Shawn's tender throat as the man sucked and licked, giving Niall a mini blowing session. He moaned around the length, owning the former blonde with his tongue, teeth and lips.

 

Niall moaned and arched, his blindfolded covered eyes squeezing shut. “Shawn,” he panted. Shawn's mouth was so hot around him, so hot and so tight.

 

Shawn smirked around his mouthful, pulling his mouth off the length with a loud popping sound. God, the former blonde tasted so good. Shawn couldn't believe he'd gotten Niall to be so willing, nonetheless he was not complaining. This was going to be fun. "Good boy. That's all you're allowed to say. My name or moans of pleasure. You got that, slut?"

 

Was he serious? And what was he going to do if Niall disobeyed? Put him in the corner? Niall panted and reopened his eyes, even if he was met by the black of the blindfold. "Or what?" he panted. He was willing to give Shawn complete control, but he liked pushing him nonetheless. It always made Shawn sexier.

 

Shawn crawled up the bed and pressed his lips against the former blonde's for a moment, silencing him. "If you don't listen, I'll get up and leave you here until I feel you're ready to behave. Got it?" His voice was hard, firm and cold with his assertion.

 

Niall felt his heart skip a beat. Shawn wouldn't do that would he? "Yes," he whispered, his cock hardening even more. The man was so hot when he was assertive like this. It was sexy to see all the sides of Shawn.

 

Shawn smirked and ground his pelvis into Niall's as he grinned wryly, knowing the former blonde could hear it in his voice. "Glad we understand each other my pet. Now what to do with you first. Maybe a little throat action could be fun? Or I think I would rather I just destroy your tight little ass first." Shawn loved being cruel, because he knew it turned Niall on.”What do you think?"

 

“Shawn please," Niall moaned, his legs spreading open wider. He wasn't sure why the thought of Shawn mercilessly fucking his mouth turned him on so much It just fucking did. But Shawn had told him not to say anything other than his name and moans so how was he supposed to answer that question? Niall moaned and ignored his first rule. "My mouth," he panted, "Pound my mouth.”

 

Shawn smirked and leaned down as he recalled Niall’s certain little kink. ”Call me Daddy Shawn and then I'll fuck your mouth, pet," Shawn all but purred into his ear, torturing the former blonde as if it was his favorite thing to do in the whole world. Shawn smirked proudly at the erection the Niall was sporting. He’d done that not anyone else. He owned Niall and he knew Niall owned him. It just wasn't the time to say so. "Answer me."

 

“I am not calling you that ever again.” The man said, mentally slapping himself for calling his younger boyfriend, daddy. Niall never intended to let his kink slip but so much was happening in the past few days and one thing led to another. “Come on Niall. Say it or I’m going to leave.”

 

Niall was panting. God, he'd give anything to see Shawn be all demanding even if it meant being totally submissive. He wanted to see the harshness in the man's face. "Fuck my mouth, Daddy Shawn.”

 

Shawn smirked pushing himself up and carrying his body forward as he straddled the former blonde's chest. He smirked as Niall opened his mouth, eagerly awaiting his large appendage.The man was really was a cock slut? Who knew that a member of One Direction was a kinky little boy? Shawn teased the mouth with a nudge of his cock, hissing slightly. “Niall," he remembered, "Your safe word is 'Christmas' okay?" Shawn smirked at his cleverness. "If it gets to be too much, say it. Understand kitten?”

 

Niall could feel the pressure of Shawn on his chest and it made his heart race faster. He licked his lips in anticipation and leaned his mouth towards Shawn's cock. God it was so close but Shawn had said something. Knowing all he'd have to do was agree to everything Shawn said, Niall replied: "Yes, Daddy Shawn.”

 

Shawn shrugged. Well, that was easy? But Shawn shook his head and remembered the task at hand. He had a mouth to fuck, a very willing mouth at that. Yes, this would be so sweet. Shawn would savor this moment until the day he died. "Good boy now open wide for your Daddy's nice hard cock. You had better take a deep breath first because he might suffocate you.”

 

Niall opened his mouth as wide as he could. He didn't need Shawn to tell him what to do but he indulged the man and took a deep breath. He was so turned on, so fucking hot with the idea of Shawn fucking his mouth. God, how rough would he be? Niall hoped Shawn would do everything and anything he thought would make this good. "Hurry Daddy Shawn,”

 

Shawn smirked and gave himself a pat on the back looking at how well Niall was trained. He chuckled, nudging his cock inside. "Prepare yourself." With that Shawn thrust his hard appendage into Niall's mouth, his hand snaking into Niall's hair for leverage. He'd never expected it to feel so good. "Use your tongue baby, make me cum."

 

Niall felt his eyes widen as Shawn's cock was thrust into his mouth, making him moan around it. He quickly began using his tongue to cover every surface of Shawn's cock he could. The former blonde panted as he felt Shawn's hand grab the back of his head. Niall was now shaking with anticipation. Shawn had never fucked his mouth like this before and he was excited the man was doing it now. The man never ran out of ideas. Their love life would never be boring. He made sure to have his tongue swirl around Shawn's tip, drinking every ounce of precum he could.

 

Shawn ruthlessly pounded in and out of the wet orifice. If he had known it felt this good he would have done it so many months ago. He'd have to let Niall try this some time. He’s quite sure this would blow his mind. Shawn groaned and tossed his head back, letting himself ride Niall's face. His pretty features were distorted with blush and hollow cheeks. Such a pretty sight. "Good boy, Niall.”

 

Niall felt Shawn speed up his pace making his eyes close again. He could barely keep up with the brutality of Shawn's thrusts. He could only breathe out of his nose; Shawn's cock was blocking any air that could come out of his mouth. The moaned as he thrust his cock in his throat. Niall opened his mouth as wide as he could, allowing Shawn every inch of space he could.

 

Shawn took advantage of the extra space, dragging Niall's face closer to the hilt of his cock by pulling his hair roughly. He snarled and growled as the Niall's mouth couldn't get any closer. Shawn tossed his head back, relishing in the feeling. Shawn knew this wouldn't last long- the sensation was just too good. "Hurry up babe! Make Daddy Shawn cum or you don't get to."

 

Niall moaned as Shawn forced his cock further into Niall's mouth. He couldn't pull back and he couldn't move his hands so the only way he could make Shawn cum would be using his tongue. He quickly started moving it against Shawn's throbbing cock, running it up each side then letting his throat close on the tip of it. He let out a moan which vibrated in his throat while continuously moving his tongue.

 

Shawn shivered, he was so close. A few more seconds and it would be all over for the mouth fucking. Then they could move on to something more pleasurable for Niall. His mind reeled as so many dirty delicious thoughts were jumping about in his mind, suffocating his senses with hyper active emotion. “God, so close! Keep going baby. Swallow and I'll let, shit- you... take the  blind fold off.”

 

Niall sucked Shawn with everything he had, trying to pull the man closer towards completion. Niall moaned as he let his throat close slightly on Shawn's large organ. He wasn't sure how he would swallow all of Shawn's cum but he'd try. After all he wanted this stupid blindfold off his eyes.

 

Shawn's eyes shot open in surprise as he came. He saw white and only white. He could hear himself scream but the pleasure was so great he'd never felt so separated from himself before. Everything felt nice as he blew his load, emptying into Niall's hot waiting mouth. "Oh fuck yeah- you look fucking hot with my cock in your mouth..." he moaned as he came, riding out his climax.

 

Niall swallowed as much as he could, his bruised lips still wrapped tightly around Shawn. Shawn's seed exploded into his mouth and throat, stinging as it went down his burning throat. He felt a little drip out of his mouth and onto his chin. He wanted to say something but Shawn's cock still blocking any form of language.

 

Shawn quickly pulled out and settled for straddling Niall's waist, letting their slick arousals together. Shawn's cock was already coming to life yet again. It was proof that they were not finished in the least. "Good boy Niall. Clean up the side and your chin and I'll let you see for one minute. Maybe longer if you're a good little slut," Shawn drawled.

 

Niall moaned as he felt his burning erection rub against Shawn's. Wanting so badly to see, Niall licked his lips, taking every ounce his tongue could reach into his mouth. God, how could he convince Shawn to let him see? “Please Daddy Shawn, I was a good slut. Let me see,” Niall inwardly smirked at his own cleverness. They were role playing weren't they? And wasn't that how his character was supposed to sound? His hips thrust up. "Daddy, let me see."

 

"I suppose you have. Be a good boy now and Daddy might not put it back on." Shawn smirked and leaned up to pull down the blindfold, revealing the perfect set of blue eyes which belonged to his precious Niall. He was surprised with how well Niall was doing. He was being so submissive which was completely unlike him. "See something you like, slut. You may answer."

 

It wasn't that Niall didn't find Shawn utterly sexy right now, he was just so goddamned happy to see. But, he had to play this role right? So what was Shawn expecting him to say?"Don't you think you're just as slutty as I am? I mean you're already hard and I just made you cum," Niall said. He knew that was probably going to get the blindfold placed back over his eyes but, hey, he was still Niall. And he couldn't just let that go. Besides, maybe Shawn could find a new way to punish him. Niall felt his cock jump in anticipation. This was turning out to be more fun then he realized.

 

Shawn raised a brow suspiciously. "Well, my slut you're being awfully forward. You had better apologize right now or I'll leave you here tied to the bed. It could be for hours, little bitch," Shawn explained, rocking his hips against Niall's hoping to get the former blonde even harder. He looked down with fierce eyes. "And I'll put the blindfold back on too. Now beg Daddy for forgiveness."

 

He wouldn't do that? Shawn wouldn’t, would he? Niall pulled at his restraints again but it was no use. Would Shawn really leave him here? Tied up? Horny? Niall glanced into Shawn's eyes, the man wasn't kidding. Niall bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure that he could handle being tied up and horny for hours and as much as he wanted to give Shawn a hard time and to let his ego get the better of him, he knew he couldn't. He let his face fall slightly, his eyes soften, and then he looked Shawn in his eyes. "Forgive me Daddy," he whispered his ego going into shock, "Please?"

 

Shawn's mouth spread wider into a triumphant smirk as the former blonde asked for his forgiveness. This was a sweet game. He knew that Niall was probably angry with him inside but once he got used to the roles he would see how it make everything so exciting and new. God, he would love it. Shawn stroked his length desperately. "II suppose you are forgiven, slut. But- what to do now?” the man wondered, perched over Niall's lithe body."I think it's time to make you cum. But how should Daddy do that for his pretty little Niall?" Shawn drawled smirking. "You may answer. Be smart with me and you'll regret it slut."

 

Niall couldn't deny that being dominated really did turn him on and he liked that Shawn was treating him like, like, a slut. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the burning in his groin. “Daddy please" he panted his attempt to overcome the sexual pleasure failing miserably. How did he want to cum? Well, that was a stupid question he only ever wanted to cum with Shawn fucking him. Masturbation was no fun and oral was ok but if he was going to be tied up, he might as well enjoy it. "Will you fuck me Daddy?"

 

Shawn smirked, his face only inches away from Niall's own. "Good answer." With that Shawn's lips were on his in a fierce rough push, Niall's lips parting for Shawn's insistent tongue and mouth. The former blonde's sweaty chest rose beneath him and slid against Shawn. The red satin ribbons all strained and twitched as they moved in a delicate fashion of predator and prey. Niall's sweet gentle arch was enough to cause even the chastest of men to lose all self control and so it was no surprise how wild it drove Shawn when it brought their bodies closer and deeper together. Shawn moaned and nipped against his mouth, stealing every and any piece of dignity Niall was reserving. Shawn was going to fuck him. He was going to do it hard enough to finally make Niall lose his goddamned pride.

 

Niall moaned against Shawn's lips. This was the roughest kiss he'd ever experienced, the way Shawn's mouth overtook his so quickly and so dominating, Niall thought he was going to cum just by kissing the man. Niall arched against him as Shawn's tongue overtook his mouth, his hands ran relentlessly up and down his sides. God, he was so hot. He moaned as Shawn's one hand grasped his nipple roughly

 

Shawn marveled at the slut below him. Niall could be such a slut when he was in the mood to drop all guards. Shawn loved to play with his head and to mess with his body and turn his feelings upside down when he was in such a mood. It always made things more interesting to toy with the former blonde's needs. To make him beg. Shawn sucked in one of Niall's nipples, biting the nub roughly between his feral teeth before he pulled up to look at the former blonde. "You like that? You like it when Daddy plays with you?"

 

Niall moaned loudly. “Yes Shawn!” It hurts so good. He was a panting mess as his memory completely failing him. He knew he wasn't supposed to call Shawn by his name but it just came out. He looked up at Shawn, his eyes widening slightly as he realized the error he made. “Daddy I”m…” Should he apologize?

 

Shawn smirked outwardly, chuckling softly in Niall's ear before he lashed out against it, biting it with his teeth causing the flesh to break and blood to be spilled. Shawn lapped up the liquid, still showing no mercy to the former blonde. Shawn liked it this way sometimes. The pain made for an excellent way to introduce pleasure. "I I am going to ride your ass until you beg me to stop." he growled.

 

Niall gasped as Shawn bit into his ear. He felt his skin break and blood trickle out. He looked at Shawn as the man's comment registered. Would he really do that? Would Shawn ride him that hard? Niall knew he was such a slut for being turned on by that comment but he couldn't help it. Shawn's firmness, his domineering attitude was so unbelievably attractive that Niall was so happy he had decided to do this. “Oh Daddy please fuck me hard," he begged his eyes glazing over with lust, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He wanted Shawn to be rough, to fuck him like he said he would.

 

"You want my cock so badly do you?” Niall was finally breaking and Shawn could mold him into whatever he wanted. Shawn tore down Niall's body furiously, casting bites and licks into wherever he saw fit. When he was settled between Niall's legs, he gripped his own hard cock, teasing Niall with the view. "You want your Daddy’s big cock? Why don’t you beg for it?”

 

Niall moaned as Shawn bit him continuously. He looked down at Shawn between his legs, making him 100 times hotter. “Please, please Daddy Shawn. I want your cock so badly," Niall begged his hips arching up slightly, "Please, please, I've been so good.” Niall felt his cheeks burn red. This was so embarrassing for him to beg like this, but he couldn't help it. He felt his legs spread wider. “Daddy Shawn please fuck me. Hard, please, fuck me as hard as you want to!"

 

Shawn was mesmerized by the way Niall's body was moving. The red satin ribbons on every joint caused a delicious rustling sound to be heard every time Niall's body convulsed in pleasure. What a beautiful present and it was Shawn's job to unwrap it one layer at a time. "Good. Now stop fucking twisting around," Shawn growled before he rimmed Niall's ass with the head of his cock.

 

Niall moaned as he felt Shawn's cock press against him. He had to stop moving but he couldn't. He was so unbelievably turned on. "Oh, Daddy, thank you. Thank you so much.” He panted as his eyes slowly closed. He forced his hips to push down on the man's thick cock. God, he was so turned on to the point that he really did want to be pummelled. His ego was screaming at him, his pride convulsing in pain, but he didn't care. Shawn loved him and wanted to do this and so he’d oblige. He knew the man wouldn't tell anyone so only Shawn would know how weak he truly could be.

 

Shawn bared his teeth in a feral grin. It was so exciting seeing such a beautiful specimen laid out in front of him. Niall was all his. He loved the former blonde but right now was about pleasure so he spared the 'beauty speech' and cut directly to the chase. "You're so goddamn fuck-able," Shawn groaned, thrusting into the tight heat without warning, slapping Niall's ass as he did so.

 

“Nngh-Shawn!" Niall moaned as the man tore into him. He wasn't completely ready for the man to fuck him so ruthlessly but he was in so much pain, it was pleasurable. "Shawn!" he screamed as the domineering man nailed his prostate roughly. Pleasure ripped through his body ruthlessly as he arched as high as he could. He wasn't supposed to call Shawn by his name but he couldn't help it.

 

He was wound so tightly. He was in so much pain, so much pleasure that his mind wasn't thinking logically. He grabbed his binds, squeezing them tightly in his hands, as his body shook with sexual pain and pleasure.

 

Shawn's body was drunk with the force of his hips driving into Niall's hot ass. He continuously angled his hips to nail Niall's sweet spot. He wanted Niall to be in so much pleasure he couldn't think properly. To Shawn, this wasn't about being an asshole. It was about giving Niall the experience. He wanted the former blonde to know everything he could teach him. The delectable sound of their flesh pounding and slipping against each other was a symphony for the ages. The shine of the sweat on their bodies allowed for their act to be illuminated and cast into a forbidden memory as Shawn's miss matched eyes stared into Niall's- demanding the former blonde keep his eyes open too. "Fuck you're such a tight squeeze Niall. You want more?"

 

Niall cried out his eyes squeezing shut. With the power and velocity of his thrusts already, Niall was semi-shocked that Shawn could give him more. He was being a slut, right so technically, a request for more could be considered part of the role even if it was what he wanted. He wanted Shawn to hurt him, and he wasn't quite sure why. "Yes!" he cried out as Shawn nailed his prostate continuously, “Daddy, more please!"

 

"Fucking cock-tease," Shawn moaned, his hips crashing about in Niall's ass, creating the friction he'd been so craving since he'd gotten lucky enough to get the Niall tied to the bed."Your ass really loves my cock. Look how you swallow me you fucking slut.” Shawn taunted, raising Niall's hips up to get a better angle. This way Niall would feel everything and he wouldn't be able to get enough. God this was the rush Shawn had been looking for. His length had been aching since his cock ring surprise the day before but now being buried to the hilt in Niall's beautiful pale ass was soothing away all the memories. Shawn groaned, his head tilting back softly."Such a good little fuck."

 

Niall screamed as Shawn lifted his hips. He felt his head thrash side to side, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. "Daddy!" Niall cried his body overtaken with immense pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this in his whole life. Shawn moved so quickly and so roughly in and out of him that it felt like some sort of machine fucking him, not his boyfriend. He didn't know where Shawn learned to do this and the thought of the man being this intimate with anyone else, seeded plants of jealousy. He would make sure that even if Shawn did this with another person that he would forget all about them. Niall would be the best slut, whore, fuck, bottom, lover Shawn ever had. He would make sure the man NEVER thought about anyone but him. Niall loved him fiercely and he wouldn't be able to handle it if the Canadian didn't feel the same.

 

Shawn's swollen hips pistoned forward and Shawn swore he could feel Niall's ass strangling him. If he got any deeper the former blonde would be able to feel him in his throat. So, Shawn decided to make it good. He ripped his hand away from Niall's hip and wrapped it around his erect cock, the satin ribbon still loosely decorating the hilt of his pink member. Shawn pumped him furiously in time with his erratic pushes into Niall's over heated body. The former blonde fit perfectly around him, under him or even on top as it were. Shawn knew he'd never find anyone else willing to push away or around what they felt to give him so much trust that he could perform such an act. To desecrate their body and give them rough passion blended with painful love. Niall was the only one. "Fuck you like this? Cum for me!"

 

Niall couldn't have stopped his body even if he wanted to. His eyes screwed shut and his hands pulled roughly on his restraints. "Daddy!" he screamed as his body shook and his cum spurted erratically onto both his and Shawn's bodies.

 

"Shit Niall!” Shawn groaned at the sight and took advantage of the former blonde's convulsing muscles and spasms. As he made another careful thrust to let Niall ride out his orgasm, Shawn came deep inside him, spilling his own essence. The sweetest moment, the feeling of filling and claiming was washing over him in heavy waves. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Niall's still shuttering lips. His mouth was open and trembling, obviously over run with the waves of orgasm. Shawn would have to calm him down. Carefully Shawn untied the red ribbons from around Niall's wrists, and pushed his face to kiss each juncture of flesh tenderly. He still had not pulled out even as he displayed his affection. This made Niall his. "Mine."

 

Niall felt his hands fall to his sides making him moan slightly. He pushed his eyes to open and looked up at Shawn. His face was unreadable, whether that was due to his ability to mask his feelings or Niall's exhaustion but didn't matter. Niall could feel the man's organ still buried inside of him and he had almost missed the one word Shawn had said. He let his breath slowly calm before he spoke. "O-only yours,”

 

Shawn smiled and was careful when he pulled the former blonde into his arms, letting his tired limbs stretch and curl around the beautiful body lying next to him. Niall had done so well. Shawn had never expected the former blonde to let go and he knew that Niall wasn't regretting it. It was obvious he had enjoyed it and would likely want the same treatment again. But, for now, Shawn just wanted to hold him. To praise him and make him feel whole."You did so well. I told you it would feel good. Did you like it?" He asked gently, kissing the top of Niall's head as he brushed the hair from the sweet blushing face.

 

Niall smirked and nuzzled himself closer to Shawn. “Yeah you wanker.” he whispered, letting his eyes close. He hugged Shawn close and listened to his heart beat. Niall liked to think, even if it was just imagination, that he made Shawn's heart beat a little faster than it normally did.

 

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way." Shawn smirked, twisting an arm delicately over them to pull up some covers, feeling the effects of their erotic exertion. Shawn nestled them into a tight cocoon of limbs and blankets, not bother to clean themselves off. There would be a lot of time for that later when they were fully rested. Shawn knew it would be a while for Niall. It would for anyone to recover from such debauchery."Is Christmas growing on you yet, even a little? Or do I have to fuck you senseless again, baby?"

 

Niall let out a sleepy laugh. "I hate Christmas, and you'll fuck me no matter what my opinion is so whatever.” he teased his eyelids falling closed.

 

“No, I wouldn't actually, there is a difference between liking it and just doing it, smart ass. I mean, don't you appreciate all the time we have together during the holidays? Don't you even like that part?" Shawn asked, nuzzling into the thick damp strands of hair. "That's my favorite part," the man sighed and shut his eyes.

 

Niall thought about Shawn's comment deeply. Yes, he liked spending everyday with Shawn. He missed Shawn like crazy when they weren’t together and worried about him constantly. Niall hugged Shawn closer. He was grateful for the Holidays for Christmas because it did give him Shawn. It gave him more time to spend together with him which to an worldwide sensation was more valuable than anything in the world. "Yeah," he whispered his heart feeling slightly heavy. They'd only have 8 more days until Christmas and once Christmas was over, Niall knew both he and Shawn would have go back to the real world.

 

"Then I'm glad," Shawn smiled."Even if I lose the bet, at least I have given you something that you actually feel. That you like, Niall." Shawn explained in a tired low voice, straining the last of his reserve to stay awake. "At least I made you happy during the holidays..."

 

Niall kissed Shawn's chest gently and held him as close to him as he could. "On the fourth day of Christmas," he semi-sung, his voice soft, "My true love gave to me,” He stopped and angled his face up towards Shawn's, his eyes asking for an answer.

 

Shawn couldn't help but give a shaky laugh, joy filtering into the words in almost a child like way." Four hours of bondage,” he whispered, cuddling closer as he felt exhaustion wash over him. "... and- and... all the other stuff. But that doesn't matter right now..." he yawned. "I got my Christmas miracle early."

 

Niall buried his face back into Shawn's chest. He still didn't like Christmas but he supposed he was more willing to give Shawn a fair chance to change his mind. "And what miracle is that?" he asked his voice soft. He was too exhausted to prod at Shawn and to be honest, he really didn't want to. Right now, he just wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to pretend to be whatever Shawn wanted and desired him to be.

 

"I made you happy even though it's hard to sometimes because you're always so sad," he sighed, completely care free in his dream like state. He about to pass off into the realm of sleep and restful relaxation, "That's all I wanted for Christmas. I want for you to be happy and forget whatever it is that’s always making you so sad all the time.” With that Shawn fell asleep, releasing himself into the hands of the dim lighting and the promise of careful breathing in the body next to him. He was at peace. He could rest.


	6. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

Niall let his eyes open slowly, as the morning sun streamed through their bedroom window. He sat up slowly, his ass reminding him of yesterday’s fun. Shawn had indeed enjoyed him for four hours but Niall didn't care. He just liked that Shawn cared for him enough to give him small periods of rest. Cautiously, Niall pushed himself from the warmth of their bed and made his way to the closet. He was going to need something to wear after all, they couldn't spend another day in bed could they?

 

Niall smirked at his own horniness and walked into their closet, tripping over a store bag before he could turn the light on. Once he did, he turned back to see what Shawn had bought and why it had been just cast onto the floor. Niall's eyes instantly recognized the red uniform and curiosity told him to pull it out. He bent down and pulled out the costume, piece by piece.

 

"Five," he whispered to himself, "A five piece Santa’s helper uniform.” Niall smirked. So, this must have been what Shawn had been referring two days ago. He had purchased this costume and it was obvious that Niall was supposed to wear it. Maybe he could give Shawn a little something. Maybe this was his chance to show Shawn what he didn't have a chance to say yesterday. Niall gathered the uniform in his hands and dressed quickly, making sure to even add the tiny hat to his head. He glanced at himself in their one mirror and smirked.

 

He had to hand it to the wanker, he looked pretty damn hot. The dress fit him like a glove and the stockings, which were fishnet, the red collar that was more of a choker than anything, the small green belt that tied around his waist and sat happily against the ruffled dress, and the tiny hat made him look really hot. He quickly grabbed a candy cane that was mysteriously on their bedside table and walked over to the bedside. He smirked and gently ran the candy cane down Shawn's naked body.

 

Shawn groaned, his eyes clenching shut as he tossed away from the feeling against his skin. He was still tired and he wasn't about to attempt to pull off his plan yet under such a circumstance. He would need all his energy for today. It was going to be hard to get Niall into that bloody uniform. He growled as he was touched again. "What?"

 

Well, someone was cranky in the morning, Niall mused to himself. He gently placed the candy cane on Shawn's night stand before he mounted the man making sure to sit on his bare hips. Niall placed his hands on Shawn's chest and ran his fingers, slowly, teasingly, down towards his groin. "You're awfully pissy this morning," Niall whispered, "When you really shouldn't be. After all, I was the one taking everything you threw at me.”

 

Shawn wasn't all that startled by the added weight to his frame or his naked hips. What made him twitch in fright was the fact that he could feel what Niall was wearing. Even when he hadn't had his eyes open Shawn knew Niall had found him out. Oh boy was he in for it now. He should have hidden that dress better! "Niall," he gaped, eyes tracing over his knew sexy look.

 

Niall smirked and angled his head to the left, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Was I not supposed to wear it?" he asked smiling, his eyes and lips curving as sexily as he could make them.

 

Shawn was struck dumb as the day he was born. His only instinct was to stare and let his jaw hang open. It seemed to be working pretty well for him until Niall started moving and looking back at him. "Well um, yes- I mean no! No you were- ah... It was ... I was going to and then you...So I wanted to erm-uh..." He was caught up. He didn't even understand his own brain waves- how could he manage competent speech?

 

Niall smirked. Well, this was a first. The Great Shawn Peter Raul Mendes was stumbling over his own words. Niall leaned up and kissed the man gently, before pulling away slightly, making sure to keep their lips in feather light contact. "On the fifth day of Christmas," he sung as sexily as he could muster, "My true love gave to me a five piece uniform." Niall knew that Shawn waited until after their fun before he sang the lyric but Niall wanted it to be different today. Besides, Shawn would probably end up taking control anyway. So, now was the best time for him to say it.

 

Shawn's eyes were wide as he watched the former blonde move to sit up, revealing more of his sexy self, and he was even more caught off guard when he heard the gentle rhyming beat echo from Niall's voice. His sexy smile was enough to cause Shawn to remain frozen. "Niall how did you... why?" He asked cryptically. He wasn't exactly what he was asking Niall himself.

 

Niall let his fingers run down Shawn's chest as he sat up slowly. Why? Why had he done this? He'd done this because Shawn had given him something he couldn't describe yesterday. He had done this because, for once, he really wasn't thinking of himself. He did this because he loved Shawn and if this was something he had bought for Niall to wear, he was going to wear it. He smiled and looked down at Shawn, letting his blue eyes bore into the man's brown ones. "You left it on the floor in the closet," Niall said. The least he could do was answer one of Shawn's questions, "If you're trying to hide it from me, I would suggest putting it somewhere where I can't trip over it." Niall let his one finger trace Shawn's collarbone, "Besides, I know you think I'm sexy right now."

 

Shawn swallowed desperately as the former blonde touched him sweetly and teasingly. Damn right Shawn thought he was sexy. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought for sure that Niall was a woman. But it was an even sexier fact that he wasn't. That buried under the layers of material and crinoline was his prize. Shawn shivered in delight at the thought as he nodded to Niall's assertion. He moved to touch his hand to Niall's face. Shawn had never seen Niall so into something before as he watched the smile on Niall's face curl mischievously. "You're more than sexy, Niall.” the man nearly panted.

 

Niall smirked. He knew it. "So, Mr. Christmas, was this what you wanted?" he asked as he grabbed Shawn's hand and ran it down his body, "Was this what day 5 was supposed to be?"

 

Shawn couldn't help but moan inwardly as his fingers touched every surface of Niall's body, the friction of the soft material against his fingers completely erotic and distressing. Shawn nodded to the question which he had nearly forgotten in his forced exploration. "Something like this- but," he paused, staring directly into Niall's eyes. "Your idea is much sexier than what I was going to do."

 

Niall smirked. "Well, Merry Christmas, don't say I never gave you anything." He leaned down slowly and again connected his and Shawn's lips. He couldn't believe the reaction he was getting from the Canadian. He was really really turned on by this. He was still slightly stumbling over his words. Niall liked being able to do this to Shawn. He liked knowing he could turn his boyfriend to a pile of mush. He released Shawn's hand letting the man explore his dress covered body independently.

 

Shawn shivered as he felt Niall shift closer, his hand now moving on its own accord over the red uniform. Shawn groaned as his hand traced up the side of Niall's thigh, feeling the dim placement of his fishnet stockings. The former blonde had put on everything. Did that mean he put those on too? Shawn smirked. "Did you put on the panties too, Niall?" he as a little more confident now but still overwhelmed by the feelings the usually stoic Niall was causing him to experience.

 

Niall felt himself blush. Well, it had been in the bag. Again, he grasped Shawn's hand and led it underneath the ruffles of the dress. He placed it over his panty covered ass then pulled his own hand away. "It was part of the costume, wasn't it?" he asked pushing his ass into Shawn's hand, "Was I not supposed to wear them, Shawnie?" Niall inwardly smirked. Role playing had been fun yesterday, and it was just the two of them, so why not do it again today?

 

Shawn growled in pleasure as he let his hand squeeze the soft mound of lace covered flesh. Niall really had gone all out and it was the sexiest thing the former blonde had ever, and probably, would ever do. The voice Niall had used went directly to Shawn's groin. So, Niall wanted to play? That made things much more fun. He smiled in understanding of the former blonde's intentions. "No, Niall. I am very happy you have them on," He smirked, squeezing the flesh tenderly again, all the while looking up in to Niall's blushing face, power hidden just beneath the surface. "Just it seems like a waste that you won't have them on for long."

 

Niall smiled sexily. So Shawn did want to play. He supposed he couldn't blame him after all he was kind of hot in this uniform. Niall leaned down and pressed his lips to Shawn's again, letting their tongues intertwine while Shawn squeezed his ass tightly.e moaned into Shawn's mouth as he broke the kiss, “Shawnie, you're squeezing me so hard." Niall felt Shawn's member harden even more as his sentence left his lips. So, this was Shawn's fetish, was it? That was fine by Niall. After all the things his boyfriend did for him, he would let Shawn live out his fetish as long as he wanted just as long as they didn't fuck as hard as they did yesterday. Niall's ass still hurt from that.

 

His hands squeezed again, making sure that the pleasure was only pleasurable. He knew Niall would still be sore, but he wasn't about to pass up getting off on the situation when Niall was so willing. The delicate frame atop him was causing everything in his body to wilt and heat. His face was lit up with pleasurable torture as his cock hardened beneath Niall's sweet pale ass cheeks. Shawn rocked his hips forward a little, trying to show the former blonde just how turned on he was exactly. “Niall, baby do you like this? Do you want me to touch you more?”

 

Niall licked his lips and nodded. "Does Shawnie want to touch me?" he asked as he leaned down and ran his fingers through Shawn's silver hair, "I only ever want what Shawnie wants." Niall kissed Shawn gently as the man continued to squeeze his ass tightly. He let his hips rub against Shawn's very hard cock and smiled. "Shawnie, you're so hard. Did I do that to you?" Niall knew the answer but this was kind of fun. He was never this submissive but he seems to be liking more and more as time goes on. He and Shawn had reached a new level of understanding yesterday. Niall thinks that he liked being submissive sometimes and that was ok. Shawn made everything ok.

 

Shawn's throat constricted against him, forcing his mouth to lose a hard growl at the former blonde's advances and suggestive words and actions. Shawn slid his hand under the material carefully, his hands finally reacquainted with the soft pliant flesh of Niall's ass. The former blonde felt so good in his hands, perfectly molded to suit his needs. "I want to touch you everywhere, Niall. Show me where it feels the best. I want to make Santa’s helper feel nice."

 

Niall mewled as Shawn's hands kneaded his ass. "You really like to touch me, don't you, Shawnie?” he whispered, his own cock hardening at the semi-soft touches. He kissed Shawn again. Why was he enjoying this so much? Why did he like submitting to Shawn? He was Niall Horan of One Direction but damn it. When he was with Shawn he was just Niall. He held Shawn's face tightly as he slowly pulled his lips back, "You always make me feel nice." That sentence, it wasn't part of his act. It was true. Niall felt the warmth that had engulfed him yesterday, after Shawn told him his Christmas wish, engulf him now. “Always, Shawnie.”

 

Shawn smiled and began riding his hand up to the small of Niall's back stealing away his precious heat and touch. Shawn shook his head and kissed at Niall's lips gently. “Does calling me Shawnie really gets you off?” Shawn winked, grinding his hips upwards into the Niall's cloth covered ass. He was sure the panties would be destroyed by the end of their escapade but he still couldn't shake the feeling of desperate sexual joy as the former blonde moaned at the contact.

 

Niall gasped as Shawn's cock was thrust against him and Shawn's hands continued to squeeze his ass tightly. “I only want what you want, Shawnie.” he whispered, trying his best to stay in character as his mind went to other places. Niall ground himself against Shawn's cock. The only thing separating them was the soft green lace underwear that Shawn had bought him. Niall let his hands run down Shawn's chest again, coming to rest on the man's toned stomach. "Do you want me to ride you?" Niall asked as he wiggled his ass against the bare cock that was standing between his ass, "Or would you like to fuck me?" Niall licked his lips slowly, his blood heating with the idea of being connected with Shawn again. "Maybe you'd like to play some more?" Niall was trying his best to think of what Santa’s helper would ask so they could to help. They were role playing and it was only natural to be good at it.

 

Shawn's mind was racing and twitching with all the things he and Niall could be doing. Things like fucking each other senseless of using feather light touches to destroy the edge of sanity on the other's sex drive. They could be sucking, licking, touching, talking, fucking. There were too many choices.

 

He was dying to be inside the former blonde again. He wondered if he could get Niall to initiate the tryst himself. Which would be completely and utter out of the former blonde's character, but it would be unbelievably hot. Too hot for anyone else. It would be sexier and more erotic than anything smut could offer. Niall was about to sell his soul to get rid of the books, when he could just agree to be Shawn's sexual relief and the man would throw them away himself. Too bad Niall hadn't tried that tactic yet. Shawn was still getting the best of both worlds. Besides that fact, Shawn was convinced Niall had been reading those stories too when he wasn't around. He felt a smile melt into his features with his devious mind switching between ideas. "Why don't you show me a few of my options, doll?"

 

Niall nodded. Submissive, he had to be submissive. "Anything for Shawnie," he whispered as leaned down to Shawn's chest and took his right nipple into his mouth. Niall licked and bit the stub gently as he ground his hips into Shawn's, making sure that his other hand was moving up and down Shawn, touching every inch that wasn't covered by his own body.

 

Shawn groaned. "You're good at this, Niall." the man purred exquisitely. Allowing his hands to roll the hem of Niall's panties, allowing them to slap back against his skin every so often before they repeated the procedure. "I wonder what else you're good at. Care to show me?" He asked as sexily as he possibly could, lapping at his own lips in anticipation.

 

Niall pulled his lips from Shawn's nipples and ran kisses down Shawn's chest all the way to his cock. He kissed every inch he could, before taking it into his mouth completely. He bobbed his head up and down, allowing his tongue to run rampant over every inch he could muster, while his one hand rolled Shawn's balls.

 

Shawn's head pushed back forcefully against the pillows, his jaw dropping as soon as the wetness of Niall's mouth was on his cock. His hands moved faster than he could ever recall them moving to thread through Niall’s tresses, guiding his head gently. Niall's mouth had never felt so hot and he wondered what had caused its heat to swelter and burn up his arousal so professionally. Shawn moaned and rocked his hips forward, his sexual instinct bewitching his muscles. "Oh god, that's a good boy just like that... Mmm, fuck."

 

Niall smirked around Shawn's cock and never stopped moving. He picked up his speed and hollowed his cheeks, making the best slurping and moaning noise he could. He pulled his mouth off of Shawn for a moment and licked from the man's base to the tip, dipping his hot tongue into the slit, lapping every drop of precum he could. "Shawnie you taste so good," he whispered as he swirled the head of Shawn's cock in his mouth again, his eyes never leaving Shawn's, "So very good." He dropped his mouth fully over Shawn and went back to bobbing up and down it, making sure to give Shawn the best blow job he could.

 

“Oh yeah, baby your tongue is so good." the man moaned under the former blonde's ministrations. It had never felt so good to be sucked off before, and it didn't help matters that Niall's dress clad body was before his eyes. The former blonde's hips wiggled under the dress and Shawn was powerless to stop them as he froze and let Niall's pressure consume him. "Fuck I'm so close,” He hissed.

 

Niall moved his hips slightly, his own erection burning underneath the lace panties. He pulled his mouth off of his cock again, making sure to continually pump him. "Shawnie," he practically moaned, "Do you want your cum on my face? Do you want me to suck you off and let you see your thick, hot cum trickle down my face?" Niall licked his lips slowly.

 

Shawn watched the scene unfold and he slowly bobbed his head in a slow nod. Shawn licked his dry lips, the air rasping from between his parted lips. How did Niall know he'd fantasized about that? Shawn's rising fears mounted him in much the same way Niall had. There were no secrets right now. Nothing could separate them.”Yes please," He moaned.

 

Niall smiled and nodded. "You have to tell me when you're close Shawnie okay?” he said before dropping his mouth back onto the overheated and thoroughly hard cock. He moaned, his throat sending vibrations into Shawn's cock as his tongue wrapped around it insatiably. He wasn't sure why he liked sucking Shawn off, he just did.

 

Shawn wanted to see so badly as his hips plunged up and down, feeling the light scraping of teeth over the sensitive organ. The perfect stimulation guaranteed by Niall's mouth was mounted with his toying fingers playing eagerly with Shawn's sac. How did the former blonde expect him not to cum instantly? As Niall looped his tongue Shawn groaned and thrust upward. "So fucking close!" He yelped.

 

Niall pulled his mouth back quickly making sure to finish Shawn off with his hands. He looked up at Shawn, "Please cover me with your cum, Shawnie. Please drench my face with your hot, sticky, cum."

 

“Fucking hell!” he opened his clenched eyes after a moment, watching the skilled hand travel conspicuously over his cock. Niall's pink tongue darted out to lap at the tip. It was too much for the young man as he bucked his hips and shot his load. Shawn screamed at the top of his lungs. The pressure of orgasm causing his body to shake and spasm."Niall! Oh fuck! Niall!"

 

Niall stroked Shawn as the man came, covering his face with cum. The cum splattered against his cheeks and his lips then slowly ran down his pretty face. Niall licked a little off of his lips as his hand let Shawn ride out his orgasm. He wondered what Shawn would do after seeing him like this. "You taste so good," he whispered seductively, "So very good. Thank you for cumming on my face."

 

Shawn's heart continued pounding as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend drenching in his hot white essence. Niall had never looked so sexually tempting to the man, and so his response was completely unexpected and quick, even for him. Shawn growled and crashed forward, pinning the former blonde to the bed beneath him as his mouth went to work, licking his lips clean. “Mine, all mine," he purred.

 

Niall was surprised at how quickly Shawn had switched their positions. But, he didn't mind. He let Shawn pull him into a kiss. Shawn dominated their kiss instantly as Niall wrapped his arms around the man's strong neck to keep them as close as he could. "I'll be yours," he whispered as he broke their kiss, "As long as you want me to." Niall felt his heart jump at the admission but maybe Shawn would think it was part of the act? Niall felt as if time slowed with his admission. How long would this last? Would Shawn want him for long?

 

Shawn nuzzled his face against Niall's eagerly, his lips parting to crash over Niall's mouth in the highest form of passion he'd ever managed to portray. His mouth was hot and bitter with the taste of his own cum as he kissed Niall feverishly. When he pulled back he rubbed against the former blonde again. "I want you in every way, Niall. I need you baby, I need you right now. I need to be inside," He pleaded.

 

Niall was a little shocked. Shawn had just… he had just cum, but if that was what he wanted, who was Niall to stop him? "I want you inside," Niall replied as he kissed Shawn again then began wiggling his hips in an attempt to pull the under wear off. He knew Shawn wanted to fuck him in the dress, and that was ok, he just didn't want those stupid green panties to separate his body from Shawn’s any longer. He looked Shawn in his eyes, for once letting ever guard down. He was Niall right now and it scared him. "I-I need you..."

 

Shawn smiled, and helped spread the former blonde's legs lovingly as he nuzzled the crook of Niall's neck. Niall was so vulnerable and Shawn could feel it. His fragility was beautiful and Shawn was about to savor it. "I need you too, Niall," the man whispered, grasping his cock and rimming Niall's entrance with the head as Niall's legs rested over his shoulders. "You sure you want this?"

 

Niall nodded. His ass was still in pain from yesterday but he'd put his body through worse. Besides, he needed this. He needed Shawn and his body would just have to accommodate that. "Yes, I want this. Please fuck me Shawnie," Niall whispered. The words sounded horrible as they drifted from his lips, only cementing in his brain the small worry that all he was to Shawn was someone to fuck. Niall swallowed his fear. It was Christmas time and if Shawn only wanted him as a Christmas present that was ok. Niall, for once, was going to give on Christmas. He was going to make someone else happy, very very happy. “Please,"

 

Shawn smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to Niall's gently. It was a gentle sweet kiss, the skin barely touching Niall's own before he pushed down tenderly. He pulled away slowly, eye's watching for Niall's reaction before Shawn's signature grin appeared across his unique handsome features."I love you." As soon as the words were uttered, Shawn had pushed inside the tight heat, bracing himself against the shock of pressure and warmth.

 

Niall barely had time to register what Shawn had said before he arched and moaned as Shawn buried himself deep within Niall. The older man moaned, his ass screaming at him for such abuse. Niall felt his body tighten around Shawn, almost as if this was his first time. He arched his back off the mattress as his hips pushed up onto Shawn. Niall felt his eyes screw shut, "Shawnie!"

 

Shawn rocked his hips in and out in tender strokes, his body bending under the pleasant feelings of his and Niall's sexual friction. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the tightness of the tight heat below him as Niall's hands wrapped around his neck. Shawn put his face forward, drawing Niall into a kiss, hoping to take his mind off the pain Niall was probably feeling in his ass. He hadn't been prepared either. Although they hadn't been preparing as of late he knew they should have before Shawn thrust in this time.

 

Niall moaned as his fingers dug into Shawn's back. It hurt, it really did, but he wanted Shawn to move. "I-I'm ok. Move, more!” he panted as he forced his eyes open. Once they picked up the pace, Niall knew his body would submit to more pleasure than it did pain. "Shawnie," he panted forcing himself to kiss Shawn, "Please!"

 

Shawn picked up the pace, not going brutally fast, but hard enough to wreck Niall's prostate with fantastic sensations. The bottom of the dress was ruffling against Shawn's lower stomach causing the man to shiver at the ticklish friction as his cock was massaged by Niall's tight channel. His hands raised Niall's hips higher, angling inwards to give Niall more pleasure. "This? How's this?" he panted loudly.

 

Niall gasped as Shawn did exactly what he asked. He couldn't believe how his body objected what they were doing, but every time Shawn nailed his prostate his body shook. Man, 5 days of sex really was amazing. He slowly began rocking his hips, trying to get more friction as he brought his hands to Shawn's chest, pinching and rubbing the man's nipples. Niall moaned as Shawn's hips nailed his prostate again, “G-good Shawnie!"

 

Shawn tossed his head back, ecstasy rolling through his blood stream in waves as Niall's slutty orifice swallowed his cock expertly. Shawn thrust his hips forward again, his nipples aching from Niall's needy touch. The man caught a sultry glimpse of the former blonde's leaking member and he pulled one hand away from Niall's leg and brought it to his cock, stroking. "You're too hot, you know that?"

 

Niall's breath caught as Shawn began stroking him. "Ahh! Oh, I-I'll cum," he panted as he arched again, “N-no, you haven't cum!" Niall knew it would be unfair for him to cum so early. He had to hold out for Shawn and the only way he could do that was if Shawn didn't stroke him”Don’t, please. I’ll cum."

 

Shawn shook his head. "It feels good right?" He asked, still pounding into the former blonde, his fist loosely wrapped around the erection. He saw a faint nod, as if Niall hated to admit it. “C’mon babe," Shawn said, each couple of words accented by a hard thrust to his sweet spot. "Oh god you feel so nice Niall. You're so hot down there.” he moaned.

 

Niall felt his toes curl. "Shawn!" he moaned as his hips began moving on their own. Shawn never stopped his movements causing Niall to struggle to think of anything coherent to say. His body was thriving on Shawn's large sex as it rammed in and out of him. His hands fell to his sides and grabbed the sheets tightly in his hands. His heart beat sped up and his breathing became more erratic, "Shawn-I-I'm going…I’m gonna cum!"

 

Shawn then picked up the pace yet again. It was a ferocious hammering of Niall's sweet insides as his hips sped up and his hand followed close behind in speed. Shawn made sure to hold back some, not wanting to give the former blonde too much. He didn't want to hurt his precious Niall. He just wanted to make him cum. "Cum for me. You're all mine baby, all mine." He stated, rocking forward viciously. Shawn hated to admit it but he was nearly finished too. It served him right for getting too riled up.

 

Niall's eyes squeezed shut as he screamed, his hands tightening around the sheets. He gasped as his body convulsed shooting cum onto Shawn's stomach and the dress. He wanted to hold Shawn, but his hands were clutching onto the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. “Shawnie,”

 

Shawn continued pumping into him. His sweet release approaching but not yet there. Watching Niall's peaceful expression, he was happy to see the former blonde was more than well-fucked, he was happy. That had been the goal. Now Shawn had to try to finish off. "Hold on baby,” He pulled back and yanked Niall up into his lap, fucking him in well timed thrusts, trying the angle out so he could catch his release. "Oh fuck! Niall!" He wailed. After a few hard thrusts, accented by Shawn's signature groans and arches the man came happily inside the former blonde, and they both crashed down into the soft embrace of their mattress. Shawn smiled softly as his orgasm finished its final wave. "Thank you baby.” he murmured, drawing Niall into his embrace.

 

Niall smirked and buried his face into Shawn's chest. He could feel the man's cum as it slowly trickled down his inner thighs but he didn't care. "Why are you thanking me?" Niall asked. He really hadn't done anything all that great. They just had sex.

 

Shawn smiled lightly, nuzzling the hair and skin of his spent lover. "You did something nice for me and I didn't even ask for it.” Shawn chuckled. It wasn't that Niall never ever did anything nice, but when it came to stepping out of his comfort zone, Shawn would literally have to tie the former blonde to the bed and enact his desires hoping Niall would enjoy it along the way. "You stepped outside of your comfort zone for me, Niall."

 

Niall angled his head towards Shawn, "Who knew you were bisexual? I mean, you making me wear a dress then fucking me.” He knew it probably wasn't the time to make jokes but he was still concerned. Shawn had his whole heart and he just didn't want the man to break it. Niall closed his eyes and pressed his face to the man's chest. "Besides," he whispered, almost inaudibly, "I just let you see, well I guess, me."

 

Shawn smiled. "Not that but just you stepping out of your usual Niall routine, Niall. You know you don't have to be strong all the time, and that's okay." Shawn kissed the top of his head gently, playing with a few loose strands at the back of Niall's head. Shawn snuggled in closer, desperate to be one with Niall. "You know I love you and it's not a joke."

 

Shawn wouldn't understand. Niall had to be strong all the time because it was during the holidays at the that that he needed to be strong the most but he wasn’t. He took a deep breath and forced himself to let out a small sigh. "You don't get it, but that's ok. I never expected you to," he whispered “But for what it's worth, I love you too.”

 

Shawn smiled, the admission of love was wonderful. He just wished he could make Niall see how silly he was being. Now they can were able to bask in each other, especially once Niall got his dress off which made Shawn smile. "I love you more."

 

Niall let out a half laugh. Was Shawn serious? He pulled his face back from his chest. "Really?" he asked, his face contorting, "You love me more? You're going to turn this into a contest?"

 

Shawn shook his head. Nuzzling into the former blonde's form and kissing him chaste on the mouth, he smiled. "No," he whispered. “I love you so much. You have no idea, Niall. There's no contest."

 

Niall kissed Shawn gently and placed his head back on the man's chest. "If this is a ploy to get me to like Christmas, I'll kill you," he whispered. It was half-joke, half-truth. He would never do anything to harm Shawn, even if they didn't work out, but he would be so pissed if this was just part of Shawn's game. They had 7 more days until Christmas and Niall's mind still hadn't changed on the whole subject. He still didn't like Christmas although, he didn't hate it anymore either so that must have meant Shawn was succeeding in some weird way.

 

Shawn sighed. "If this were a game do you think I'd say ‘I love you’?" Shawn smiled, noticing his glowing blue eyes had focused on him as blush crept all his face. He pulled the former blonde's face back into his chest as he snuggled closer, trying to silence him. "You should know better babe. You can let people in you know? You can let me in. We're not all monsters especially not during Christmas."

 

Niall shrugged and stretched. The monsters always came out during Christmas the ones that stole his beliefs, his hope, for this holiday. Shawn didn't understand. "You only have 7 days left. Think you can still keep your damned smut?"

 

Shawn chuckled, rolling his eyes before he ruffled Niall's hair. "My erotic novels about you are not going anywhere. Besides, if I can get you into a sexy santa’s helper uniform by day five, imagine what I'll be able to do on day twelve."

 

Niall let his eyes close. Shawn had a point bur he wasn't going to admit it. "Well, I was doing something nice for you," he whispered, "Maybe I'll just go take it off because it's apparent that I shouldn't do nice things for you."

 

Shawn chuckled, his eyes closed in the power of his laughter. "I wouldn't be surprised babe. It would just show how insecure you are about admitting you liking Christmas.”

 

"Insecure?" Niall scoffed, “You’re out of your mind. I don't have insecurities." Niall tried to push himself from Shawn's arms, "Let go, wanker. I don't like Christmas and whether or not I wear this bloody costume."

 

"So that's why when I bring up the dildo you light up like a Christmas tree?"

 

Niall forced himself from Shawn's arms. "If you're trying to convince me to like Christmas, this is not the way to do it," he said, "That's it. I'm taking this stupid thing off."

 

Shawn sniggered, "Let me help you. You look awfully uncomfortable," he smiled, yanking at the hem with Niall before it was pulled roughly over the former blonde's head. Shawn admired his dishelmed features, drinking in Niall's natural beauty. "You know? You're still just as sexy with it off," Shawn smiled, kissing the former blonde's ear before moving away to lie back down on the mattress. “Sexy Little Nialler," he mused.

 

Niall was shocked. Shawn took the dress off so easily, then just lied down. No sexual advances? No innuendos? Niall looked over at him, trying to hide his confusion. He was going to lie back down but he just couldn't. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards the door.

 

Shawn rolled his eyes and a moment later he was standing in front of Niall. "Why did you leave? I thought we were going to cuddle. I was waiting for you," he pouted as only Shawn could. Eyes down cast, lip protruding sweetly as he whined. "What did I do now?" He asked lightly.

 

Niall smirked. "A little paranoid? I'm thirsty," he semi-laughed, "I don't like you right now but I'm not mad at you." Niall tried to stifle his laughter as Shawn tried to pout. He put his pointer finger on the man's quivering lip and pushed back into its place.

 

"Come back to bed and I'll give you something to drink Niall,” Shawn jested, posing sexily in the door frame.

 

Niall smirked, "You better be careful. If you use it too much today, the next 7 days will be trying." Niall knew because of Shawn's nature that the next 7 days would be probably more sexually intensive than the past five.

 

"Don't you worry your pretty little behind, Niall," Shawn teased, rubbing the mound gently before stepping away."The Christmas spirit will not allow you to go unsatisfied." Shawn winked and stalked down the hall to the bathroom, hoping to get in the shower before Niall insisted they take one together, proving to get them even dirtier. From behind the door, Shawn's carol could be heard- loud and clear- just as the sound of Niall's agonized cries could be heard to make it stop.

 


End file.
